Héroe
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: Esta es la historia de un Héroe, el cual por sacrificarse a si mismo para salvar a su querida aldea se convirtió en leyenda. Un rubio que por sus ideales de paz y esperanza lucho con una feroz bestia para librar a la aldea que lo vio crecer de su inminente destrucción. Un noble guerrero que lucho para proteger a sus amigos y allegados de una muerte segura. Minato Namikaze!
1. Prólogo - El Nueve Colas Ataca

**HEROE**

**Héroe**

**Portador de Esperanza...**

**Que camina de frente y sin miedo ante la Muerte...**

**Con una firme y clara determinación...**

**Que lucha sin cesar por aquellos en los que confía...**

**Esto es un Héroe..**

**Que deja su marca en la historia...**

**Esta es la historia de un Héroe..**

**Un héroe el cual había salvado la Aldea oculta de Konoha de una diabólica bestia..**

**Que arriesgo su vida para salvar la aldea que amaba...**

**Un noble hombre con la ardiente voluntad de fuego de sus Ancestros..**

**Y su nombre es...**

**Namikaze Minato**

_**Prologo. El Nueve Colas Ataca**_

Era una noche totalmente despejada, de esas en la que provoca salir a pasear a la luz de la luna; y si en efecto a la luz de ella, y que la misma estaba mas grande que de costumbre, se podría decir que podías tocarla con alzar tu mano.

Ya estaba bien entrada la noche, aquel 10 de octubre no parecía como cualquier otro, la noche muy iluminada como si de día se tratase, había impulsado a la mayoría de los habitantes de aquella aldea a disfrutar un poco mas que de costumbre. Se veía a los niños corriendo de aquí para allá, los adultos alegres compartían bebidas, muchos sostenían acaloradas discusiones sobre quienes habían sido los mejores Shinobis de su aldea. El Shodaime decía uno, mientras que a otro le parecía que el Niidaime, se escuchaba una vocecita decir que le gustaba mas el Sandaime; hecho que hizo reír a mas de uno. En las casas afectuosas esposas esperaban ansiosamente el regreso de sus maridos de misión y pequeños que saltaban a sus brazos apenas los veían. Si en efecto, en Konoha reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad.

Una paz, que se vería seriamente amenazada...

(sonido de invocación)

De repente de la nada, una estela diabólica sumió en tinieblas a la aldea, algo mas siniestro que cualquier ser sacado del mismo Hades se erguía ocultando la luna tras de el.

ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Chunnin de la hoja: jeje... no estés mal por haberte ganado, admite que soy mejor que tu a los dardos.

Jounnin de la hoja: (con cara de puchero) admite que hiciste...

Se escucho un alarido de terror:

Anciano: Un monstruo, un monstruo esta destruyendo la aldea!

Niño: Corran corran!

El Chunnin y el Jounnin solo dan vuelta para después mostrar una mueca de terror y de espanto.

El Kyuubi! dijeron al unisono.

Ondas de aire volaban con una increíble fuerza todo a su paso, cada fuerte movimiento de garras que hacia el diabólico nueve colas dejaba una estela de destrucción y arrasaba con todo frente a el, la apacible aldea ahora estaba sumida en el caos totalmente. El ambiente era de terror, era un escenario el cual parecía que el infierno se había trasladado a la misma tierra.

Jounnin de la hoja: tsk, a este paso, konoha sera totalmente...

De la nada, Un Hombre un poco mayor, un Shinobi por sus ropas, caía desde el cielo rodeado por una tropa ANBU..

Sandaime Hokage: ¡No te rindas tan a prisa, aun no nos damos por vencidos, la voluntad de fuego esta con nosotros!

Chunnin de la hoja: Sandaime-Sama!

Sandaime Hokage: No estamos en posición de salir huyendo, debemos a toda costa detener a esta amenaza. ¡Es nuestro deber proteger a Konoha!

ANBUS y ninjas de la hoja al unisono: Ha-Hai.

Si, ahí se encontraba Hiruzen Sarutobi, el mismísimo Sandaime Hokage, se había desecho de su traje tradicional de Hokage y ahora llevaba un traje negro de guerra..

Sandaime Hokage: Haremos lo que sea necesario para derrotarte..

Kyuubi: ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Y así daba comienzo a una batalla terrorífica la cual le costaría miles de vidas inocentes a la Aldea, la perdida de un sinnúmero de importantes shinobis y la casi total destrucción de la Aldea.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un estruendo había sacudido la aldea, y un ninja de pelo rubio corría a toda velocidad. Era un ninja de rango Jounnin de Elite, de unos veinte y tantos años de edad, ojos azules como el cielo, vestía el clásico uniforme Jounnin de la Hoja, con el símbolo de la ya extinta Aldea del Remolino. Solo un detalle era diferente en el, portaba una gabardina larga blanca, con flamas, en el se leía la inscripción YONDAIME HOKAGE, si se trataba de nuestro héroe, el padre de Naruto, Namikaze Minato. Se le notaba la preocupación en su rostro, se preguntaba si estarían todos bien, o llegaría demasiado tarde.

Al llegar a la aldea no puede sino amagar una mueca de desesperación y agonía, Konoha, la aldea que tanto amaba y había visto crecer estaba siendo arrasada por el Kyuubi. En lo alto de la montaña de los Kages nuestro ninja miraba con odio a la bestia, la cual como si de su presencia se había percatado, lanzándole una mirada fulminante como si de antiguos enemigos a muerte se tratasen.

Kyuubi: Yondaime! Acercate para degollarte en el acto!

Minato: Así que me has visto... (-debo pensar en como sacarlo de la aldea- se dijo a si mismo)

Kyuubi: YONDAIMEEEEE!

El Kyuubi lanzo un gruñido aterrador al aire, luego levanto la cabeza hacia el aire, de pronto comenzó de por sobre su hocico a emerger una gran masa de chakra entre azul y rojo dando un tinte de morado violáceo la cual poco a poco comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño, la misma fue engullida por el Nueve Colas.

Minato: así que piensas hacer eso...

Luego saco un kunai, este era diferente del que conocemos, era el kunai de su Técnica por la cual era famoso y a la vez tan temido, El Kunai del Dios del Trueno Volador. El Kyuubi engullo aquella bola de enorme chakra, para luego arrojarsela al Yondaime, el cual hizo la técnica de espacio tiempo para absorber la enorme Bijuudama y arrojarla lejos de la aldea..

Minato: Eso estuvo cerca. Ahora debo idear un plan para alejarlo lo mas que pueda de la aldea y...

De repente una nube lo envuelve para solo distinguir el rastro de su técnica Hiraishin no jutsu, el habitual destello amarillo fugaz, para desaparecer con la rapidez que caracteriza al increíble jutsu.

**0o0oo0o00o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

ANBU de la hoja: Sandaime-sama, es increíble pero esta resistiendo a todos nuestros ataques!

Sandaime Hokage: Debemos resistir, haremos lo que este a nuestro alcance pero no desistiremos!

Jounnin de la hoja: Sandaime, hemos recibido información valiosa, la tropa del este esta preparada y lista para atacar, El Capitán Akimichi espera sus ordenes!

Sandaime Hokage: De la orden, guerra sin cuartel!

Jounnin de la hoja: A la orden Hokage-sama!

Sandaime Hokage: (-Contamos contigo, Chouza- se dijo a si mismo)

En efecto el contraataque se había lanzado, y Choza había activado su jutsu de súper hinchazón, el cual uso para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo al Kyuubi e inmovilizarlo, acto seguido ninjas del clan Inuzuka se unían en un súper colmillo cruzado para atacar de frente.

Jounnin de la Hoja: Hokage-sama, informe de ataque, Shikaku y su tropa preparan un ataque a gran escala y solicitan ordenes!

Sandaime Hokage: Ataquen sin piedad!

Al momento todos los ninjas del Clan Nara con Shikaku a la cabeza lanzaban un ataque conjunto para inmovilizar al Kyuubi con el jutsu imitación de sombras, acto seguido Chouza volvía a contraatacar en cuerpo a cuerpo para luego con ayuda de Inoichi Yamanaka coordinar un ataque en masa de todos los ninjas para lograr sacar al Kyuubi de la Aldea.

Sandaime Hokage: Lo hemos logrado, ahora debemos dejarlo fuera de combate... (-Minato, en donde carajos estas?- se dijo Hiruzen)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En un prado lejano, donde había vestigios de que una gran batalla había ocurrido, nuestro héroe jadeaba y el sudor le corría por las sienes..

Minato: Que es esta sensación que me entumece el cuerpo, que tiene que ver todo esto con...

Una explosión interrumpía sus pensamientos..

Minato: Viene de la aldea!

Y luego desapareció con su acostumbrado Raijin Volador.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jounnin de la hoja: logramos sacarlo de la aldea, ahora no podemos dejar que vuelva!

Chunnin de la hoja: Al ataque!

Jounnin de la hoja: Debemos derrotarlo!

A lo que el Kyuubi al verse rodeado decide contraatacar con otra Bijuudama.

Sandaime Hokage: Va a volver a hacerlo, todos a cubierto!

De repente una gran sombra se cernía sobre el ya preparado Kyuubi, desde el cielo un enorme sapo el cual vestía de azul y tenia una pipa en su boca descendía velozmente y caía aplastando contra el suelo a un maltrecho Nueve Colas evitando que lanzara la Bomba de Bestia con colas.

Jounnin de la hoja: Es Gamabunta-sama!

Gamabunta: Quieto cachorrito, es una orden.

Sandaime Hokage: Si Gamabunta esta aquí quiere decir..

En efecto era como Hiruzen se lo imaginaba, sobre el gran Jefe Sapo se encontraba el rubio Hokage de ojos celestes.

Sandaime Hokage: Minato...

Minato: Disculpen la demora (Decía este mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca)

Gamabunta: Yondaime es hora...

Minato: Si en efecto, disculpe, Sandaime-sama..

Sandaime Hokage: Oye espera... (-Se ha ido, y llevándose al Kyuubi con el- se dijo) Que se supone que harás, Minato...

Y luego en el cielo una voz se escuchaba...

Minato: Porque hay cosas muy importantes para mi que debo proteger...

Esta es la historia de un Héroe, el cual por sacrificarse a si mismo para salvar a su querida aldea se convirtió en leyenda. Un rubio que por sus ideales de paz y esperanza lucho con una feroz bestia para librar a la aldea que lo vio crecer de su inminente destrucción. Un noble guerrero que lucho para proteger a sus amigos y allegados, además de gente inocente de una muerte segura. Un Hokage con la ardiente Voluntad de Fuego heredada de sus maestros con una gran determinación..

Esta, es la historia, del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, el Yondaime Hokage:

Namikaze Minato...

**Fin del prologo** – Hola a todos, mi nombre es Nikko y vengo a contarles la historia del Yondaime, el heroe de Konoha! Espero les haya gustado mi primera historia, de aqui en adelante les contare acerca de Minato, me identifico plenamente con el y me pareció agradable hacer una historia con el de protagonista (Kurama: Mas Idolatrador y muere) Tu callate zorro.. Si como lo ven, nuestro acompañante en esta aventura no es mas ni menos que Kurama, el Zorro de las Nueve Colas (Kurama: Se obsequian autografos y fotos "muy sugerentes" jejeje) Como siempre robando lineas, Ero-Kitsune, disculpen a mi amigo, es muy entrometido, pero el se ofrecio -de mala gana- a ayudarme a contarles esta historia acerca del heroe de Konoha, aunque no queria que les contara esta parte de la historia (Kurama: Muy vergonzosa para mi) ... Aunque ya muchos como habrán notado comencé con el ataque a Konoha del nueve colas, pues pensé que era muy buen punto de partida para esta historia, disculpenme si le faltan detalles, es mi primera historia y el narrar no es algo que se me de con facilidad, Kurama me ayuda a corregir que jode (Kurama: el muy gaki no podria solo) Callate y no me averguenzes o hare el sello de los 8 trigramas en ti par que no hables! (Kurama: Huy se enfurecio el niño) Tu lo quisiste -Kanji/SELLO- En fin espero sus reviews y sus comentarios para saber que tal les gusta, suerte a todos y hasta el próximo capitulo.

**El siguiente capitulo sera: El Cumpleaños!**


	2. Capítulo 1 - El Cumpleaños

_**Capitulo 1. El Cumpleaños**_

Amanecía, el Sol se erguía precioso sobre el horizonte. Un nuevo día comenzaba para todos en la aldea, Konoha lucia realmente hermosa por las mañanas, los arboles reverdecían con las gotas de rocío que les regalaba alegre la madrugada, la tenue brisa que acompañaba el amanecer daba un pequeño toque gélido pero a la vez tentador..

En la casa Namikaze reinaba el silencio, nada raro, pues nadie de la familia acostumbraba a levantarse tan temprano un sábado. Por el contrario era agradable aquel silencio que se presentaba. La casa no era pequeña, al contrario al ser de uno de los clanes mas respetados de Konoha se esperaba que fuera mas grande, contaba con dos pisos, 3 habitaciones, la de sus padres, la del chico y una para huespedes, una magnifica sala con estudio, un hermoso jardin interior con un estanque y una pequeña aunque bella caida de agua, hacia la parte de atras daba hacia los patios de entrenamiento de la familia, en verdad era agradable estar alli. Solo alguien estaba despierto a esa hora. Escaleras arriba, en un cuarto donde abundaba todas las cosas buenas que un niño pudiera desear, desde un guardarropa extenso, con varios modelos de tenis y zapatos de vestir, varios modelos de juguetes y cosas así como un xbox de ultima generación y un enorme televisor del cual disfrutar con sus amigos divertidas tardes, se encontraba un niño de cabello alborotado rubio de unos 9 años de edad, porque un niño de esa edad no esta durmiendo plácidamente a tal hora, la razón estaba en que no podía dormir, esperaba ansioso la llegada de este día, no en balde, pues era sábado 25 de enero, su cumpleaños!

Pasaron las horas, hasta que se oyeron ruidos de pasos que se acercaban a su cuarto, el niño rubio ojiazul se escondió bajo las sabanas, haciéndose el dormido, puesto que no seria sorpresa si el sabia la sorpresa (se decía para sus adentros) lentamente se abría la puerta y entraban los padres del niño...

Niami: Un nuevo día se levanta, otro año mas para ti, Minato mi amor levantare aquí esta mama para ti!

Si en efecto, este era el pequeño Minato, a sus escasos 9 años recién cumplidos! El pequeño rubio se levantaba sin disimular que siempre estuvo despierto!

Minato: Oka-chan gracias!

Ryosuke: Feliz Cumpleaños hijo mio! No sabes la alegría que nos da que podamos compartí otro año mas contigo, viéndote crecer y haciéndonos cada vez mas y mas orgullosos!

Minato:Otta-chan siempre estarás orgulloso de mi (el niño le mostraba el pulgar como cierto niño rubio lo hacia cuando prometía algo mientras abrazaba efusiva mente a su madre) Es una promesa!

Ryosuke: Y sabes que las promesas no se olvidan se cumplen al pie de la letra.

Minato: Lo se padre...

Y tanto Minato como su padre dijeron al unisono: Pues ese es mi camino Ninja!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era una hermosa mañana, y el pequeño rubio se paseaba por la aldea, cuando de pronto fue embestido por un Ninja mucho mayor que el de unos 22 años a lo sumo, era de tez blanca, casi pálido, tenia el pelo largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, y sus ojos, eran como de una serpiente. Al reconocerlo enseguida se dio cuenta que era uno de los Sannin de Konoha, estaba frente al maestro de su prima..

Minato: Buenos días, Orochimaru-sama. Por que la prisa?

Orochimaru: hmpn.. Si es el pequeño Minato.. Como esta Niami?

Minato: Mama esta muy bien, horita esta en casa con papa, pero (con cara de puchero) no me ha contestado. Por que iba afanado Orochimaru-sensei? Casi me atropella (si no es que ya lo había hecho)

Orochimaru: Tengo algo de prisa, debo ver a Tsunade y Jiraiya en la puerta de la Hoja, nos vamos de misión... (Le mentía al niño, había recibido un informe de que los necesitaban en el frente de batalla contra la Aldea Oculta de la Roca, en esos momentos transcurría la 3ra Gran Guerra Ninja)

Minato: Hummm... Ya quiero graduarme de la academia para volverme todo un ninja como usted Orochimaru-sama, tal vez hasta sea un legendario Sannin también ( le dijo con una sonrisa zorruna como a las que nos tiene acostumbrado cierto peliamarillo bromista)

Orochimaru: Je.. Si kami quiere así sera pequeño, tal vez y hasta sea tu maestro! Serias un excelente ninja a mi lado te lo apuesto..

Minato: (con el clásico pulgar) Así sera Orochimaru-sensei!

Orochimaru se retira despidiéndose del rubio y diciendo para sus adentros ( De verdad tiene estilo, y el potencial para ser un gran ninja, se le nota en su gran intelecto, jejeje quien sabe y de verdad se convierta en mi discípulo) sonrío malevolamente...

Minato iba caminando divagando en sus pensamientos mientras veía el cielo, recordaba la conversación que acababa de tener con el Sannin. No era la primera vez que lo veía, su prima Nikki era del equipo asignado a su tutela, recordaba como una vez lo conoció...

_FLASHBACK_

Minato iba camino al campo de entrenamiento 13, su tía le había pedido el favor de que localizara a su prima, después de averiguar en varios sitios y preguntar dio con ella en el susodicho campo..

Minato: Nikki!

Nikki: Hola Min, como estas? que haces aquí..

Frente a el estaba una Gennin de no menos 11 años de edad, de pelo castaño con una pequeña coleta, con la que igual el pelo le caía mas allá de la mitad de la espalda, era de tez morena, un poco mas alta que Minato..

Minato: tía dice que vayas un momento a casa, que necesita de tus servicios..

Nikki: mm, bueno dejarme decirle...

Orochimaru: Nikki, no pensaras irte y dejarnos abandonados aquí, tenemos entrenamiento, Anko necesita mejorar mas sus lanzamientos y tu eres buena con los Kunais...

Anko: si porfa, la ultima misión casi nos cuesta por mi culpa.. (dijo un poco apenada)

Anko, una niña de pelo morado, el cual se le levantaba en bucles y remataba en un moño, era de piel morena, un poco mas alta y atractiva que la prima de Minato, hasta era mas voluptuosa para solo tener 11 años de edad también..

Nikki: tranquilo Orochimaru-sensei, voy y vuelvo enseguida, solo veré que necesita madre y regreso..

Orochimaru: Esta bien Nikki, ve pero tienes que venir, Hokage-sama nos asignara una misión para mañana..

Nikki: Hai, Orochimaru-sensei..

Anko: Y ese lindo rubio, no nos lo presentas (dijo Anko en tono un tanto pervertido)

Nikki: (que se había olvidado de que el pequeño Minato estuviere allí) el es mi primo Minato (se dirijio al chico rubio que se sonrojaba mientras Anko lo miraba en todo el sentido perverso de la palabra) ellos son Anko mi compañera de equipo y mi Sensei Orochimaru.

Minato se llevo las manos al rostro como estrujándose los ojos como si no creyera lo que veía..

Minato: el es, el es, de verdad el es Orochimaru-sama? El Legendario Sannin que junto a Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama se enfrentaron al temible Salamandra Hanzo de Amegakure?

Orochimaru: Jejejeje, Si solo Jiraiya viera esto, ya tiene club de fans.. (Guao no tiene mucho de haber sucedido esta batalla y ya estamos en los salones de Historia? se decía para si mismo el Hebi-Sennin)

Minato: si es el, Ichi-sensei nos hablo de los Legendarios Sannin de Konoha en clase!

Nikki: Guao Orochimaru-sensei, no me imaginaba que le gustaba tanto la fama..

Minato: Encantado de conocerlo, Orochimaru-sama..!

Orochimaru: hmpf, nah no hay de que... Y es al tonto de Jiraiya que le encanta la fama, siempre quiso ser famoso.. Ahora que lo pienso, tienes mucho parecido con ella, dime chico tu Madre no sera de casualidad Namikaze Niami?

Minato: Si así es (respondió orgullosamente el ojiceleste como alegrándose de que un personaje tan respetado como un Sannin conociere a su Madre)

Orochimaru: Hum, me recuerdas mucho a ella, fuimos grandes amigos..

Nikki: Conocía usted a mi tía Niami, Orochimaru-sensei? Y por que "fueron" amigos? ( pregunto un tanto extrañada la chica)

Orochimaru:(ante la directa de la chica este se sonrojo totalmente y volteo la vista hacia otro lado, no sin dejar de ver por el rabillo del ojo al rubio que no dejaba de verlo fijamente) Si fuimos amigos en la academia, y lamentablemente fuimos, y no preguntes mas, no quiero recordar eso..

Anko: (mirando a su sensei mientras se mordía un labio en una sonrisa perversa y diciendo para sus adentros –se nota que le gustaba- luego se dirigió al rubio) Y yo que, fui yo quien te note (el comentario de esta hizo que el chico se sonrojara aun mas)

Orochimaru: Dejalo Anko, tienes mala fama de violar niñitos, jejejeje

Anko:(haciendo pucheros) yo no soy así Orochimaru-sensei..

Nikki:(con una gota de sudor y los ojos en blanco) de verdad somos equipo? (Dijo esta para sus adentros)

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Minato al recordar eso solo pudo soltar una sonora carcajada...

Chica: Minatoooo...

El rubio de ojos celeste volteo para ver que a lo lejos una imagen borrosa lo llamaba y le saludaba con el brazo, solo mientras se acercaba y distinguía con claridad pudo ver que se trataba de su amiga Saori.

Saori era una hermosa pelirrosa de 10 años, vestia con una falda corta, sandalias ninjas y una blusa Azul eléctrico, en la cual en su espalda relucía brillante el símbolo de su clan, el famoso símbolo Uchiha, el cual era ligeramente tapado por su largo cabello. Minato se perdía en esos ojos color jade, si ella era su primer amor, la niña que en esos momentos le hacia temblar el corazón..

Minato: Hola, Saori-chan (El no podía contenerse, estar cerca de ella lo hacia estar casi al borde de perder el conocimiento, y se sonrojaba como si sufriera de insolación, hasta recordaba a cierta peliazul que se descontrolaba con solo nombrar a cierto jinchuuriki)

Saori: Hola, Minato-kun (Al parecer,ella sentía algo igual hacia el, solo que era muy testaruda para aceptarlo)

El rubio se quedo mirando, perdido en la mirada de la chica... Al rato sentía que lo llamaban...

-Minato...

-Minato...

-MINATOOOO...

Justo en cuanto el rubio reaccionaba un gran golpe volaba sobre su cabeza y lo dejaba en el suelo..

Minato: ayyyyy duele!

Saori: eso te mereces por pervertido idiota (dijo la chica con la cara totalmente cambiada, tenia rasgos de furia y los ojos blancos, era como cierta pelirrosa que siempre golpeaba a cierto chiquillo de bigotes)

Minato: por que siempre tienes que ser así, siempre tienes que ser tan violenta?

Pero el chico detuvo sus reclamos cuando la chica sonriente le mostraba un paquete. Este se levanto del suelo y extendió el brazo para recibirlo.

Saori: Feliz cumpleaños, espero te guste..

Minato: Gra-gracias, Saori-chan!

Luego este abrió el paquete, el cual tenia dos libros que a Minato le encantaron totalmente, El libro Secreto Ojo de la Mente y Manual de Técnicas Ocultas Ninjas..

Saori: Papa me los consiguió, se los pedí para ti..

Minato: Es el mejor regalo que me han dado (A decir verdad el único que me han dado hoy- dijo para sus adentros)

Saori: Pues me alegro que te guste ( ella miraba al peliamarillo como revisaba sus libros, gustosa de que si le había agradado la sorpresa) bueno me tengo que ir, Papa me prometió ayudarme a dominar mi Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Jutsu de fuego: Gran bola de fuego) para llevarlo a un nuevo nivel y no debo llegar tarde, así que..

Minato:(que había dejado de hojear los libros se dirigió a su amiga) oye... este... veras... (se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, se movía el pelo, le caían varias gotitas de sudor y estaba llegando al punto de ebullición cuando)

Chico: Oye, oye calmate te dará un soponcio, Saori-san, Minato quiere que vayas a su fiesta mas tarde..

A espaldas de Minato, un joven alto, de tez blanca, cabello largo como el de una chica, de ojos blanco totalmente como unas perlas, de unos 10 años de edad, vestido con monos de estilo ANBU, una franela blanca como rasgada y sobre de esta una especie de chamarra sin mangas, en sus brazos lucia vendajes como si estuviera lastimado todo el tiempo. Minato enseguida supo de quien se trataba..

Saori: Oh era eso, gracias por decirme, Hiashi-sama, nos vemos Minato-kun, ahi estare...

Minato: Hiashi!

Ante ellos estaba Hiashi Hyuuga, el mejor amigo de Minato, se conocían desde muy niños, debido a que los Hyuuga y los Namikaze tenían muy buenas relaciones, siempre había contactos y reuniones y en una de estas fue cuando se volvieron amigos..

Hiashi: hola, pelele, sigues sin decirle nada eh? (le decía a Minato mientras veía alejarse a Saori)

Minato: Es que no tengo el valor, y si me rechaza?

Hiashi: tonto, se nota que te quiere (señalo los libros que estaban en el suelo, y mas aun al libro El Ojo de la Mente) sabes lo difícil que es conseguir ese libro?

Minato: no ni idea, una vez lo vi en la sala de mi padre, pero me lo quito diciendo que era un libro muy importante para el, un regalo de mi abuelo que lo obtuvo como regalo de su maestro, el Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju..

Hiashi: Hum, había olvidado que perteneces a uno de los clanes mas respetados de Konoha, se dice que los Namikaze son descendientes directos de los Senju..

Minato: como puedes olvidar eso, si siempre los fastidiosos de los Hyuuga están en mi casa? (le dijo en tono burlón, Hiashi solo lo miro fulminantemente, y ya se notaban algunas venas en su rostro, seña del uso del famoso Byakugan, a lo cual el cambio a una mirada como de espanto y varias gotitas caían de su cabello) Es broma es broma solo bromeo..

Hiashi: hmpf, nunca cambiaras eh..

Minato: (llevándose un dedo a la sien y rascándose) este... veo que no ( con una sonrisa zorruna)

Hiashi: (tomándolo por el cuello y con el puño restregándole el cabello suavemente) siempre igual eres un tonto!

Minato: Ya ya sueltame me ahorcas!(le dijo mientras forcejeaba con el)

Los dos se soltaron, se miraron y soltaron una sonora carcajada..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lejos de Aquella escena apacible en Konoha, en la frontera del País del Fuego con el País de la Lluvia la situación era otra...

En un prado solitario, totalmente devastado con los vestigios de una gran batalla, una lucha acababa de finalizar. La imagen era tétrica, cientos de cuerpos de ninjas estabas regados por doquier, muchos eran ninjas de la Roca, y otros, de Konoha..

Chunnin de la Roca: (tose..) tsk, no les diré nada, no... no .. diré nada...

Al momento los ojos del ninja de la Roca se volvieron blancos, había muerto...

Kunoichi de Konoha: Dejalo Orochimaru, es inútil, no hablara, además no era necesario que lo remataras, ya iba a morir..

Orochimaru: Siempre tan débil, Tsunade (mientras retiraba la espada del cuello del ninja) Entiende que estamos en guerra, y no podemos demostrar piedad por nuestros enemigos..

Tsunade: Solo te digo que si ya habías acabado con la vida de muchos por lo menos hubieras dejado vivir a este, no crees que la unidad de inteligencia hubiera dado con la información? Tal vez hubiera logrado extraer cualquier cosa, aunque sea..

Orochimaru: Era inútil, ya se había negado a hablar, no era de extrañar que tuviese bloqueos mentales para evitar la extracción de información, verdad Jiraiya?

Un poco mas alejado de estos había un ninja sumido en sus pensamientos mientras veía el páramo de destrucción y muerte que había frente a el. Era un Ninja de unos 24 años, traje ANBU al igual que Orochimaru y Tsunade, la legendaria Princesa babosa. Tenia en pelo blanco, le caía un poco mas allá de los hombros y daba la impresión de que dispararía cientos de púas..

Tsunade: (se le acerca y le coloca una mano en el hombro) perdido en el espacio otra vez eh, Gama-Sennin?

Tsunade era una chica rubia alta de unos 25 años, de cabello liso y largo, pómulos perfectos y un cutis como de piel de bebe, además de su traje de ANBU llevaba una cinta en la frente con el protector de Konoha, y un colgante con una joya preciosa de Jade, regalo de su querido Abuelo, el Shodaime Hokage.

Jiraiya: (suspiro) ver todo esto es muy desagradable para mi, hasta cuando el odio en el mundo shinobi seguirá cobrando vidas, esta escena de desolación se pudo haber evitado...

Orochimaru: (el Hebi-Sennin se le había acercado minutos antes) amigo, mientras exista el odio en el mundo ninja las guerras no cesaran, la muerte seguirá rondando y los conflictos seguirán, el odio genera odio, y mientras existan los asesinos la cadena de odio seguirá...

Jiraiya: Pero creo firmemente,que, algún día, el odio cesara y las naciones del mundo se unirán en un son de paz.. tengo esperanza de ello...

Orochimaru: es algo difícil de creer en este mundo maldito tan corrompido y pútrido no existe tal cosa...

Jiraiya: Entonces yo rompere esa maldicion, luchare hasta el final, si existe algo como la paz, yo luchare para buscarla!

Orochimaru: Tan iluso como siempre, no ha cambiado en nada.. Sigue siendo el mismo chiquillo latoso de siempre..

Tsunade: Jiraiya...

_FLASHBACK_

Llovía fuerte, aquella lluvia no era normal, en aquella zona llovía casi todo el tiempo, este fenómeno ya era costumbre en el País de la Lluvia, la vista daba terror, era un desierto despoblado de vida alguna, el páramo vacío se perdía en el horizonte, alrededor había muchos ninjas muertos, otros heridos signos de la gran encarnizada batalla que acababa de culminar. El regimiento de la Aldea escondida entre la Lluvia (Amegakure) había sido derrotado por Konoha..

Ninja de la Lluvia: No doy crédito a mis ojos... Debo admitir que son grandes shinobis para haber podido acabar con mis tropas y haber resistido esta feroz batalla, estoy muy complacido por ello.. Hagamos un trato shinobis de Konoha...

En medio de tanta desolación habían tres ninjas frente a un gran animal que parecía como una salamandra gigante... Eran los ninjas de Konoha, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru...

Jiraiya: Dime, que quieres de nosotros..

En lo alto de la Salamandra gigante, un ninja de la Lluvia, de aspecto como zombie, tenia el pelo amarillo, largo, y un casco que le recubría parte del cráneo, y en la boca tenia una especie de aparato de buceo el cual hacia su voz mas que aterradora, vestia con ropaje de invierno muy holgado, y en la mano portaba una hoz unida a una larga cadena..

Ninja de la Lluvia: He de admitir que estoy impresionado con su fuerza, al punto de haber aguantado hasta aquí mis ataques es algo que se merece recompensarse... Grandes shinobis de Konoha, diganme sus nombres y yo les daré el mio, y podrán marchar..

Orochimaru: Esto me da muy mala espina..

Tsunade: Como nos aseguras que al solo darte nuestros nombres nos dejaras irnos?

Ninja de la Lluvia: Os aseguro que es cierto, han dado buen espectáculo y os dejare marchar en libertad, pero solo así, si osan darme sus nombres..

Jiraiya: Ella es Tsunade, el Orochimaru y mi persona Jiraiya...

Ninja de la Lluvia: Hum, os dejare marchar, pero como premio al haber sobrevivido ante mi presencia, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama y Orochimaru-sama, de ahora en adelante el mundo shinobi los conocerá como:

"Los 3 Legendarios Sannins de Konoha"

Tsunade: y tu nombre cual es..

Ninja de la Lluvia: Os nombro así por haber tenido el valor de enfrentar y salir con vida de una batalla con:

"Salamandra Hanzo"

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Los tres sannin emprendían el regreso a Konoha..

Orochimaru: A pesar que llegamos en medio de la batalla lo hemos logrado..

Tsunade: Pero Konoha sufrió importantes bajas..

Orochimaru: Cosas así suceden en la guerra es inevitable..

Tsunade: A este paso empezaran a enviar a los Gennins a la batalla..

Orochimaru: Hablando de Gennins, Jiraiya, sabias que ya tienes club de fans en Konoha?

Jiraiya:(la cara se le había iluminado y sus ojos parecían dos estrellas) En seriooo? (enseguida se imagino siendo abarrotado por miles de chicas pidiendo autógrafos) y habían muchas chicas lindas?(Este comentario le saco una venita en la frente a la princesa babosa mientras se decía así misma -Tan pervertido como siempre)

Orochimaru: No lo se, solo se que las historias se riegan muy rápido, en la academia ninja ya se habla de los legendarios sannins..

Tsunade: no sabia que ya somos historia..

Los tres se miraron y rieron al unisono..

Orochimaru: A decir verdad, me he enterado de esto ultimo por un chiquillo Namikaze..

Tsunade: No me digas, quien..

Orochimaru: El hijo de Niami, Minato..

Tsunade: Así que Niami tiene un chico..

Jiraiya: Ese Ryosuke se salio con la suya, (hizo cara de puchero inflando su cara) se quedo con la mas linda, inteligente, preciosa..

Tsunade lo detuvo y le dijo que se callara, Hablar de Niami frente a Orochimaru era Tabú, (Orochimaru iba delante de ellos despidiendo un aura oscura con los ojos ensombrecidos y varios puntitos suspensivos)

_FLASHBACK_

Era un día soleado, cálido, perfecto para pasear y ver las nubes, en un prado hermoso, mas bien una colina, al horizonte se apreciaban las caras de los Hokages, habían muchos arboles y flores para escoger. En lo alto de un árbol, un chico estaba sentado leyendo un libro, o al menos eso intentaba, ya que algo lo distraía...

Chica: (reía sin parar) Niami, que haces..

Una niña de 13 años de pelo amarillo liso, largo que casi le llegaba a los talones, jugaba con un cachorro mientras hacia gestos graciosos que destornillaban a su amiga

Niami: Que voy a hacer, pues jugar con Kuromaru, debe ser divertido siempre andar con un lindo cachorrito como este Shia..

Shia: Verdad que si? Mi madre me lo dio hace poco, es costumbre del Clan Inuzuka, según mi padre..

Niami:Guao... Debe ser fabuloso..

Shia: Jejeje supongo..

El niño estaba embelesado viendo esa escena, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayo del árbol asustándolas..

Niami: (aterrada y con su amiga detrás de ella, Kuromaru ya se había puesto en posición de ataque) Qu-qu-quien anda ahí..

Chico: tranquilas no les haré daño ( decía el niño mientras se levantaba)

Un niño de unos 12 años se levantaba, de tez pálida, con un cabello largo y negro como el azabache, con unos ojos como si fueran de serpiente, vestia un kimono sencillo azul...

Shia: Pero si es solo Orochimaru, seguro nos estabas espiando verdad?

Orochimaru: (apenado y sacudiendo los brazos) N-no no solo leía pero me había quedado dormido ( buscaba con afán el libro para mostrárselo a las chicas pero no daba con el)

Shia: Vámonos Niami, dejemos a este mirón solo.. Ven Kuromaru..

Orochimaru veía como la chica se iba alejando mientras volteaba a mirarlo y el se quedo anonadado por la belleza de esa niña, y repetía para sus adentros (Niami)

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Jiraiya: Oh cierto lo olvidaba...

Tsunade: si quieres podías continuar, me hubiera gustado que una serpiente te tragara..

Jiraiya: (a quien el comentario no le hizo gracia en lo mas mínimo) Tsunade, nunca te comprendo..

Orochimaru reía para sus adentros...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eran ya las siete de la noche y los amigos de la academia de Minato se retiraban a sus casas, habían pasado un rato agradable en la fiesta del pelirrubio. En la casa Namikaze solo quedaban la familia, Saori Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuuga.

En la puerta Hiashi y Minato charlaban con Saori..

Saori: Ese tonto de Choza, casi acaba con fiesta y todo, no le era suficiente acabar con los bocadillos, también se quería aventar el pastel de Minato-kun!

Hiashi: Cierto cierto, Shikaku tuvo que agarrarlo para que no acabara con el, pero no pudo contenerlo y todo le cayo encima a Inoichi...

Minato: cierto fue una escena horrible..

Los tres rieron a carcajadas al unisono, mientras al otro lado Inoichi, Shikaku y Choza estornudaban al mismo tiempo...

Saori: pero al final fue muy divertido, tus fiestas siempre tienen buen espectáculo, recuerdo la del año pasado, el hermano de Hiashi, Hizashi había confundido el sake de tu papa con refresco, estaba tan borracho que..

Se detuvo, la mirada de Hiashi se había tornado aterradora. Si había algo que no le gustaba a Hiashi era que se burlaran de su familia o de Minato. El ojos azules lo miro y le dijo que se calmara que solo era broma..

Minato: La luna esta muy linda hoy eh, Saori-chan? (mas que fijarse en la luna, el quería cambiar de tema para no incomodar a su amigo)

Saori: Si cierto, Oh mira un estrella fugaz! (Saori le tomo la mano y al momento el chico se sonrojo)

Hiashi al ver aquella señal, se retiro y dijo que iba al baño. Era el momento de su amigo y no quería brillar mas que el sol en ese momento..

Minato: (que en ese momento tartamudeaba mas que nunca) S-si, Ya-ya la vi, es, es( mirándola fijamente) es hermosa..

Saori bajo la mirada del cielo y vio a la cara a Minato, luego su mano agarrando la de el y se sobresalto, retiro su mano de un golpe y se sonrojo de tal manera que cualquiera creería que podría quemarse con tocar su cara..

Minato se le acercaba, se arrimaba mas y mas, hasta que quedo justo a su lado..

Minato: (quien miraba fijamente un collar que tenia un dije con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha) Que lindo collar, no me lo regalas?

Saori: (quien se había quedado embobada viendo la cara del rubio que a la luz de la luna parecía la de sus ídolos de rock que tenia en los posters de su cuarto, -Oh, cielos es tan hermoso- decia para sus adentros) No puedo. Es un regalo de mi padre, tiene detrás del dije mi nombre..

Minato: (suspiro) Que lastima.. Me hubiera encantado ese dije..

Saori: Si que lastima..

Minato:...

Saori: Minato-kun?

Minato: Si, Saori-chan?

Saori: Es cierto que gustas de mi?

Minato se había quedado paralizado como cuando atrapas a un ladrón en plena fechoría..

Minato: (quien ahora estaba a punto de caer desmayado) sa-sa, Saori-chan, Qu-qu-quien te ha dicho?

Saori: Me lo ha contado Hiromi, Hiashi no debió contarle, jejeje.

Minato: Rayos, ese tonto ha hecho que me descubran..

Saori: Pero si no ha hecho nada malo, además, por que no simplemente me lo decías?

Minato: (la sangre se le subía de nuevo a la cabeza) De-decirte-lo, Saori-chan?

Saori: Si por que simplemente no me lo decías?

Minato: Es que, simplemente, temía tu rechazo..

Saori: Bueno, hace tiempo lo sabia, y aun sigo aquí, por que he de rechazar al rubio de mis sueños?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Minato se quisiera salir por la boca...

Minato: Esto, yo..

Pero el rubio no tuvo oportunidad de terminar de decir lo que quería, pues una sensación cálida le recorría los labios y un tibio beso se dejo sentir entre aquellos chicos...

Horas mas tarde, Saori se despedía de Minato con un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, y a su vez le decía en los oídos a su rubio: Te Amo..

Minato: Creo que es muy pronto para eso, no?

Saori: Para mi no, siempre había sentido eso.

Minato: Bueno, no se que decir..

Saori: Bueno.. Me amaras en la mañana?

Minato: Eh?

Saori echo a correr mientras volvía a decir:

Me amaras en la mañana!

El peliamarillo de ojos celestes se quedo viéndola mientras ella se perdía de vista...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba muy oscuro, y solitario, pero eso no parecía importarle a la pequeña Saori, venia feliz de la vida de casa de su chico ideal..

Saori: (sumergida en sus pensamientos) Lo bese, bese a Minato, no puedo creer que haya besado al mas lindo de la clase!

Pero un ruido la saco de sus fantasías..

Saori: Quien, quien anda ahí..

Rápidamente saco varios shurikens de su bolsa de armas y se dispuso en posición de ataque. Cuando se acerco resulto que se trataba de un perro hurgando en la basura..

Saori: fiu, que susto..

Ninja desconocido 3: sobre ella!

Saori con los reflejos que tenia pudo salir del campo de ataque de los ninjas, luego lanzo varios shurikens con los que le corto el protector a uno el cual cayo al suelo, el ninja dio un alarido de dolor por el shuriken que se había incrustado en su ojo, luego otro que había saltado rápidamente se posiciono detrás de Saori y la ataco con un Kunai, la Uchiha salto hacia atrás justo para salvarse del corte que podía haber degollado su cuello, no así su dije caía al suelo pues su collar no había corrido con la misma suerte..

Saori: Qu-quienes son? No son de Konoha, no deberían estar aquí!

Ninja desconocido 1: Cierto no somos de aquí, pero venimos por algo que tu posees!

Saori: Que yo poseo? (enseguida se percato de lo que querían los ninjas)

Saori: Nunca tendrán mis ojos!

Saori caminaba en pasos cortos hacia atrás pero los ninjas la rodearon, al verse acorralada no le quedo de otra:

Saori: Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu (Jutsu de fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)

De inmediato una gran esfera de fuego salia de la boca de la chica que trato de quemar a los dos ninjas que estaban frente a ella.

Ninja desconocido 2: Doton: Doka Yaumuki ( Jutsu de tierra: Ventisca de rocas)

Una gran cantidad de rocas salen del suelo haciendo un tornado el cual impacta de lleno en la pequeña y la deja inconsciente..

Ninja desconocido 1: Enemigo neutralizado..

Ninja desconocido 3: Es del Clan Uchiha?

Ninja desconocido 2: En efecto, es una poseedora del Sharingan..

Ninja desconocido 1: Bien, volvamos a la aldea, ya tenemos lo que queriamos..

Los ninjas cargaron con el cuerpo de Saori y se dieron al la fuga...

**Fin del Capitulo 1 – **Gracias por seguir esta historia! Estoy tratando de conseguir toda la informacion posible acerca de la vida de Minato (Kurama: Mentiroso, solo le pregunto a Lady Tsunade) Oye de que lado estas, ademas deberias estar sellado! Ah cierto chicos, usare signos de exclamacion en esta parte para separar mis dialogos con Kurama y no despistarlos, disculpenme y disculpenlo a el por entrometido (Kurama: a quien le dices asi?) No me obligues a usar el sello! Bueno prosigo, hoy hicieron su aparición en ella Los tres Sannin, Orochimaru, Ero-Sennin Jiraiya y Tsunade baa-chan los héroes de comienzos de la 3ra guerra mundial ninja (Kurama: Huy si como no, solo huyeron de un tipo y ya son heroes?) No le hagan caso, y quien lo diria que en el pasado Orochimaru era un tio bueno! Aqui se revela que Orochimaru es el sensei de la prima de Minato, a la vez que alguna vez, si no todavía, estuvo enamorado (Kurama: Si de la Mama de Minato, te lo imaginas si hubiera sido el Abuelo de Naruto?) -Escalofrio, eeeerrrr- No quiero ni imaginarme! acompañado de Anko. Se revela que Hiashi el futuro padre de Hinata-chan es el mejor amigo de mi padre (Kurama: Ese viejo ogro? Esa si no me la creo, si hasta a mi me da miedo!) El zorro hablando de colas, algun dia sabremos por que cambia de caracter. Hey le tienes miedo a un Hyuuga, tu el todopoderoso Kyuubi (Kurama: Silencio niño) jajajaja! y que el primer amor de mi padre fue una chica Uchiha (Kurama: Que piensas de eso, Kushina?) Hey a Kushi-chan no la metas en esto, estamos contando una historia recuerdas! Pero ahora que acaban de juntarse ha sido raptada por ninjas desconocidos que quieren apoderarse del Sharingan, Amigos que pasara, no se lo pierdan en el siguiente capitulo...! Hasta entonces!

Ah y no quiero irme sin agradecer a **NARUHIN1, Trigo-sama13, Sakura1402, ISayPurr, Zab Monteith Hudson **por seguir la historia y hacer de ella su favorita, les juro que hago lo posible por hacerla lo mejor! Gracias a todos por el apoyo!

**El siguiente capitulo sera: La Búsqueda!**


	3. Capítulo 2 - La Busqueda

_**Capitulo 2. La Búsqueda**_

Minato estaba todavía en la puerta, mordiéndose un labio mientras la imagen del beso con su amiga Saori venia una y otra vez a su mente, había sido su primer beso, y le había gustado, lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado ese 25 de enero, día de su cumpleaños, se prometió a si mismo que nunca lo olvidaría..

Pero luego vino a su mente aquella frase: Me amaras en la mañana? Las ultimas palabras de su amiga lo habían desconcertado, nunca se había preguntado que sentía de verdad por aquella chica. Es cierto, el se derretía cada vez que observaba a la pelirrosa, sus ojos jade lo hipnotizaban, y se desmayaba con solo tocarla. Pero era verdadero amor?

Rápidamente subió al cuarto donde su amigo estuvo las ultimas horas, pensaba disculparse por haberlo abandonado. Al entrar, Hiashi estaba muy entretenido jugando en la Xbox 360, jugaba un terrorífico juego de extraterrestres y demonios. El rubio entro y se sentó en la cama, y observaba a su amigo jugar.

Divagaba en sus pensamientos, recordaba una y otra vez el beso, y la frase que lo había puesto a dudar.

Hiashi: Diablos, ese imp se mueve muy rápido, necesito acabar con el..

Minato lo observaba, y al momento se sobresaltaron del escalofrío, en el juego, un HellKnight (caballero del infierno) acababa de aparecer y el personaje se había quedado sin munición...

Minato: Corre no tienes munición..

Hiashi: Es cierto, pero tengo la sierra..

Minato: Eso no le hará nada nada, mejor usa El Cubo de las Almas..

Hiashi: Cierto, tienes razón Minato..

De verdad que jugar Doom 3 tan tarde de la noche daba mucho miedo, se decía Minato..

Hiashi: Y bien, que paso con Saori? (se dirigía a Minato mientras masacraba una horda de demonios)

Minato: Bueno, nos besamos..

Hiashi: Eeeeh! (de la impresión al personaje del juego lo habían matado, luego apago el Xbox y le presto toda su atención a su amigo) En serio! Por fin lo has logrado pillo..

Minato: Si puede decirse que si, pero ahora estoy muy confundido..

Hiashi: Eh?

Minato: Es cierto que la bese si, pero algo me hizo pensar si solo me gustaba o de verdad sentía algo por ella..

Hiashi: Que cosa?

Minato: Me dijo que me amaba..

Hiashi: Oh, entiendo. Y tu que le dijiste.?

Minato: Que todo iba muy rápido, que no sabia que decirle, y luego me dijo una frase, la cual me tiene pensando que siento en realidad..

Hiashi: Que frase?

Minato: "Me amaras en la mañana?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Saori abría los ojos poco a poco, solo veía que colgaba de algo, como si la llevaran cargada, veía que iba con rapidez sobre arboles y ríos, de pronto cayo en cuenta que había sido raptada.

Ninja desconocido 1: Acamparemos aquí, estamos lo suficientemente lejos de Konoha como para que nos encuentren, además para cundo se den cuenta de que la chiquilla desapareció ya estaremos en el País de la Tierra..

Ninja desconocido 2: Cierto, y nos habremos apoderado del Sharingan..

Ninja desconocido 3: A decir verdad, fue muy fácil hacernos con ella, están seguros que era la chica que nos habían encomendado raptar?

Ninja desconocido 2: En efecto, es tal y como la describió el Tsuchikage. Lo que no entiendo por que tiene tanto interés en esta chica en especial..

Ninja desconocido 1: Silencio, no debemos hablar de eso, es secreto de Rango S..

La ojos de jade estaba desconcertada, el Kage de otra aldea había ordenado raptarla a ella en particular, sabia que querían su Sharingan, pero por que en especial el de ella? Si en efecto ella ya había despertado su Sharingan a la tierna edad de 6 años, gracias a los entrenamientos de su padre, y lo había desarrollado al punto de que salieran las 3 gotas características.. Pero seguía pensando, por que a ella en particular, si habían Sharingans mas poderosos que el de ella en la familia, incluido el de su hermano Fugaku. No comprendía la razón de por que aquellos desconocidos la querían a ella..

La kunoichi solo pensaba en una cosa: Escapar!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Amanecía en Konoha, ese día estaba extraño, el Sol no brillaba como siempre, estaba oculto tras la enorme nube negra que amenazaba con descargar toda su furia sobre la aldea, se avecinaba una feroz tormenta eléctrica..

Era domingo, por lo cual en la casa Namikaze nadie se levantaba temprano, como cosa rara. El único que si estaba despierto era Hiashi, no por nada era un Hyuuga, y en su casa acostumbraban a levantarse con el alba, y ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Estaba observando por la ventana, para desgano de Minato que la luz del día le daba directo en la cara. Minato daba vueltas, se tapaba, pero a la final no pudo mas y se tuvo que levantar.

Minato: Chamo, tu no duermes?

Hiashi: Disculpa, no tenia sueño.

Minato: (lanzando un gran bostezo y hablando al mismo tiempo) Diablos yo si, pero con esa luz no logro conciliarlo..

El rubio se levanto de la cama con una mano en los ojos y una gota saliendole del ojo derecho. Hiashi al verlo no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada..

Minato: A ver cuentame el chiste a ver si me río..

Hiashi: Es que me da risa tu pijama, seguro que no estabas dormido al colocártela?

Minato vio sus ropas y para su vergüenza, se había puesto la parte de arriba de una pijama y la de otra, abajo, ahora entendía por que durmió tan incomodo. Se dirijio al baño, se dio una ducha y se lavo los dientes, luego salio con un suéter de capucha sin mangas, unos pantalones con varios bolsillos y se había puesto sus tenis rojos Nike..

Minato: Que tanto observas, Hiashi? (le decía mientras se acercaba a la ventana)

Hiashi: Las nubes, están un poco extrañas el día de hoy..

Minato: Si al parecer...

Pero un muchacho lo interrumpió llamándolo desde la calle..

Chico: Minato!

De inmediato los chicos saltaron por la ventana hasta el tejado de la entrada..

Minato: Que sucede, Fugaku-san?

Frente a ellos estaba un Gennin de 14 años, de pelo corto que le caía de ambos lados, y remataba en una especie de cola, vestia con shorts cortos, debajo le asomaban vendajes en las piernas, su chamarra azul tenia el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, y llevaba su protector de Konoha en el cuello, el era el hermano mayor de Saori..

Fugaku: Dile a Saori que salga ahora mismo, que a papa no le hizo gracia que se quedara aquí y no le avisara..

Hiashi: De que hablas Fugaku, Saori-san se fue ayer al terminar la fiesta.

Minato: Si yo mismo me despedí de ella y vi cuando se marcho( aunque a este ultimo la idea de que Saori se quedara le hubiera gustado)

Fugaku: Entonces no esta aquí.. Donde diablos se habrá metido esa pelos de felpa..

Minato: Que pasa con Saori-chan?

Fugaku: Ayer no llego a casa, Madre esta muy preocupada y en estos momentos todos los del clan están buscándola..

Hiashi: Te molesta si vamos contigo a ayudaros..?

Fugaku: No, en lo absoluto, El Ojo Blanco nos ayudaría mucho a encontrarla..

Minato: Cierto, me alegra que estés aquí, Ojoloco..

Hiashi: jeje.. Byakugan!

Al momento, Hiashi activaba su doujutsu especial, su cara cambiaba y se le notaban las venas que le rodeaban los párpados, signo de que el Ojo Blanco estaba activado. Luego Hiashi comenzó a rastrear el lugar..

Minato: Que sucede, Hiashi?

Hiashi: Sugiero que vayamos por ahí, hay estelas del chakra de Saori-san por allá..

Fugaku: Vamos!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Había amanecido, pero caía una soberana tormenta de agua, la chica pelirrosa temblaba de frío, pues estaba a la interperie bajo un árbol. Luego de una de las tiendas, uno de sus captores se dirija a ella. Temía lo peor, y solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero el chico solo saco una manta y se la coloco a la kunoichi. Ella entonces pudo detallar a aquel ninja, era un chico de aproximadamente unos 16 años, vestia ropas de guerra, ropaje rojo, que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, la parte de arriba llevaba una franela con una sola manga que le cubría el brazo derecho, y el izquierdo lo tenia al descubierto, llevaba una pañoleta cubriéndole el cabello y una especie de mascara que le cubría parcialmente el rostro, para sorpresa de ella no tenia protector alguno, al parecer lo había perdido..

Saori: Po-por que me-me ayudas (le decía temblando del frío)

Ninja desconocido 2: Porque es mi deber..

Saori: Pero si me raptaron de mi aldea, lo lógico es..

Ninja desconocido 2: Si pero nuestras ordenes son llevar a la poseedora del mas poderoso Sharingan sana y viva ante el Tsuchikage..

Saori: Mas poderoso? No entiendo, no soy la que buscan..

Ninja desconocido 2: Si, el Tsuchikage no se equivocaría, Kunoichi, de unos 9 o 10 años, de cabello rosa, y ojos de color Jade..

Saori: Pero por que a mi, que tengo de especial?

Ninja desconocido 2: Porque, según el Tsuchikage, eres la descendiente directa de el, y por lo tanto debes haber heredado el mas poderoso Sharingan de todos los tiempos..

Saori: No lo entiendo, descendiente?

Ninja desconocido 2: Lo sabrás a su tiempo, el Tsuchikage te lo dirá!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los chicos saltaban entre un tejado y otro, cuando un objeto brillante llamo la atención de uno de ellos..

Minato: Chicos detenganse..!

Fugaku: (quien estaba un tejado mas adelante) Que sucede Minato..?

Hiashi: (quien estaba a su lado) Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver..

Minato bajo hasta el nivel de la calle y vio al lado de un bote de basura el objeto que brillaba con luz propia..

Minato: Es su dije!

Fugaku y Hiashi se habían acercado a Minato y veían el objeto..

Fugaku: Si en efecto es su dije..

Hiashi: Y aquí hay vestigios de una batalla..

Minato: Como lo sabes?

Fugaku le mostró, en lo alto de la pared habían Kunais clavados, y luego Hiashi vio un poste y ramas quemadas..

Fugaku: Si, es el rastro de alguien que usa un jutsu de fuego..

Hiashi: Y no solo jutsu de fuego, también hay rastros del uso del Doton..

Minato: Jutsus de estilo Tierra?

Hiashi: Si, cuando usas Jutsus de Elementos, en el sitio donde los usas queda un aura y rastros de chakra, imperceptible para el ojo común, pero no escapa a los Byakugan y Sharingan..

Fugaku: Es cierto.. Entonces alguien ataco a mi hermana..

Hiashi: En efecto, el chakra que se uso en el elemento fuego es el de Saori-san, lo que..

Minato: Hey chicos miren..

Entre la basura regada, Minato levantaba lo que parecía un protector..

Fugaku: Yo he visto ese símbolo en algún lado, a ver, por que no prestaba atención en clase de geografía!

Hiashi: No perdamos tiempo, debemos alertar a los de la aldea de lo que paso..

Minato: Yo iré con Papa, debe estar en la torre Hokage, el Sandaime lo mando llamar..

Fugaku: Yo iré con los del clan, de inmediato deberán poner manos a la obra..

Hiashi: Iré contigo Minato..

Minato: Hai, entonces nos vemos en la torre..

Fugaku: Entendido..

Los chicos habían dado con lo que había pasado, si en efecto, Saori había sido secuestrada!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ninja desconocido 1: Llegamos a la frontera con Amegakure ( País de la Lluvia) debemos rodear la Aldea escondida entre la Lluvia y luego estaremos en Iwagakure (País de la Roca)

Ninja desconocido 3: Debemos pensar en algo, como burlaremos a los Ninjas de Konoha que custodian la frontera..

Ninja desconocido 2: (jadeando, el cargaba a Saori) Solo debemos realizar lo mismo que hicimos para entrar..

Ninja desconocido 3: Llegas tarde, Rojo (Nombre clave)

Rojo: Alguien necesitaba ir al baño, y se tardo mas de lo esperado..

Ninja desconocido 1: Como esta la portadora del Sharingan? Debe estar hambrienta, una vez hayamos pasado la frontera, buscaremos algo que comer..

Ninja desconocido 3: Escuchaste niña, comerás algo pronto.. (dijo mientras levantaba la manta)

El ninja se sorprendió..

Ninja desconocido 3: Eres un tonto la chica ha escapado..!

Rojo: P-perdon.. (dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza -con razón venia muy callada)

Ninja desconocido 1: De verdad es la chica que buscamos, era imposible hacer el jutsu de sustitución mientras la amarrabas, uso su Sharingan y creo un Genjutsu..

Ninja desconocido 3: Es increíble que una niña que ni siquiera es Gennin tenga amplio control de técnicas.. Ahora que haremos Azul?

Rojo: Eso demuestra que lo que dice el Tsuchikage es cierto, es la heredera..

Azul: Si y si no la atrapamos nos enterraran vivos, vamos, debemos recapturarla Negro...

Rojo: Me has engañado totalmente eh -dijo para sus adentros.

_FLASHBACK_

Saori: Oye rojo (sabia su nombre en clave porque lo había escuchado de sus compañeros)

Rojo: Si?

Saori: podrías detenerte? Quiero ir..

Rojo: No podemos, debemos llegar a Amegakure antes del anochecer..

Saori: Es que no aguanto, de verdad quieres que me haga encima? Te ensuciaras..

Rojo pensó por un momento como seria de desagradable, luego le hizo una seña a sus compañeros los cuales siguieron..

Saori: Que les dijiste?

Rojo: que se adelantaran, debía hacer algo..

Saori: Gracias...

Luego rojo la desato y le unió hilos de chakra para que no escapara, luego le mostró los arbustos, Vale puedes ir, le dijo Rojo..

Saori ya había hecho sus necesidades, y luego se dijo a si misma -es mi oportunidad. Cerro sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir tenia las retinas rojas con el borde de color Jade, con un punto negro rodeado de 3 gotitas negras, había activado su Sharingan. Luego, recordó las palabras de su padre cuando la entrenaba -concentrate en el objetivo-

Saori salio de los arbustos y se dirigió hacia rojo, se acerco a el y se quedo quieta, Rojo procedió a atarla mientras le decía que si estaba bien, esta no contestaba..

Rojo: Antes eras mas comunicativa, que sucede?

Saori:...

Rojo: No quieres hablar eh? Bueno yo en tu lugar actuaria de la misma forma..

Luego se la monto en la espalda y la cubrió con una manta. De lejos en unos arbustos la verdadera Saori lo veía alejarse..

Saori: Casi me descubre, tengo que mejorar mi Genjutsu, pero ahora debo escapar..

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ryosuke: Secuestrada!

Minato: Si Padre, Saori-chan fue secuestrada. ( le enseño el dije y el protector que encontraron)

Ryosuke: Y por nuestros enemigos en la guerra, vamos debemos ir con Hokage-sama!

Hiashi: Yo iré a casa. Minato si me necesitas no dudes en buscarme.

Minato: Gracias, amigo!

En la oficina del Hokage se sostenía una fuerte discusión. Pues se escuchaba con solo acercarse a la puerta, el padre de Minato toco y se escucho un "Adelante"

Rápidamente Minato y su padre entraron a la oficina del Hokage. Esta estaba un poco desordenada, llena de papeles que se debían firmar y sellar, frente a ellos en un enorme escritorio donde mas papeles habían, un hombre un poco mayor, vestido con finas telas de seda blancas y rojas, que remataban en un gorro rojo y blanco con el símbolo del Hokage..

Ryosuke: Sandaime-sama!

Sandaime Hokage: Que te sucede Ryosuke, estas pálido..

El Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, estaba discutiendo el informe de misión de sus Alumnos, los tres Sannin. Minato fue el que se dio cuenta que también en la oficina se encontraba ellos, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru. Este ultimo fue el que se dirigió al niño..

Orochimaru: Pero miren, si es el pequeño Minato..

Minato: Orochimaru-sensei!

Jiraiya: Sensei? Ya le das clases al chico?

Orochimaru: Supongo que me dice así por respeto, o admiración (esto ultimo lo dijo con malicia, para molestia de Jiraiya)

Tsunade: Así que tu eres el pequeño de Niami, yo soy..

Minato: Eres Lady Tsunade, la gran ninja medico, y el es Jiraiya-sama! Lo se, son los legendarios Sannin!

Jiraiya: Jajaja.. Era cierta tu historia Orochimaru, y dime chico, donde esta mi club de admiradoras?

Minato: Club de admiradoras?

Tsunade: Veo que no era totalmente cierta, jajaja... Y dime chico, como esta tu Madre?

Minato: Bien, supongo (el chico veía que Orochimaru se comportaba algo extraño, se encorvo y jugaba en el piso con una roca, mientras desprendía un aura morada)

Tsunade: (diciéndole en el oído al chico, había olvidado que no se debía nombrar a Niami frente a Orochimaru) No te preocupes, así como su aspecto el es totalmente raro, bueno chico le das mis saludos a tu madre, le dices que una vieja amiga quiere volver a hablar con ella ( mientras le guiñaba un ojo)

Minato: Hai, Lady Tsunade!

Tsunade: es un chico encantador..

Luego de que Minato le hubiera explicado las cosas a Hiruzen, el tercero se rascaba la barbilla mientras observaba el protector..

Hiruzen: Así que ninjas de la Roca, eh?

Jiraiya: Ninjas de la Roca?

Tsunade: Que se suponen que quieren con una Uchiha?

Hiruzen: Eso quisiera averiguarlo, pero si cierto pálido me hubiera traído un ninja para interrogarlo tal vez sabríamos las intenciones del enemigo..

Orochimaru: Mil perdones, Sarutobi-Sensei..

Ryosuke: Entonces no tenemos ni idea de que quieren con la pequeña Saori..

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Orochimaru dio con el objetivo al ve el dije y recordar algo..

Orochimaru: Es obvio, quieren el Sharingan..

Hiruzen: El Sharingan?

Jiraiya: Puede que sea cierto, después de todo es una Uchiha, pero por que una niña que ni siquiera es Gennin?

Hombre mayor: Porque es la heredera del Clan Uchiha, la descendiente directa del Renegado Demonio..

Mujer mayor: Debemos impedir que el Sharingan caiga en manos de nuestros enemigos!

Ryosuke: Consejeros Homura y Koharu!

Hiruzen: Es cierto lo que dices , para que sea cierto ella debería ser...

Koharu: Exacto, la Bisnieta del Legendario Guerrero..

Orochimaru: Y el clan lo sabe?

Hiruzen: Solo unos pocos, es secreto de estado, hasta para ellos es vergonzoso hablar de esa persona..

Homura: No me extraña que le hayan ocultado la verdad a la chiquilla..

Jiraiya: Pero sigo sin entenderlo, de quien es descendiente? Y por que la quieren los de la Roca?

Tsunade: Tu si que lees historia verdad..!

Orochimaru: Ella es la bisnieta del Guerrero Legendario que tuvo la osadía de enfrentarse al Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju..

Ryosuke: No me digas que la niña es..

Homura: Si, la nieta de...

Hiruzen: "Uchiha Madara"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fugaku y su padre iban a toda velocidad a la torre del Hokage, ya le había contado todo a su padre y consintieron en que debían pedir ayuda. Hablaban mientras saltaban los tejados..

Fugaku: Padre..

Hombre: Dime Fugaku..

Fugaku: Por que esos ninjas quieren a Saori-niichan?

Hombre: Es una larga historia, una larga y horrorosa historia, jamas creí que mi pequeña fuera la heredera, pensé que podrías haber sido tu, o tu hermano Keisuke..

Fugaku: Heredera, que iba a heredar Saori-niichan? (Fugaku miraba fijamente a su padre, este era un hombre alto, de unos 29 años, |para los fanáticos de Naruto, Imaginense a Itachi de unos 30 años| de cabello largo, con rasgos de ojos cansados, negros, y vestia un kimono tradicional)

Hombre: Itachi-sama! (si, ese es el nombre del padre de Fugaku, el nombre que luego heredaría su hijo)

Itachi: Dime, Renzo..

Renzo era el primo de Fugaku, tenia unos 17 años y era capitán ANBU, vestia el uniforme y portaba una mascara de Gato.. Era alto y fornido, y a pesar de que su cara estaba tapada se le notaba que también llevaba cabello largo, pero recogido a modo de cola de caballo..

Renzo: Informe de patrulla ANBU, seguimos el rastro de los ninjas, van camino a Amegakure, voy camino a ver al Hokage para reportarlo..

Itachi: Vamos..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hiruzen: Así que van tras del Sharingan. Y uno especial, uno de la sangre pura...

Homura: Así es, es probable..

Jiraiya: Pero aun no terminamos de entenderlo, por que una simple niña?

Itachi: Yo puedo explicar eso...

Hiruzen: Itachi..

Minato: Fugaku, llegas a tiempo..

Hiruzen: Lo mismo digo, esperábamos que llegara el máximo líder del clan, necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas..

Itachi: Disculpen, es que me había tomado la libertad de mandar equipos de búsqueda del clan tras mi hija..

Minato: (en voz baja) No sabia que tu Papa era el representante del clan..

Fugaku: Es que somos descendientes de la rama principal, la de los lideres, algún día yo también tendré ese puesto..

Itachi: Bueno, tengo posibles causas por las cuales mi hija ha sido secuestrada..

Hiruzen: Lo sabemos, precisamente eso discutíamos..

Koharu: Digame algo, Itachi-sama, es posible que..

Itachi: Si, ella es la nieta del legendario Madara Uchiha..

Orochimaru: Eso lo sabemos, y tal vez por eso el enemigo la eligió a ella..

Jiraiya: Pero lo que queremos saber es por que esa niña..

Tsunade: Que hay de especial en esa niña?

Itachi: Bueno, todo se remonta a la ultima pelea del Shodaime Hokage y Uchiha Madara, luego de esa batalla el dio una profecía antes de marcharse malherido..

Homura: Mal herido? No había..

Itachi: Muerto? No, el no había muerto.. Murió un tiempo después, el mantuvo contacto en secreto con su hijo, mi abuelo, Uchiha Morui..

Hiruzen: Y que sucedió..

Itachi: Bueno según palabras de mi Abuelo, que le informo a mi padre y este a mi, un heredero se levantaría con el Kekke Genkai (linea de sangre) mas poderoso, solo un descendiente directo de Madara llevaría y despertaría por si solo ese increíble Doujutsu..

Hiruzen: El Mangekyo Sharingan verdad?

Itachi: Si, al principio mi abuelo pensó que era imposible, pero paso la profecía para que se tomara en cuenta, mi padre estuvo pendiente, al igual que yo..

Orochimaru: Y en ninguno de tus parientes sucedió dicho evento..

Itachi: No, hasta ahora..

Hiruzen: Saori..

Itachi: Si.. En efecto, lleve el entrenamiento de mis hijos a un nivel extremo, Keisuke no resulto, su Sharingan despertó a los 12 años, con Fugaku fue lo mismo, el suyo despertó a los 10, mis sospechas comenzaron con Saori, despertó su Sharingan a los 6 años, y a estas alturas lo tiene mas desarrollado que ellos, inclusive es capaz de usar Genjutsu..

Tsunade: Así que posiblemente..

Itachi: Si, puede que ella sea la que posea los ojos de Madara, El Mangekyo Sharingan..

La sala se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Jiraiya hablo..

Jiraiya: No va siendo hora de que entres, Sakumo?

De repente en la ventana estaba la silueta de un hombre, de unos 23 años, alto vestido de ANBU, portaba una mascara de perro que se quito mostrando su rostro de ojos semi abiertos como si tuviera sueño, tenia una mascara que le cubría la boca y la nariz, el cabello levantado hacia un lado, y era totalmente plateado, era el Jounnin de Elite Capitán General de las Fuerzas ANBU, Sakumo Hatake...

Sakumo: Creo que no sirvo para ANBU, se supone que debo ser indetectable y alguien como tu me encuentra, es vergonzoso...

Hiruzen: Tienes algo para mi Sakumo?

Sakumo: Si, así es Sandaime-sama, Renzo..

Un ANBU con mascara de gato entro a la oficina por la ventana, solo Itachi y Fugaku sabían de quien se trataba. El ANBU se ponía en posición de reverencia y mostró un documento..

Renzo: Hemos seguido el rastro de los ninjas, logramos averiguar que se tratan de ninjas de la Roca y que se dirigen a Iwagakure, en estos momentos creemos que aun no salen de Amegakure..

Hiruzen: Entiendo, y debido a la gravedad del asunto he decidido lo siguiente..

El tercero se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a los presentes..

Hiruzen: Hatake Sakumo, Uchiha Renzo, Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, les asigno la siguiente misión de Rango S: Deben localizar al grupo que rapto a Uchiha Saori, rescatarla y traerla sana y salva a Konoha, eliminando todo enemigo que se les interponga en su misión, repito es Rango S y de alto secreto, así que serán Cazadores ANBU, mientras menos personas sepan de esto mejor, no queremos a ninguna aldea detrás de la pequeña..

Fugaku: Sandaime-sama, por favor yo quiero ir..

Hiruzen: Lo siento chico eres solo un Gennin, dejalo en manos de ellos, se que traerán sana y salva a tu hermanita..

Fugaku: P-pero..

Itachi: Confío plenamente en los legendarios Sannin, y si el capitán general de ANBU esta con ellos, esta misión esta mas que garantizada.. (dijo mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro a Fugaku y dijo para sus adentros -Mientras Renzo este con ellos estaré informado-)

Orochimaru: Gracias por su apoyo, Itachi-sama..

Jiraiya: La traeremos sana y salva chiquillo, te lo prometemos!

Sakumo: Bueno creo que es hora de irnos..

Hiruzen: Una ultima cosa, Sakumo, si crees conveniente, llevate un escuadrón ANBU de refuerzo, y Orochimaru, necesitamos aunque sea a uno vivo, tu misión personal sera traer a uno vivo para interrogarlo..

Sakumo: Entendido, Sandaime-sama.

Orochimaru: Siempre de aguafiestas, Sarutobi-Sensei...

El grupo de 5 se había marchado a la búsqueda de la pequeña pelirrosa...

**Fin del Capitulo 2 – **Gracias por seguir esta historia! A Kurama también le agrada y les manda saludos (Kurama: Por que no dejas que yo mismo hable?) Silencio -Kanji/SELLO- lo siento el capitulo pasado estuvo muy ladilloso! En el capitulo de hoy hicieron sus presentaciones el líder Uchiha, Itachi, padre de Fugaku y Saori, así como su primo Renzo, les soy sincero no sabia que el abuelo de Sasuke se llamara Itachi, pues Fugaku es el padre de Itachi y Sasuke. También se presentaban los incombustibles (y odiosos, lo admito son unos de los que me caen mal pero muy mal) consejeros Homura y Koharu, antiguos compañeros de equipo del vejete Hokage, al igual que hizo su aparición oficial el "Colmillo Blanco de Konoha" Sakumo Hatake, el padre de Kakashi-sensei. La historia se torna un poco aterradora al descubrir el lado nada agradable de la familia de Saori, resulta que es descendiente de Uchiha Madara, Kami-sama no sabia que Sasuke descendia de tan aterrador personaje, con razon Itachi y el son tan fuertes, y para colmo el Tsuchikage lo sabe, para que quiere sus ojos? Lo sabrán pronto, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo amigos..

Y les agradezco a **Zab Monteith Hudson **y a **ISayPurr **por sus comentarios, gracias por el apoyo, me animan a continuar la historia!

**El siguiente capitulo sera: Desesperación**!


	4. Capítulo 3 - Desesperación

_**Capitulo 3. Desesperación**_

Saori corria todo lo que podia, no podia detenerse aunque lo quisiera, en cualquier momento su engaño podria descubrirse y los ninjas irian en su captura. Solo algo la detuvo, por un momento divago y despues se dijo a si misma -Que estupida soy, donde carajos estoy, no tengo la menor idea de a donde ir- finalmente se subio a la copa de un arbol y empezo a escudriñar el horizonte, se dio cuenta que anochecia, y veia ocultarse el sol al oeste, entonces se dio cuenta a donde deberia ir, si esos ninjas iban hacia Iwagakure debia estar cerca de Amegakure, luego recordo las clases de geografia de Ichi-Sensei, si al norte de donde estaba tenia Amegakure, Konoha deberia estar al Sur!

Se bajo rapidamente del arbol y emprendio la carrera...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Negro: Eres un tonto, por que demonios la dejaste escapar..

Rojo: Te lo dije me confundio, no sabia que con solo 9 años usaria Genjutsu en mi..

Azul: Eso te pasa por ser confiado, los jovenes de hoy en dia, no atienden lo que sus maestros les enseñan, creen que todo les saldra de maravilla. Muu-sama hablo con claridad, no se confien por ser una chiquilla, es la portadora del mas poderoso Sharingan..

Rojo: Es cierto, admito que me pase de confiado..

Azul: No importa, ahora lo que nos interesa es recapturarla, no debe ser muy dificil, debe estar vagando sin rumbo ya que no conoce estos lugares..

Negro: Jeje sera pan comi... Aaaayy!

De la nada, varios Kunais se le habian incrustado en la espalda, estaban bajo ataque enemigo..

Ninja de Konoha: Shinobis de la Roca, no tienen permitido estar en el Pais del Fuego, quedan en custodia de Konohagakure!

Rojo: En tus sueños!

Negro: No nos venceran tan Facil

Azul: Somos el escuadrón mas fuerte de Iwagakure!

Ninja de Konoha: No nos impresionan, a ellos!

Asi daba comienzo a la batalla, Negro lanzo varios Kunais explosivos que fueron a dar contra uno de los ninjas de Konoha, uno de ellos trato de contrarrestar el ataque pero solo logro salvarse, uno de ellos se lanzo contra azul con un kunai en la mano, Azul solo lo esquivaba, tan rapido que daba la impresion que levitaba del suelo, mas alla Rojo tenia una encarnizada batalla con un ninja de Konoha:

Rojo: (jadeaba) Si que eres bueno eh?

Ninja de Konoha: Jeje, tengo que ser bueno cuando debo serlo..

Enseguida lanzo varios shurikens que Rojo pudo esquivar con facilidad..

Rojo: Es hora de acabar con esta batalla.. Doton: Doka Yaumuki ( Jutsu de tierra: Ventisca de rocas)

De inmediatio una gran cantidad de rocas salian del suelo y golpeaban con fuerza y gran agilidad al pobre ninja que no pudo hacer nada y cayo inconsciente..

Rojo: Bien solo faltan dos..

Mas alla, Negro se debatia con un usuario del Suiton, habia probado varias tecnicas pero facilmente las debilitaba ya que sus jutsus de tierra se debilitaban con el agua..

Negro: No puedo ser vencido a manos de un ninja de Konoha, cuando se disponia a atacar nuevamente una gran lluvia de rocas cubria al de Konoha..

Rojo: Llegue a tiempo Ne.. (no pudo terminar la frase, negro volo sobre el y le dio un golpe en la cabeza) ayyyy por que!

Negro: (quien tenia la cara con los ojos blancos y se le notaba una venita en la sien) no vuelvas a meterte en mis batallas, estaba a punto de ganarle!

Rojo: Pero pense..

Negro: Calla, ahora vayamos a ayudar al viejo que esta solo con 2 ninjas..!

Era cierto, Azul estaba luchando con dos a la vez, esquivaba una gran bola de fuego mientras otro lo atacaba con Elemento Rayo, Azul esquivo elegantemente los dos ataques..

Ninja de Konoha 1: No puede ser, lo he atacado lo mejor que puedo con mis jutsus de estilo fuego y escapa sin un rasguño.

Ninja de Konoha 2: Es cierto, he hecho lo imposible por darle mi mejor estocada con mi espada de Raiton y nada..

Azul: Oigan ustedes no deberian bajar su guardia!

Azul los habia sorprendido totalmente, mientras mandaba a volar al usuario del Raiton de un golpe, al usuario del Katon lo habia encerrado en una especie de Cuadrado traslucido..

Azul: Ingenuo ninja de Konoha has caido en mi trampa, Jinton: Genkai Haruki no Jutsu ( Jutsu molecular: Destrucción Molecular)

Ninja de Konoha: mm—nooooooo!

Despues de una explosion dentro del jutsu, no quedaban rastros del ninja...

Rojo: Que.. Acabo con los ninjas usted solo?

Azul: Me subestimas chico..

Negro: Cierra la bocota niño, no es de extrañar que los haya derrotado, el es Ohnoki de las Dos Escaleras, el Alumno favorito del Tsuchikage...

Azul: Hey tonto,estamos en mision no pueden saber nuestros nombres..

Negro: L-lo siento Azul..

Azul: hmpf, nunca cambiaran...

Mal herido, el Ninja del Raiton los vio alejarse y envio un comunicado a Konoha de inmediato..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la Aldea, una descabellada tormenta no dejaba de caer, parecia un diluvio, incluso ya se veian torrentes de agua correr libres por las calles...

En la ventana de una casa, se veia un niño que observaba la lluvia triste. Era Minato, que no dejaba de pensar en Saori, recordaba una y otra vez el beso, la despedida, se imaginaba como la atacaron, y aquella conversacion en la torre del Hokage..

Minato: Donde estaras, Saori-chan..

De repente una sombra interrumpio sus divagaciones, cuando presentia lo peor una mano tocaba insistentemente el cristal de la ventana, luego pudo reconocer a alguien al otro lado del vidrio: era Fugaku.

Rapidamente abrio la ventana, estaba deseoso de escuchar lo que le fuera a contar, ya que habian quedado que al tener informacion de Saori el correria a contarle.

Minato: Cuentame que ha pasado!

Fugaku: Aun no hay noticias, mi padre dice que inmediatamente de salir hablo con Renzo pero le dijo que de momento solo se dirigian a Amegakure, que cualquier cosa le informaria..

Minato: oh, entiendo..

Desde las escaleras alguien llamaba..

Niami: Minato! Hijo ya estas despierto! Hiashi ya vino por ti!

Minato: Dile que suba Ma!

Niami: Okey!

A los minutos Hiashi entro a la habitacion..

Hiashi: Estas listo, no quiero llegar tarde a clase otra vez, Ichi-sensei dijo que.. Oh, hola Fugaku..

Fugaku: Hola Hiashi, todo bien..?

Hiashi: Perfecto. Alguna noticia de Saori-san?

Fugaku: No, nada aun..

Hiashi: Que mal.. Apenas sepas algo nos comentas, vale?

Fugaku: Seguro. Bueno me marcho, no quiero llegar tarde con Papa, hoy no tengo entrenamiento asi que le pedi que me entrenara el personalmente..

Hiashi: Y nosotros irnos a la academia, no queremos llegar tarde verdad Minato? Minato?

Minato: (quien se habia perdido en sus pensamientos) Ah, Eh, si si..

Fugaku: Tan distraido como siempre...

Hiashi: Ya ves lo que tengo que soportar a veces...

Minato se llevo las manos a la cabeza y sonreia zorrunamente...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la oficina del Hokage todo estaba tranquilo, el Sandaime tomaba un poco de Té mientras observaba la lluvia..

Ninja de Konoha: Puedo pasar, Sandaime?

Hiruzen: Adelante Shizo..

Enseguida entraba un hombre de no menos 26 años, vestido con una larga gabardina negra que lo cubria totalmente, casi al punto de taparle la cara, portaba unos lentes como si no pudiera ver de tanta luz, Era Shizo Aburame..

Shizo: Traigo el informe de nuestra mision de infiltracion en Amegakure, al parecer desde que los Sannin se enfrentaron a Salamandra Hanzo no tienen intenciones de atacarnos, por el contrario las cosas esta muy pacificas por alla..

Hiruzen: Entiendo, asi que Hanzo esta cumpliendo su palabra, Ahora solo nos queda Iwagakure y Sunagakure (Pais del Viento – Aldea oculta de la Arena), por ahora no sabemos nada de la Arena, pero estamos en medio de una batalla con la Roca por algo muy importante.. Bueno Shizo puedes retirarte a descansar, en lo que tenga nuevos informes te llamare..

Shizo: Entendido, Sandaime-sama..

Shizo se retiraba de la oficina, en cuanto cerraba la puerta se volvio a abrir de golpe..

Ninja Mensajero: Hokage-sama!

Hiruzen: Dime que sucede..

Ninja Mensajero: Hemos recibido un informe de la patrulla del norte la que vigila la frontera con Amegakure. Han sido atacados..!

Hiruzen: Que? Por quien?

Ninja Mensajero: Aqui esta el mensaje!

SANDAIME HOKAGE

Aldea oculta de Konoha

"Reporte de estado de la patrulla noreste que protege la frontera con

El Pais de la Lluvia. Hemos sido Atacados por ninjas de la Roca, 3

para ser exactos, de identidades desconocidas, aunque tengo sospechas

de que se trata del Escuadron Delta, pues uno de ellos vaporizo a uno

de nuestros ninjas con una tecnica de Jinton: Destruccion Molecular. Tengo

razones para creer que se trata de Ohnoki de las Dos Escaleras y su equipo.

Envien Refuerzos..

Hiruzen: Asi que Ohnoki eh.. De seguro son los que raptaron a la chica Uchiha. Pronto, envia el siguiente mensaje a Sakumo Hatake para que vaya a ese punto, tengo un mal presentimiento..

Ninja Mensajero: A sus ordenes, Sandaime-sama..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hiashi: Huy como llueve..!

Minato: Si es peor que de costumbre, espero que no lleguemos tarde..

Los chicos llegaban a la Academia Ninja, entraron, se quitaron los impermeables y continuaron hacia su salon, que para desgracia de ellos al abrir la puerta la clase ya habia empezado..

Ichi: Muy bonito, tarde otra vez, Namikaze, Hyuuga?

Lo sentimos, Ichi-sensei, la lluvia nos retraso- dijieron los chicos al unisono para sorpresa de ellos mismos.

Ichi: Bueh, son mis mejores alumnos, vayan a sus asientos, pero la proxima..

No podemos entrar a clase- volvieron a decir ellos(les salio una gotita a ambos porque habian dicho todo otra vez)

Ichi: (con cara de desden) que le vamos a hacer.. En fin, niños se que les habia prometido hoy enseñarles tecnicas avanzadas de shurikens pero como veran esta lloviendo fuerte y no podremos hacer nada, hoy solo los ire probando uno a uno para ver que tal van en su Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de sombras) uno a uno pasaran y me mostraran que tal han avanzado.. Asi que comenzaremos por orden de Apellido, el primero sera..

Minato al sentarse no pudo evitar mirar dos hileras abajo, el puesto de Saori estaba vacio, a su lado se sentaba Hiashi, y enseguida se percato de que miraba..

Hiashi: Tranquilo amigo, los Sannins la traeran de vuelta..

Minato: hmpf, si..

Ichi: El primero en pasar sera, Aburame Shibi..

Un chico con lentes de 10 años bajaba las escaleras, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de una gabardina, y tenia un enorme afro, de inmediato de sus brazos empezo a salir una gran cantidad de insectos que al unirse crearon una copia fiel de el..

Ichi: Bien hecho Shibi, el siguiente sera, Akimichi Choza..

Y asi fueron uno a uno pasando los chicos, paso Hyuuga Hiromi, luego Hiashi y por ultimo su hermano Hizashi, luego le toco a Inuzuka Tsume, hasta que le toco al rubio ojiceleste..

Ichi: Namikaze Minato..

Minato comenzo a bajar las escaleras, de inmediato sintio como si le pesara el cuerpo, claro era el centro de atraccion de todas las niñas y la envidia de muchos niños..

Ichi: Estas listo?

Minato: Si, Ichi-sensei.. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

De inmediato un clon exacto, palpable al tacto se dejaba ver para sorpresa de Ichi..

Ichi: No me esperaba menos del hijo de Niami y Ryosuke, esta tecnica solo la saben los Hokages y la familia Namikaze, ademas de unos pocos, ya que ellos entrenaban con los Maestros Hashirama y Tobirama ademas de Sarutobi-sensei..

Un chico levanto la mano, era Inoichi Yamanaka..

Ichi: Si, Inoichi?

Inoichi: Por que solo la saben ellos? No podemos aprenderla?

Ichi: Bien pues, veran, ese es uno de los jutsus poderosos, los cuales estan prohibidos para su enseñanza ya que si se usan para alguien comun se gastaria el 50% de su chakra, veanlo de esta forma, si te duplicas, tu fuerza se ve reducida a la mitad, asi mismo esta tecnica se limita a 4 clones, pero es muy peligrosa porque divides el total de tu chakra en 4 partes iguales, o sea un 25% de tu fuerza para cada clon, ademas que la experiencia e informacion que el clon adquiera se transfiere al original al liberar la tecnica, pero ojo si un clon es usado en batalla y es derrotado su cansancio fisico tambien se transfiere al original, por eso se considera que es arriesgado de usar pues es un arma de doble filo..

Inoichi: Pero el la puede usar..

Minato: Porque nosotros entrenamos mucho esta tecnica, Padre y yo..

Ichi: Suficiente Minato, creo que ya debe haberlo entendido, excelente, ya tienes asegurada tu banda y protector!

Minato: Gracias Ichi-sensei...

Ichi: Bien continuemos con la clase.. Nara Shikaku!

Y los chicos continuaron sus clases regulares...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba amaneciendo, la situacion cada vez se ponia mas tensa, la pancita le rugia, no habia comido nada desde el sabado que se despidio de Minato y ya era Martes, o sea llevaba tres dias sin llevarse algo digno a la boca. Saori se preguntaba si saldria de esto con vida..

Miro antes de salir de la cueva, para asegurarse de que no tendria problemas, volvio a subirse a lo alto de un arbol, debia redireccionarse para saber el rumbo que debia tomar, cuando de pronto..

Rojo: Te tengo, y esta vez no usaras Genjutsu para escapar...

Saori: Sueltame, dejame ir no quiero ir con ustedes..

Negro: Aunque no quieras debes, igual no estas en posicion de decidir..

Saori: Si lo estoy, Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (se habia girado rapidamente para atacar a quemarropa con una gran bola de fuego)

Rojo: Aaahhh.. ( la bola le habia impactado directamente en la cara)

Saori: Esta vez no me llevaran tan facil (Cerro sus parpados para abrirlos nuevamente mostrando su Sharingan activado)

Azul: Negro, activa el bloqueo, no podemos caer en su Genjutsu otra vez..

Negro: Ok..

Azul: Vamos chica demuestrame el poder del Sharingan..

Saori se lanzo en carrera, lanzo varios kunais para atacar a Azul, pero este los esquivo rapidamente, para sorpresa de este que era justo lo que queria, volvio a atacarlo con el Katon y lo impacto de lleno enviandolo contra una roca, Negro aprovecho ese momento para sujetar a Saori, pero esta se volteo y activo un potente Genjutsu que paralizo a Negro, en el momento que creia que los tres estaban fuera de combate una gran bola de lava le cayo encima, dejandola inconsciente...

Azul: (quien se deshacia de un monton de rocas) como siempre Rojo al rescate, oye chico no sabia que usabas tecnicas de Yoton (Elemento Lava)

Rojo: este, es que..

Negro: (quien al quedarse inconsciente la niña se habia liberado del Genjutsu) El es el Jinchuuriki del Yonbi, Roushi..

Azul; ( se habia acercado a Negro y le habia atestado un golpe mandandolo lejos) idiota que te dije de ocultar identidades!

Negro: ( se levantaba de un poco de rocas destruidas) este jejeje lo siento...

Azul: En serio eres el Yonbi?

Rojo: Emm, si, se supone que era secreto de estado..

Azul: (Ese Muu, siempre ocultandome cosas- se decia para sus adentros) Bueno chico, evita usar esos jutsus, no queremos que lejos de capturar a esta chica tu seas el capturado...

Rojo: Esta bien, Azul..

Azul: Bueno recojamos a la chica y emprendamos el camino a Iwagakure. Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo...

Los 3 ninjas tomaron a Saori y emprendieron el camino al Pais de la Roca..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Un grupo de no menos 10 ninjas se desplazaban entre los arboles, se desplazaban a gran velocidad, al frente de ellos iba Sakumo Hatake, seguido por Renzo Uchiha y los tres Sannins: Tsunade, Orochimaru y Jiraiya. Iban en direccion a Amegakure cuando se encuentran con un prado donde pareciera que acababan de luchar.. Renzo fue el primero en conseguir un cuerpo, habian dado con la patrulla que habia sido atacada..

Renzo: Sakumo, aqui hay un cuerpo... Lamentablemente llegamos tarde esta muerto..

Sakumo:(dirigiendose a los 5 ANBU) desplieguense en un rango de 10 kilometros en las posiciones de las 12, 3, 6 y 9, hagan un rastreo de 20 minutos y vuelvan con cualquer informacion..

ANBUS: si señor!

Orochimaru: Conque Ohnoki de las Dos Escaleras eh?

Tsunade: Si, segun el mensaje que nos envio Sarutobi-sensei es el equipo Delta, el de busqueda y destruccion personal del Tsuchikage..

Jiraiya: Y no hay rastros de ellos?

Orochimaru estuvo a punto de hablar pero Sakumo los llamo hacia unos arbustos, habia conseguido al ninja sobreviviente que mando el mensaje a la aldea..

Ninja:(tose) son los refuerzos?

Sakumo: Si en efecto. Tsunade?

Tsunade: De inmediato..

Enseguida Tsunade se coloco de rodillas y coloco sus manos sobre el ninja, de pronto de sus manos comenzo a emanar un chakra de color verde, la ninja medico comenzo a curar al ninja..

Sakumo: Y bien?

Tsunade: Esta muy grave, un dia mas y hubiera muerto.. pero en unas horas estara fuera de peligro...

Sakumo: Bien, porque necesitamos que este consciente, debe respondernos unas cosas..

Pasaron unas horas, y el ninja recobro el conocimiento..

Ninja de la Hoja: En donde estoy?

Sakumo: Fuera de peligro, entre amigos, ahora cuentanos que paso..

Ninja de la hoja: Estabamos haciendo el patrullaje regular, eramos un grupo de 7, no habia nada irregular, desde la batalla del norte contra el batallon de la Roca no habia reportes de avistamientos enemigos. Luego Kannabi habia detectado 3 ninjas desconocidos mas adelante de nuestra posicion, nos dispusimos a acercarnos, y par nuestra sorpresa eran ninjas de la Roca..

Jiraiya: (deteniendo brevemente el relato) como eran, puedes detallarlos?

Ninja de la Hoja: eran 3, un Joven como de 15 o 16 años, y dos hombres, uno de ellos enano, pensabamos que era un chico por su tamaño pero por su forma de hablar y ejercia liderazgo sobre los otros dedujimos que se trataba de un adulto..

Sakumo: De casualidad ese enano levitaba como si volara?

Ninja de la Hoja: En efecto asi es, y el fue quien realizo la tecnica Jinton, yo lo escuche...

Orochimaru: No hay duda, se trata de Ohnoki y su grupo..

Tsunade: Que mas detalles viste chico?

Ninja de la Roca: Bueno uno de ellos al parecer es un renegado, debido a que no llevaba protector alguno, pero asumimos que pertenece al grupo puesto que seguia las ordenes del Enano..

Renzo: No hay duda, ellos son los captores de Saori, ese debe ser al que se le cayo el protector..

Sakumo: Alcanzaste a ver si llevaban a alguien mas?

Ninja de la Hoja: No andaban solos, pero antes de atacarlos Kannabi escucho algo de capturar a alguien.

Renzo: Esa es mi prima! (decia con jubilo) de seguro logro escapar de ellos..

Orochimaru: Pero me temo que no durara mucho, siendo el equipo Delta, el equipo mas temido de la Roca, no se quedaran cruzados de brazos..

ANBU: Capitan Hatake, tenemos informacion del grupo de las 9, hay vestigios de una gran batalla y restos de flujos de chakra, al parecer la tecnica Doton y Katon fueron usadas, y hay rastros del chakra de la niña Uchiha en el Katon..

Sakumo: Asi que pelearon, esa chiquilla es mas impresionante de lo que parece..

Tsunade: Pero si pelearon quiere decir..

Orochimaru: Si.. La niña fue recapturada, tal vez ya esten en Iwagakure..

Renzo: Pues asi tengamos que enfrentar al mismisimo Tsuchikage recuperaremos a mi prima!

Sakumo: Entonces esta decidido, envien informes de situacion al Sandaime, recibiremos ordenes y entraremos en accion..

ANBU: Atencion Capitan Hatake, revision del informe del grupo de la 9 y corroborada por el grupo de las 12, hay vestigios de que el Equipo Delta cruzo la frontera con Amegakure, en estos momentos iniciaron el rastreo y van tras su pista..

Sakumo: Entendido, envien el informe al Sandaime de inmediato, necesitamos actuar!

ANBU: Entendido!

Jiraiya: Debemos prepararnos para lo peor..

Tsunade: Que quieres decir? (preguntaba visiblemente preocupada)

Orochimaru: No lo entiendes, Tsunade, estamos en guerra con la Roca, ellos estan esperandonos, y lo mas probable si queremos que esta mision tenga exito y evitar que pongan sus manos en el Sharingan, tendremos que meternos directamente en la cueva del lobo..

Renzo: Hablas de un ataque directo a la Aldea oculta de la Roca?

Orochimaru: En efecto, y tanto Ohnoki como el Tsuchikage son enemigos duros de matar, ambos son usuarios del Jinton, y lo peor aun, hay rumores de que tienen un Bijuu..

Tsunade: Un Bijuu?

Jiraiya: Si, el Yonbi para ser exactos, y el que domine al Yonbi debe ser usuario de elemento Lava..

Renzo: Guao, es mucha información para comprender..

Sakumo: Tranquilo chico, tenemos a los 3 Sannins con nosotros, de alguna forma saldremos de esta...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Minato y Hiashi venian caminando por la calle, se veian alegres compartiendo unos chistes, de repente vieron a Fugaku que corria a toda velocidad desde el centro de mensajeria, se apresuraron a alcanzarlo y lograron hablar con el, habia recibido un informe de Renzo y corria a ver a su Padre para contarle todo lo que habia visto el equipo y sus intenciones de asaltar la villa oculta de la Roca..

Minato: Entonces todo eso paso?

Fugaku: Efectivamente, segun mi primo, Saori-niichan se libero de ellos pero despues de pelear con ellos volvio a ser capturada..

Hiashi: Y entonces ya esta en el Pais de la Roca?

Fugaku: Eso suponen..

Minato: Y que esperan para atacar esa aldea?

Hiashi: No es tan sencillo Minato, como relata la carta, el Tsuchikage y ese tal Ohnoki son muy poderosos, ademas tienen una bestia con colas como el Kyuubi.

Fugaku: Hay mas cosas como esa?

Hiashi: Si, 9 para ser exactos, mi padre me conto sobre ellas..

Minato: Bueno, no me interesan quienes sean, no me quedare de brazos cruzados..

Hiashi: Que insinuas?

Minato: Tu que crees?

Hiashi lo miro por unos minutos y luego lo increpo..

Hiashi: Estas loco? Piensas ir alla?

Minato: Tampoco me pienso quedar aqui, y no pienso ir, iremos. Tu que dices, Fugaku?

Fugaku: Este, yo, emm

Minato: Vamos, no es cualquiera, es Saori-chan!

Fugaku: Esta bien, cuenta conmigo..

Minato: Nos vemos en la puerta de la aldea en 20 minutos..

Hiashi: Estas consciente de lo que estamos a punto de hacer?

Minato: Si, ese es mi camino ninja!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rojo: Fiu, al fin estamos en casa..

Negro: Gracias a kami, por fin podre descansar un poco...

Azul: Yo tambien quiero ir a ver a mi nieto, Deidara es un niño prometetedor, algun dia sera un gran shinobi.. Pero antes debemos ir ante el Tsuchikage..

Rojo: Entendido..

Los ninjas ya habian llegado a la Aldea oculta de la Roca, donde los esperaba el Tsuchikage, caminaron con prisa y llegaron al palacio, afuera un guardia les ordeno identificarse:

Guardia: Diganme quienes son y a donde se dirigen..

Azul: Soy Ohnoki y este mi equipo Delta, vamos a ver a Muu-sama..

Guardia: un momento..

Arriba en la oficina del Tsuchikage, un guardia anunciaba su llegada..

Guardia: Tsuchikage-dono, Ohnoki y su equipo estan afuera de palacio, solicitan verlo de inmediato..

Tsuchikage: Haganlos pasar..

Acto seguido el guardia escolto al grupo ante el Tsuchikage. No sabria bien como describirles aquella persona que ostentaba el rango mas alto de su aldea, solo les puedo decir que para su avanzada edad se notaba joven, pero estaba cubierto de vendajes de pies a cabeza, lo cual no se notaba ya que llevaba las tunicas de Tsuchikage y su gorro caracteristico..

Tsuchikage: Puede retirarse (dirigiendose al guardia) gracias..

Guardia: A sus Ordenes, Niidaime-sama..

Tsuchikage: Y bien Ohnoki, que tienes para mi?

Ohnoki: Hemos completado la mision, Muu-sensei, aqui esta la chiquilla Uchiha..

Rojo descubrio a Saori y la desato..

Tsuchikage: Asi que tu eres la niña de la profecia, la portadora del Kekke Genkai mas poderoso de tu clan..

Saori: No entiendo de que me hablas momia..

Ohnoki: Como te atreves, te voy a..

Tsuchikage: Detente Ohnoki, tienes agallas no, se ve que no solo heredaste su poder tambien su arrogancia..

Saori: Que es lo que quieres de mi idiota..

Tsuchikage: Tus ojos, tu Sharingan, el mas poderoso Sharingan que haya existido sobre la faz de la tierra, el Mangekyo Sharingan.. Con el mis poderes seran infinitos!

Saori: Patrañas, tal cosa no existe..

Ohnoki: Si existe, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, y los tenia tu Abuelo, bisabuelo para ser exactos..

Saori: Como que mi Abuelo?

Tsuchikage: Si tu abuelo, "Uchiha Madara".

**Fin del Capitulo 3 –** (Kurama: Hola a todos gracias por seguir esta historia! A Nikko también le agrada y les manda saludos. Se preguntaran por que les hablo directamente, pues me apodere del chiquillo y me agarre esta seccion el dia de hoy como castigo por sellarme en el anterior, tranquilos no le ha pasado nada malo solo esta en un buen lugar -silbido de falsa tranquilidad- Guao nos ha tomado mucho escribir este capitulo, tuvimos que buscar mucha información. En este Capitulo conocimos a alguien nuevo, un integrante del clan Aburame, ademas que hicieron algunas apariciones personajes ya conocidos de la historia que ya conocen, Ademas se ve el impetu, valentia y volatilidad, a la vez despreocupacion y estupidez de Minato, mira que sin ser Gennins irse de la aldea a tratar de salvar a su amiga? me recuerda a cierto chiquillo impertinente. Por fin supimos la identidad del grupo que ataco a Saori, se trataba del Escuadron Delta del Tsuchikage Muu, Ohnoki de las Dos Escaleras, el futuro Tercer Tsuchikage, quien diria que el vejete si de verdad robaba a las otras aldeas, ademas del Jincuuriki del Yonbi (cuatro colas) Roushi, no entiendo como mi hermano Son Goku se prestaba para semejante atrocidad, bueno yo tampoco era un chico bueno. De negro aun no sabemos su identidad, e hizo su aparicion oficial el Tsuchikage de la Roca, Muu, y revelo que quiere los poderosos ojos para si mismo, aterradora revelacion para Saori. Y para los que se preguntan si, el pequeño que Ohnoki llama Deidara y dice ser su nieto es el futuro Artista de Arcilla Explosiva de Akatsuki, no lo digo yo, lo dice Masashi Kishimoto, jejeje. Bueno hasta ahora no han tocado a Saori,la pregunta es, podran salvarla el equipo de Sakumo y compañia, y mas aun, lograran Minato y compañia llegar a la aldea de la Roca, eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo) -sonido de transformacion- Aaahhh te voy a matar, Kurama! por cierto gracias a todos por el apoyo, me alientan a seguir la historia!

**El siguiente capitulo sera: Mangekyo Sharingan!**


	5. Capítulo 4 - Mangekyo Sharingan

_**Capitulo 4. Mangekyo Sharingan**_

En la oficina del Tsuchikage habia un silencio espantoso, un silencio como el que se consigue en sitios donde han matado a alguien o lo sentencian a muerte. Saori miraba con asombro la increible revelacion que aquellos ninjas de la Roca le acababan de contar..

Saori: Mentiras, son solo mentiras..

Muu: No son mentiras, no entiendo por que no sabes nada chiquilla..

Ohnoki: Es que acaso los Uchiha no saben quien es Madara?

Saori: Si sabemos quien es, es una deshonra, una verguenza para el clan, pero es imposible que sea mi abuelo!

Muu: Pues quieras o no, eres descendiente directa de el, y por lo tanto, sus ojos nacieron en ti, tu eres la heredera de su Kekke Genkai (Linea de Sangre), por lo tanto posees los unicos ojos que han despertado el Mangekyo Sharingan, uno de los Doujutsus mas poderosos..

Saori: Estoy muy confundida, no comprendo nada, yo no he despertado tal cosa..

Ohnoki: Aun no?

Saori: No, aun no..

Muu: No importa, solo es cuestion de activarlo, pero se necesita un increible control de chakra, y se activara, para eso yo soy el indicado..

Ohnoki: Entonces procederemos?

Muu: En efecto, com..

Pero una gran explosion detuvo las palabras del Tsuchikage, por la ventana una enorme columna de humo se levantaba a pocos metros..

Guardia: Tsuchikage-sama! Tsuhikage-sama! Estan atacando la aldea!

Muu: Quienes?

Guardia: Ninjas de Konoha!

Muu: Konoha? Ohnoki eres un inepto te han seguido!

Ohnoki: No puede ser, me asegure que fuera de noche y sin dejar rastro alguno..

De repente miro la pañoleta rota de Rojo cuando trataba de excusarse..

Ohnoki: Asi que eso fue, Roushi, donde esta tu protector?

Roushi: En mi frente donde, esperen (se tocaba la frente) lo he perdido..

Muu: De esa forma los han seguido hasta aqui, tu protector te ha delatado..

Roushi: Mis disculpas, Niidaime-sama..

Muu: No hay tiempo para eso, Ohnoki, llevate a la niña, preparala para la extraccion de los ojos..

Saori se habia templado y estaba palida al escuchar aquellas palabras..

Ohnoki: Jejeje, vamos chiquil..

Pero en ese momento Saori lo ataco con Katon a quemarropa, para disgusto de Ohnoki..

Ohnoki: Pero que demonios?

Saori: No me vas a tocar viejo baboso..

Ohnoki: Hemm, Muu-sama, usted necesita sus ojos verdad? Asi que no le importara si despedazo a esta insolente del demonio?

Muu: Has lo que quieras Ohnoki, solo procura llevar la cabeza fresca al laboratorio, si algo le pasa a esos ojos..

Ohnoki: Tranquilo Muu-sama, no les hare daño, a los ojos..

Saori enmudecio al escuchar esas palabras, fue presa del miedo totalmente y no vio cuando de repente Ohnoki hizo una combinacion de sellos y del piso empezo como a salir arena movediza, cubriendo a Saori hasta el cuello..

Ohnoki: Ahora veras Chiquilla, te hare pagar por tus insolencias, Doton: Prision de Arena..

Saori: Agh, AAAAAAAAAA!

La pequeña se retorcia de dolor, cuando de repente, enceguecida por el odio y la furia su cuerpo comenzo a cubrirse de una extraña aura negra aterradora, Saori dejaba de gritar, para cerrar su boca y tornar su cara aterradora con un semblante frio, como el de un asesino, la tecnica que aprisionaba a Saori se habia desvanecido y de la nada algo negro como flamas habian mandado a Ohnoki contra el escritorio del Tsuchikage..

Roushi: Ohnoki-sama!

Muu: Ten cuidado, Ohnoki...

Ohnoki: Asi que te has enfurecido (dijo Ohnoki levantandose del suelo y dirigiendose hasta la niña) y acabaste con mi tecnica, pero no sera facil derrota...

Ohnoki se detuvo, presa del miedo, la niña habia cerrado sus ojos para luego abrirlos y revelar algo aterrador, su mirada habia cambiado, tenia la mirada asesina de aquel sujeto al que se habia enfrentado de joven, no deliraba, era de verdad esa mirada del hombre que casi lo mata, su Sharingan habia pasado del nivel 3 (el punto central y las tres gotas) a uno nuevo, este tenia su punto en el centro ahora era mas grande, pero ahora lo rodeaba una especie de 3 circulos huecos los cuales desprendian una cola que tocaba el siguiente circulo, formando un cierre total alrededor del punto, no habia duda, era su Sharingan, el Sharingan Asesino de Uchiha Madara!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Minato, Hiashi y Fugaku llevaban horas andando, habian salido de la aldea al momento que una gran cantidad de ninjas de Konoha que se unirian al grupo de Sakumo y emprenderian el asedio a la aldea de la Roca. Habilmente, los chicos se escondieron en un cargamento de herramientas y armas de largo alcance que se usarian en el regimiento de asedio, no habia duda, el robo del Sharingan habia acelerado la inevitable accion final en contra de la Roca..

Fugaku: Vaya forma de viajar eh?

Minato: Lo siento, no habia boletos de primera clase.. jeje..

Hiashi: Debo estar loco para haberte seguido Minato, vamos directo a nuestra muerte..

Minato: Calma Ojoloco, lo lograremos..

Fugaku: Ya veras que si Hiashi, pero sigo molesto por como vamos..

Minato: Vamos fue lo mejor que pudo pasarnos, nosotros tres solos como hubieramos pasado la frontera?

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Minato decia la verdad, si no fuera por los refuerzos les hubiera tomado dias llegar a Iwagakure, no sin antes pasar problemas para atravesar la frontera del Pais del Fuego y la Lluvia, y de esta al de la Tierra..

Hiashi: Has pensado en que hacer apenas lleguemos a Iwagakure?

Minato: La verdad no, pero pienso mejor bajo presion..

Fugaku: La improvisacion no nos ayudara en nada, debemos idear un plan, se me ocurre lo siguiente..

Y asi los chicos idearon su plan para el ataque...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ninja de la Roca 1: No podremos resistir mucho tiempo, nos han tomado por sorpresa..

Ninja de la Roca 2: Son demasiados, debemos replegarnos al centro de la aldea, no deben llegar al Tsuchikage..

Ninja de la Roca 3: Informen a Niidaime-sama, debemos contrarrestar el ataque!

De pronto una bomba de papel pesada caia a los pies de los ninjas, mandandolos por los aires, mas atras un grupo de la division de explosivos de Konoha habia echado la puerta abajo y ninjas de Konoha entraban en todas direcciones, el asedio habia comenzado, el equipo de Sakumo ya habia llegado a la puerta principal y se habia reunido con los ANBU para decidir la estrategia de combate..

Sakumo: Renzo, tu y el escuadron 3 iran a los Hospitales, si tienen a la niña intentaran hacer la extraccion de los ojos..

Renzo: A la orden Capitan, vamos chicos!

Sakumo: Orochimaru, tu tomaras las riendas del equipo de explosivos, encargate de tirar abajo sus edificios mas importantes..

Orochimaru: Cuenta con ello, Sakumo, hoy voy a divertirme.. (se decia relamiendose)

Sakumo: Tsunade, cuento contigo para apoyo medico..

Tsunade: Claro adelante..

Sakumo: Okey, nos acompañaras a Jiraiya y a mi en el asedio a la torre Tsuchikage, no se por que pero algo me dice que tienen a la pequeña alla..

Jiraiya: Ojala no sea demasiado tarde..

Tsunade: Eso espero..

Sakumo: Yo tambien, si no fallaremos la mision, Sandaime-sama fue claro en llevar a la niña sana y salva a Konohagakure!

Todos al unisono: Hai!

Mas atras de esa escena, Minato y su equipo ya se habian infiltrado en la aldea, habian acabado con unos ninjas de la Roca facilmente y Fugaku engaño a uno con Genjutsu para entrar en una casa..

Fugaku: Muy bien, Fase 1 del plan lista, ahora fase 2..

Minato: Cual es la fase 2?

Fugaku: Se nota que pusiste atencion atolondrado, Hiashi enseñale la fase 2..

Hashi: Byakugan!

Enseguida Hiashi escudriñaba los edificios en busqueda de Saori..

Hiashi: Chicos hay problemas, un grupo de ninjas vienen por debajo de la tierra, trataran de atacar a nuestros amigos!

Fugaku: Yo me encargo..

Fugaku corrio hacia la calle frente a los ninjas de Konoha y se coloco frente a ellos..

Ninja de Konoha: Niño apartate antes de que salgas herido..

A lo que Fugaku miro por su espalda hacia los ninjas mientras un brillo rojo en su ojo parpadeaba, luego volvio su mirada hacia los ninjas de la Roca que saltaron de la tierra..

Fugaku: Tajuu Bunshin no Jutsu ( una decena de clones se ponian a los lados de el) Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!

Todos los clones hicieron lo mismo y calcinaron vivos a los ninjas de la roca.. Luego uno de ellos volteo hacia los de la Hoja y les mostro el pulgar en señal de victoria para luego desaparecer todos..

Ninja de la Hoja: Me engañan mis ojos? no puede ser..

ANBU de la Hoja: Que pasa?

Ninja de la Hoja: Crei ver que ese niño sin protector poseia el Sharingan!

ANBU de la Hoja: Debes estar soñando, aqui no hay niños Uchiha..

Minato: Bien hecho, acabaste con todos..

Fugaku: Jeje..

Hiashi: Buenas noticias, encontre a Saori, esta en la torre mas alta, con otros 5 mas, debe estar en peligro... Pero algo no esta bien..

Minato: Que sucede Hiashi (se veia bastante preocupado este ultimo)

Hiashi: Hay algo raro en ella, definitivamente es Saori, pero una criatura enorme la protege, es, es aterradora!

Minato: No perdamos tiempo, debemos llegar con Saori-chan!

Y al momento los chicos emprendieron el camino a la torre del Tsuchikage, sin imaginarse lo que les esperaba!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la oficina del Tsuchikage, una batalla acababa de comenzar, Ohnoki se habia lanzado al ataque pero habia sido repelido por otro ventarron que lo mando contra una pared. El semblante de la pequeña Ojos de jade que ahora eran jade con rojo sangre estaba totalmente fuera de si, no era la dulce pelirrosa que conocian sus amigos, era una fria maquina asesina!

Ohnoki: No entiendo, me acerco y me repele sin siquiera moverse!

Roushi: Voy a ayudarlo, Ohnoki-sama..

Cuando Roushi se disponia a atacar, fue enviado lejos por una tecnica de viento del Tsuchikage, para su sorpresa lo habia salvado..

Roushi: Por que hizo eso Muu-sama?

Muu solo le enseño a Negro quien se retorcia en el suelo producto del dolor de unas llamas negras!

Saori le lanzo una mirada fulminante mientras su ojo izquierdo lloraba sangre..

_FLASHBACK_

Muu se habia levantado de su silla al ver a Ohnoki volar por encima suyo, no habia duda aquella niña estaba atacando con todo, cuando Roushi se preparaba a atacar solo se escucho un murmullo..

Saori: Amateratsu..

Justo en ese momento Muu habia hecho unos sellos y repelia con una tecnica Fuuton a Roushi para salvarlo, y se dio cuenta que la niña habia usado las llamas inextinguibles!

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Muu: Ohnoki, no te limites, ha sucedido nuestro peor miedo..

Ohnoki: Que cosa, Muu-sama..

Muu: La niña, Desperto el Mangekyo Sharingan!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hiashi, Minato y Fugaku habian llegado a la torre, Minato penso que era mejor ir por las alcantarillas para no conseguirse ninjas, habian llegado justo al sotano de la torre y para sorpresa de ellos, Hiashi estaba mas aterrado que nunca..

Minato: Amigo dime que pasa que ves?

Pero Hiashi no tenia palabras para describir aquello que su Byakugan le permitia ver, era diabolico, e irradiaba una enorme cantidad de chakra de oscuridad!

Fugaku: Debemos subir, tenemos que llegar a Saori-niisan!

Minato: Claro, vamos Hiashi!

Hiashi: Ha-hai!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakumo, Tsunade y Jiraiya habian llegado a la torre del Tsuchikage, estaban en una especie de balcon amplio, cuando se disponian a entrar una pared se cayo y un ninja de pelo rojo caia a unos metros de ellos, estaba parcialmente lastimado e inconsciente..

Tsunade: Que se supone que esta pasando aqui!

Sakumo: Creo que eso responde tu pregunta..

En el orificio de la pared desde donde el ninja habia salido, la pequeña Saori estaba asomada..

Jiraiya: Es la niña!

Pero luego se escucho un estruendo seguido de una ventisca de rocas que haban impactado a la pequeña y la mandaba hacia donde estaban los de Konoha..

Ohnoki: Buen golpe, Muu-sama (decia mientras alumno y sensei salian de la oficina y bajaban a donde caia la niña)

Muu: No te confies Ohnoki, siento que esto acaba de comenzar..

Muu estaba en lo cierto, frente a ellos estaban el Grupo de Konoha, y la niña que habia despertado un poder fuera de su imaginacion, Muu se deshizo de los ropajes de Tsuchikage dejando al descubierto que en efecto estaba cubierto de vendas de pies a cabeza, tenia un mono sencillo por ropa y una mascara que le cubria la mitad del rostro..

Ohnoki: Ninjas de Konoha, retirense no es su batalla..

Jiraiya: Claro que lo es, ustedes raptaron a esta niña que pertenece al clan Uchiha, y por ende a Konohagakure, y nuestra mision es llevarla de regreso..

Muu: Muy noble tarea Sannin, pero no estoy para juegos, si no me la entregan viva, tendran que hacerlo muerta, Jinton: Genkai Haruki no Jutsu!

De repente, Muu realizo una tecnica parecida a la de Ohnoki de destruccion molecular, pero esta era un cilindro que se volvia puntiagudo. Saori se habia levantado y se disponia a atacar, el Tsuchikage se lanzo y dirigio su ataque directo hacia la pequeña cuando de pronto..

Entre Saori y Muu habia algo bloqueando la tecnica de este ultimo, la poderosa tecnica le habia impactado en el pecho y de ese brotaban grandes cantidades de sangre, pero antes de que le perforara el pecho una enorme serpiente morada hacia acto de presencia y le lanzaba un certero ataque obligando a Muu a retirarse, mientras un angustiado Jiraiya le entregaba a Tsunade al chico que habia rescatado en el momento que intento a costa de su vida salvar a Saori...

Sakumo: Justo a tiempo Orochimaru..

El Hebi-Sennin llegaba a bordo de su Kuchiyose no jutsu (animal de invocación) Manda..

Pero la atencion recaia en el joven, Tsunade con lagrimas en los ojos usaba su Jutsu medico para salvar al chico. Saori se volteo ver de quien se trataba, con un gesto desgarrador se llevo sus manos al corazon y no pudo sino amagar un alarido de dolor, era el chico de sus sueños, su amado Minato!

Saori: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

De pronto de la niña comenzo a emanar un aura Azul, una barrera de chakra azul se formaba a su alrededor, y mientras gritaba aquella aura azul crecia y relampagueaba expulsandola sin control (**NA:**algo asi como un supersayayin)

Muu y Ohnoki veian esa escena aterrados, sabian justamente lo que venia ya que ellos habian presenciado aquel evento años atras..

Hiashi y Fugaku corrieron a donde estaba Minato con los Sannins y Sakumo, y para desgracia de Hiashi el observaba algo aun mas aterrador con su Byakugan, no obstante el chico trataba de buscar como describir a la criatura cuando esta dejaba poco a poco de ser invisible para los demas, aquello era macabro. Alrededor de Saori, quien seguia expulsando sin control ese enorme chakra azul comenzaba a aparecer un esqueleto de un enorme gigante azul, el cual mientras la pelirrosa seguia expulsando chakra seguia tomando forma, unos hilos se arremolinaban sobre el esqueleto dando una dantesca imagen de un cuerpo de hombre de dos cabezas y cuatro brazos de puro musculo, pero la cosa no se detenia ahi, comenzo a recubrirlo una especie de piel traslucida de chakra que dejaba ver parcialmente el esqueleto del guerrero y a Saori, luego comenzaba a tomar su forma final, un guerrero demonio de 2 cabezas y 4 brazos azul, con dos espadas y sus otras dos manos libres, era algo aterrador, luego la chica solo dejaba de gritar y su flujo de chakra se habia normalizado, de su ojo derecho comenzaba a brotar un leve chorro de sangre mientras la niña volvia a cerrar sus ojos y volvelos a abrir, el Sharingan nuevamente habia cambiado, ahora a su forma de aspas se habia unido tres pequeños cuadrados negros que sobresalian de las colas de los circulos, mientras volvia a poner su semblante con una mirada asesina mientras se le escucho decir:

Saori: Sussano'o!

**Fin del Capitulo 4 – **Hola a todos volvi y mejor que nunca! Estoy usando mi Modo Chakra Kyuubi porque acabo de una paliza a cierto Zorro que se escapo sin permiso en el anterior segmento y me dejo mal parado, jeje! Bueno Acabamos de ver que el asedio a la Aldea de la Roca es peor de lo que pensaba, ha cobrado varias victimas y, pero de que rayos hablo el que esta tirado ahi es mi padre,que le paso que le hicieron -cara de lloron irremediable-

(Kurama: Kami-sama porque a mi, Yondaime porque me uniste a semejante atolondrado. En fin ya que mi Jinchuuriki no puede despedirlos yo hare el resumen. La pelea que se lleva a cabo en Iwagakure es espeluznante, hasta a mi se me erizan los pelos de mis 9 colas, los chicos habian logrado colarse hasta la torre del Tsuchikage, la pequeña Saori despertaba el mitico Mangekyo Sharingan y mostraba que tenia algo mas que un nuevo juego de ojos, pero ese _Gaki_ de Minato se atraveso en el ataque Jinton del Tsuchikage para recibirlo de lleno, causando que la pequeña Saori se descontrolara activando su defensa definitiva, el Sussano'o, para terror de Muu y Ohnoki, pero por que estos le tienen tanto miedo? Sera esta la arma definitiva de Uchiha Madara? Que pasara con el pequeño pelirrubio? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo donde sabremos esto y mucho mas! Mientras voy a hacer entrar en razon a ese _Baka_ de Naruto...

Nikko: Oigan ustedes dos andan de pasados robandose mi espacio de autor! Bueno gracias a todos por seguir la historia, sus comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir publicando para ustedes, lo hago por diversion, y para el disfrute de ustedes, sus comentarios, asi sean para arrojarme cosas, son bienvenidos jejeje, nos vemos la siguiente semana amigos!

**El siguiente capitulo sera: Sussano'o vs Yonbi**


	6. Capítulo 5 - Sussano vs Yonbi

_**Capitulo 5. Sussano'o vs Yonbi**_

Ahi en lo alto de la torre del Tsuchikage una figura espeluznate de un color azul se levantaba, era visible desde la misma entrada de la aldea, e irradiaba una temible aura maligna, era como una especie de demonio guerrero de dos cabezas y 4 brazos, algo asi como dos siameses unidos por la espalda, uno de ellos lucia un juego de espadas que desprendian un fuego negro, las otras estaban libres, el cuerpo a pesar de ser traslucido para dejar ver a Saori se notaba una especie de armadura samurai rematada en puas en los hombros, y la cabezas tenian unos cascos que cerraban en una enorme pua, de verdad era una criatura sacada del mismo infierno. No habia duda, el Sussano'o habia despertado..

Tsunade: (sus ojos se le salian de las orbitas) Que esta sucediendo, que es eso que recubre a la chiquilla?

Orochimaru: Es un poder fuera de nuestra imaginacion, mas alla de lo que nuestro entendimiento nos puede describir..

Jiraiya: He escuchado historias acerca de esa criatura, Sarutobi-sensei la escucho de Shodaime-sama y luego me la conto una vez..

Fugaku: Sussano'o!

Todos miraron a Fugaku extrañados por la exaltacion que demostraba el chico..

Hiashi: A que te refieres con Sussano'o? Fugaku (pregunto con cara de asombro mientras observaba al Uchiha)

Orochimaru: Si chico Uchiha, cuentanos lo que sabes..

Sakumo: Uchiha? Que, ustedes son de Konoha?

Orochimaru: Reconoceria el Sharingan donde fuera, y ese pelo largo no oculta del todo el protector..

Jiraiya: Asi que unos pequeños Gennin de Konoha han venido a salvar a su amiguita, que tierno..

Tsunade: Pero son unos tontos! Mira lo que le ha pasado a al pequeño Minato, ahora esta muy grave!

El rubio de verdad estaba muy lastimado, en veces tosia sangre, habia recibido de lleno el ataque del Jinton de Muu, pero afortunadamente lo retiraron a tiempo para que no le perforara el pecho, un segundo mas y la tecnica mas poderosa del Tsuchikage, destruccion molecular, hubiera acabado con la vida del pequeño. Ahora recibia los cuidados de Tsunade, que luchaba para detener la hemorragia interna que yacia en el cuerpo de Minato..

Sakumo: Chico, te llamas Fugaku verdad?

Fugaku: Si.. por que?

Sakumo: Eres el hijo de Itachi verdad, el Lider del Clan Uchiha?

Fugaku: Asi es, pero a que viene eso?

Sakumo: Bueno, por que no nos cuentas acerca de esa cosa primero, podras? (le decia mientras sonreia al estilo propio del famoso ninja copia)

Fugaku: Bueno, mi padre hace mucho tiempo me conto acerca del ninja renegado que hace muchos años se rebelo al clan y enfrento al Shodaime Hokage..

Orochimaru: Uchiha Madara..

Fugaku: Exacto. Me conto que la historia como la conocia la gente no era del todo cierta, que en un principio mi Abuelo no era asi, que el habia fundado la aldea junto con el Primero pero por cuestiones que no debo revelar traiciono a la aldea y al clan enfrentandose al Hokage..

Hiashi: Tu Abuelo? Uchiha Madara era tu Abuelo?

Jiraiya: Asi que ya lo sabias..

Fugaku: Si, mi padre me hizo esa revelacion hace unos años, despues de que me graduara de Gennin, y pretendia hacer lo mismo con Saori, todo por una profecia en relacion a mi Abuelo..

Orochimaru: El Kekke Genkai de Madara renacio en esa chiquilla, verdad?

Fugaku: Si, me temo que ella es la heredera de la voluntad y el Kekke Genkai de mi Abuelo, asi que, sin conocerlas, solo por instinto ella domina todas las tecnicas ocultas de mi abuelo, y al parecer ella ha activado el mas poderoso Sharingan, al que solo mi Abuelo tuvo acceso..

Sakumo: El Mangekyo Sharingan..

Fugaku: Asi es, Pero algo muy fuerte debe unirla a Minato, pues cuando este fue atacado por ese jutsu ella enloquecio de dolor y activo la poderosa defensa definitiva, Sussano'o..

Tsunade: No es obvio, son novios, y el ver a su amado agonizando ante sus ojos la hizo rabiar..

Fugaku: Asi que ellos..

Hiashi: Hablaremos de eso despues amigo, por hora dinos como rescatamos a Saori-san de ese monstruo..

Fugaku: No podemos..

Jiraiya: Que? Como que no podemos?

Fugaku: Ese monstruo es su propia creacion, y desaparecera por voluntad de ella..

Orochimaru: Bueno, si no podemos contra ella, debemos unirnosle, ademas, estan ellos (señalaba a Ohnoki y al Tsuchikage)

Jiraiya: Bueno, niños quedense con Tsunade y protejan al chico Namikaze, Sakumo, Orochimaru tu y yo atacaremos a Ohnoki, es seguro que el objetivo de ese monstruo es el Tsuchikage..

Sakumo: Entendido..

Orochimaru: Entonces esta decidido, acabaremos esta guerra de una vez por todas..

Jiraiya: Te encomiendo al chico, Tsunade, niños, protejan a Tsunade de todo lo que se le acerque!

Hiashi: Hai, Jiraiya-sensei..

Fugaku: Cuente con ello, Jiraiya-sensei!

Tsunade: Cuidense, Jiraiya, Orochimaru..

Jiraiya: No te preocupes, Tsunade-chan.. (Jiraiya-sensei, me gusta como suena- se decia para sus adentros)

El Tsuchikage, quien habia recuperado la compostura, se preparaba para luchar, Ohnoki hacia lo propio cuando Jiraiya, Sakumo y Orochimaru tambien se unieron al combate..

Ohnoki: Se los digo de nuevo ninjas de Konoha, esta no es su pelea, la chica nos pertenece..

Sakumo: Y pues quien lo dice, un enano vejete?

Ohnoki: (que le salia una venita en la frente, luego al mas puro estilo del anime la cabeza le crecia y gritando con los ojos blancos) A quien le dices enano vejete? Tu lo quisiste! Doton: Doka Yaumuki!

Una gran cantidad de rocas salian del suelo y atacaban en una ventisca, cuando estaban apunto de atacar uno de los brazos del Sussano'o los cubria y repelia el ataque..

Sakumo: Gracias, Saori-san (con su clasica sonrisa)

Saori: Apartense de mi camino, me estorban.. (sin siquiera inmutarse, con el semblante de asesino frio)

Jiraiya y Sakumo habian cambiado totalmente sus caras, en ellas habia expresion de desconcierto.. Orochimaru solo reia..

Orochimaru: je je je je.. Asi que la chiquilla quiere librar ella solo su batalla..

Jiraiya: Lo siento pequeña, igual pelearemos..

Saori: Bien, solo no se metan en mi camino..

Ohnoki: Ya escucharon a la niña! Jinton: Genkai Haruki no Jutsu!

El piso se reventaba enviando a los Sannins y a Sakumo unos niveles mas abajo dejando a Saori con el Tsuchikage..

Muu: Bien, ahora pelearemos con gusto, muestrame que es lo que hacen los ojos de Uchiha Madara!

Saori: (con una sonrisa malevola) Je...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mas abajo la lucha entre Ohnoki y los Sannins habia empezado. Ohnoki se lanzaba al ataque con un Jinton igual al del Tsuchikage. Orochimaru se lanzo al ataque saliendole un monton de serpientes del brazo, las cuales no fueron suficientes para resistir el impacto, Orochimaru solo tuvo tiempo para hacer un jutsu de sustitucion dejando una estela de serpientes, pero la explosion lo alcanzo y termino inconsciente contra una pared, luego Ohnoki se disponia a hacer una combinacion de sellos de mano cuando Jiraiya lanzaba un chorro de aceite de sapo y lo incendiaba, lo que obligo a Ohnoki a replegarse para contraatacar..

Jiraiya: Ahora Sakumo..

Sakumo: (se muerde un dedo para sacarse sangre y realiza un sello contrato en el suelo) Kuchiyose no jutsu: Ninken ( Jutsu invocacion: Perros ninjas)

Una nube de humo salia de su mano para disiparse y mostrar a 4 perros ninjas..

Sakumo: Que hay chicos? Espero no haberlos molestado, Pakkun..

Un pequeño Buldog Marrón con un chaleco azul y el protector de Konoha sobre su cabeza le contestaba..

Pakkun: No es molestia para mi, Sakumo, pero Nala me va a hacer añicos por dejar al pequeño Kakashi solo..

Bisuke: Es extraño que nos invoques, y cuando lo haces es para pelear?

Un pequeño perro con ojos como los de droopy, marron mas claro que Pakkun, un peinado a lo sasuke, su chaleco azul y protector en el cuello, con un kanji "Shinobi" en la frente a lo Gaara le hablaba..

Sakumo: Jeje, Nala ya te habia invocado? Bueno estoy en aprietos y necesito de su ayuda!

Goruko: Que bien una mision,una mision una mision, de que rango es Sakumo, B, A o S!

Este pequeño amigo de un marron aun mas claro que los otros, hocico y garras blancas tenia protector en la frente ademas de una expresion en su cara, cabello y bigotes recordando a Naruto, y por lo que se ve tambien tiene su personalidad acelerada e impetuosa..

Sakumo: Me temo que de rango S, estamos en verdaderos aprietos (señalaba a Ohnoki)

Goruko: Que bien que bien, ya queria un reto digno de mi!

Akino: Y lo tienes, nuestro enemigo es formidable. Conque pelearemos con Ohnoki el segundo al mando de la Roca, esta vez vas en serio verdad, Sakumo-sensei?

Un perro algo mayor que los otros, de aspecto serio y con gafas de sol, parecido a un pastor aleman del mismo marron de bisuke alertaba a Sakumo..

Sakumo: Tienes razon Akino, y por eso haremos ese jutsu que estabamos entrenando..

Goruko: Y bien que esperamos, al ataque!

Pakkun: Pero Sakumo, ese jutsu aun no estaba listo, dijiste que estaba incompleto..

Bisuke: Si, y ademas la ultima vez a Goruko no le fue nada bien, quedo atorado en la tierra..

Goruko: (con cara de reclamo cuando lo critican como nos tiene acostumbrado cierto jinchuuriki) Oye fue tu culpa, se supone que deberias atacar antes de mi y te frenaste..

Akino: Calmense, ya. Sakumo, de verdad crees que estemos listos? ( mas bien, Goruko estara listo?- decia para sus adentros)

Sakumo: Lo haremos chicos, confio en ustedes..

Todos los perros: SIII!

Entonces se prepararon, Sakumo hizo una combinacion de sellos y luego volvia a poner un sello contrato en el suelo mientras decia:

Sakumo: Doton: Kuchiyose no Jutsu ( Invocacion de Tierra: Jutsu de persecucion de colmillos)

Al momento los perros desaparecian de donde estaban y un sendero de polvo se levantaba acercandose peligrosamente a Ohnoki, al llegar a el del piso a sus cuatro costados salieron los perros uno a la vez con una velocidad fantastica, Pakkun con un Kunai en la boca le hacia un corte profundo en el brazo derecho a Ohnoki, luego atacaba Akino por su lado izquierdo retrayendose hacia atras mientras dejaba una estela de shurikens que golpeaben en diferentes lugares, por la retaguardia salia Bisuke con Kunais envenenados y los lanzaba con la gracia de un gran shinobi, lastima que en ese momento Ohnoki usaba el Doton para crear una pared de roca y los repelia, pero luego Goruko hacia el golpe de gracia con dos bombas de papel que le lanzaba directo a la cara, al estallar Ohnoki salio volando donde Sakumo lo esperaba con un resplandor en su mano izquierda y se preparaba a atacarlo..

Sakumo: Raiton: Raikiri no Raishin (Elemento Rayo: Tormenta de filos de relampago cortantes)

Luego Sakumo se lanzaba velozmente hacia Ohnoki y lo impactaba varia veces en zig-zag, elevandolo por encima del suelo, para rematarlo en un golpe electrico contra el suelo..

Sakumo: (jadeando fuerte) tsk, este jutsu consume mucha energia.. Pero que?

De los escombros, Ohnoki se levantaba agarrandose el brazo que Pakkun le habia lastimado, totalmente golpeado y con rastros de sangre en su boca. Jadeaba, y lentamente se levantaba del suelo levitando..

Ohnoki: Debo admitir que fui un tonto dejando que esa tecnica me diera de lleno, me ha dañado en un cincuenta por ciento. Pero no es suficiente para acabar conmigo..

Sakumo: Es imposible, los cachorros no fallaron su ataque y se llevo todo el golpe de mi jutsu de lleno, es, es..

Jiraiya: Has utilizado todo tu chakra en esa tecnica Sakumo, dejame pelear a mi..

Sakumo: No aun pu..(al momento caia inconsciente)

Pakkun: Sakumo!

Goruko: Chicos el sensei ha caido..

Jiraiya: Ha usado todo su poder, Bisuke cierto?

Bisuke: Hai, Jiraiya-sama, en que le ayudo?

Jiraiya: Es obvio que Sakumo no puede luchar, en aquella esquina esta mi compañero, llevenlos a los dos con la ninja medico que esta unos niveles arriba, ella los cuidara..

Bisuke: Hai! (desaparecia en una nube de humo para reaparecer con el cuerpo de Orochimaru frente a el..

Akino: Estara bien, Jiraiya-sama?

Jiraiya: Claro, soy el Gama-Sennin de Myobokuzan, entrenado por el sabio sapo Fukusaku, Jiraiya-sama! ese vejete no me ganara!

Akino: Entendido (se dirigio a los perros) muchachos!

Pakkun, Bisuke y Goruko: Hai!

Y los Ninken desaparecieron en una nube de humo con Sakumo y Orochimaru. Luego Jiraiya se dirijia hacia Ohnoki para atacarlo..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En lo alto de la torre una encarnizada batalla tenia lugar. Muu jadeaba, de verdad era todo un reto pelear con el Sussano'o de la niña..

Muu: No puedo perder, no debo darme el lujo de caer ante una simple chiquilla.

Saori: Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Minato-kun.. Katon: Tajuu Gokakyu no jutsu (jutsu miles de bolas de fuego)

De repente el enorme Sussano'o hacia varios sellos con sus manos libres y comenzaba a lanzar varios

miles de bombas de fuego que atacaban en todas direcciones a Muu, dos de ellas consiguen atacarlo para enviarlo contra la pared, dejandolo muy mal, en ese momento, Roushi que estaba muy malherido y se levantaba de donde habia caido inconsciente, no sabia como habia llegado ahi, pero cuando vio a la Uchiha recordo todo con claridad..

_FLASHBACK_

Roushi: Muu-sama dejemelo a mi..

Luego se apresuro a hacer una serie de sellos de mano y de su boca lanzo una bola de lava y rocas, la cual ella repelio con una barrera invisible, que repelio el ataque. Luego ataco con otra bola y a la vez corrio alrededor de ella y para su sorpresa vio que en cuestion de segundos aparecia alrededor de la chiquilla una especie de costillas azules con un brazo que blandia una espada y repelia el ataque, cuando trataba de atacar nuevamente escucho decir a la niña.

Saori: Yasaka no Magatama..

De repente una cantidad de objetos del mismo material que el brazo que lo atacaba semejantes a joyas lo atacaban sin piedad y lo lanzaban contra la pared, el ataque se concentraba en el por lo que revento la pared y caia por los aires hasta que caia, luego veia todo como si se apagaran las luces y veia una silueta en el boquete de la pared.. Luego cayo inconsciente..

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Roushi: Ya lo recuerdo, no queria llegar a esto pero te matare maldita!

Muu: (Que esta haciendo, No destruira la aldea!- se decia para sus adentros) Roushi no lo hagas, NO SABES DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ! (le gritaba Muu a Roushi)

Pero Roushi no le hizo caso a Muu, y empezo a concentrar su chakra, a tal punto que todo se volvia borroso, Saori observaba todo sin inmutarse. Luego una masa inmensa de chakra rojo envolvia a Roushi, para escucharse un alarido animal como de un gorila enfurecido, luego la masa enorme de chakra tomaba forma y desaparecia para dejar algo que sorprendio a los presentes, mas que todo a los de Konoha que miraban asombrados. Al despejarse la nebilna se podia apreciar a la enorme bestia, era un enorme Gorila a lo King Kong, de pelo rojo con el pecho y las garras blancas, con ojos amarillos, sobre sus ojos le salian dos cuernos, de su boca sobresalian 4 enormes colmillos amarillos, y de su rabo surgian 4 colas cada una con protuberancias de huesos que les sobresalian de ellas..

Tsunade: Es un Bijuu, lo que dijo Orochimaru es cierto, tienen un Bijuu..

Hiashi: Es enorme parece un enorme mono..

Fugaku: Y tiene 4 colas!

Tsunade: Es el Yonbi!

Yonbi. ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Y el enorme mono se lanzaba al ataque del Sussano'o..

**Fin del Capitulo 5 - ** Gracias a todo por leer esta historia! Ya supere lo que paso y Kurama hablo conmigo que debia controlar mis sentimientos (Kurama: Claro, sentimentalista el chico, va a cagarnos la historia) Oye prometiste dejar de echarme mierda, vas a apoyarme o no? (Kurama: Okey okey, tranquilo chico) Jum! Bueno hoy vimos que la pequeña Saori desataba su furia al ver a mi padre mal, y activaba la defensa definitiva Sussano'o, la cual es aterradora e imponente, se los confirmo porque yo pelee con el en la 4ta gran guerra ninja. Bueno en fin, vimos que Fugaku ya sabia de todo esto, pues su padre Itachi ya le habia contado lo de la dichosa profecia, vimos que el Mangekyo Sharingan es mas poderoso de lo que imagine, y repele los ataques como si fueran moscas. Tambien vemos como la oscuridad y la voluntad de Madara se apoderan de la pequeña Saori, cambiando su forma de ser, porque los Uchiha seran tan arrogantes, me recuerda a cierto Zorro (Kurama: Oye, quedamos que nadie atacaria a nadie asi que cumple tus terminos) Lo siento Kurama! Y el padre de Kakashi-sensei invoca a Pakkun y compañia, quienes en esta historia son cachorros para ayudarlo en un jutsu que se parece al Chidori de Kakashi-sensei, no sabia que tambien manejara el Raiton, en fin vemos que semejante ataque no pudo con el viejales Ohnoki,ya veo que este viejo es un hueso duro de roer, pero jamas crei verlo como enemigo de la Konoha, ya Ero-Sennin le dara una paliza eso es seguro. (Kurama: Puedo terminar yo?) Bueno adelante (Kurama: Y lo mas interesante de esto fue que la aldea de la Roca desvelo su arma definitiva, el Yonbi, el Bijuu de 4 colas, quien enfrentara al Sussano'o de la chiquilla Uchiha, que pasara en esta pelea de titanes, no se lo pierdan en el siguiente capitulo) Asi es Kurama! Hasta el proximo capitulo amigos!

NIkko: Hasta cuando ustedes se roban mi espacio? ni modo ya que son los protas! Y gracias a **IsayPurr: **Me alegra verte de nuevo por aca! Y **Zab Monteith Hudson: **Tranquila, no creeras que nuestro héroe termina asi, aun le falta camino por recorrer, pero lo que le pasa es por su instinto de salvar alos demas a costa de su vida, tranquila que habra Mina-chan para rato, jejeje! Y por ultimo, Bienvenido/a (no diferencio bien sorry!) **Takedigi: **Me encanta que te haya gustado el prologo, a mi me gusta iniciar la historias con un abrebocas del punto fuerte de la historia, como lo demuestran mis otras dos, jejeje (Kurama: Tu de arrogante, ya te pareces al pelo de pato) Oye salte de aqui ya tienes tu espacio con Naru arriba, estoy agradeciendo a los lectores (Kurama: Si metiendoles las historias por los ojos, las que NO SE VENDEN!) Baka te voy a...! Jejee disculpenlo, siempre de entrometido, gracias a todos por leerla, como siempre me animan mas y me dan a antender que acostarme casi a las 12 am vale la pena si les encanta a ustedes! Arigato Chicos y Chicas!

**El siguiente capitulo sera: "Estalla" -Modo Sennin. El Final de Ohnoki!**


	7. Capítulo 6 - Modo Sennin

_**Capitulo 6. "Estalla" – Modo Sennin. El Final de Ohnoki**_

En la torre del Tsuchikage se estaba decidiendo el futuro de la guerra entre Iwagakure y Konohagakure. Lo que habia comenzado con el secuestro de una niña hija del lider de uno de los mas grandes clanes de Konoha, Los Uchiha, derivo en el mayor asedio que Konoha pudo coordinar para el rescate de la niña y acabar con la guerra que los estaba consumiendo, la niña no fue exactamente lo importante, era el poder que ella poseia y que debia ser recuperado de manos enemigas para asi evitar su uso en contra de la aldea, ademas que era un poder infinito que no conocia limites y que pertenecio a uno de los mas poderosos rivales del Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, un poder unico, sin igual , aterrador, El Poder Divino de Uchiha Madara...

Las fuerzas militares de Konoha habian diezmado ya muchos miles de ninjas de la Roca, y se habrian paso a una velocidad considerable entre ellos hacia la mitad de la aldea, el bastion final los esperaba en el centro de la aldea, donde pretendian los ninjas de la Roca iniciar el contrataque para debilitar las fuerzas de Konoha, lo que le ayudaria a proteger al lider de la aldea, el Tsuchikage, de ser derrotado por el ejercito que se acercaba, lo que los ninjas de la Roca no sabian era que el Tsuchikage libraba una batalla a muerte en lo alto de la torre, batalla que, si perdia, significaria la derrota de Iwagakure y la victoria de Konoha...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dentro de la torre, la batalla entre el Gamma-Sennin y Ohnoki comenzaba, la cual era una batalla sin precedentes, los dos estaban resistiendo magistralmente, incluso en ocasiones Ohnoki usaba el elemento polvo para atacarlo, pero Ero-sennin (como lo llamaba cariñosamente cierto rubio y luego lo haria de igual forma su hijo, pero esa es otra historia) con mucha destreza los esquivaba..

Jiraiya: (jadeando) tsk, es increible el poder del viejales, esta resistiendo de maravilla, voy a tener que ponerle mas empeño si quiero ganarle..

De repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos Ohnoki hacia uso de su tecnica Doton: Roca extrapesada para atacar a Jiraiya pero afortunadamente el sabio de los sapos logro esquivarla..

Ohnoki: Eres rapido joven, lo admito eres un hueso duro de roer, veo que me esta costando acabar con tu vida..

Jiraiya: Pasaran mil años antes de que puedas vencerme vejete..

Ohnoki:(con la venita en la frente) pagaras por tus insolencias chiquillo..

Jiraiya: Ven aqui decrepito, no tengo miedo de ti, aqui te espero..

Ohnoki: Me las vas a pagar!

Ohnoki se lanzo al combate con una tecnica que emulaba un revolver, sacaba varias rocas del suelo y las lanzaba en orden rotatorio una a la vez, Jiraiya saltaba velozmente para esquivar los "tiros" que le disparaba Ohnoki, luesgo este sacaba 4 rocas del suelo y les aplicaba la tecnica del extrapeso para luego dispararlas tambien, las cuales Jiraiya las repelia con ataques de Taijutsu muy buenos, luego fue el turno del Sannin de atacar, comenzo con Taijutsu, pero vio que era inutil ya que el viejo usaba rocas para detener sus golpes, asi que le parecio que debia comenzar a atacar con mas fuerza, por lo que llamo" a un viejo amigo..

Jiraiya: (se mordio en dedo para sacar algo de sangre y ponia su mano el el suelo realizando un sello contrato) Kuchiyose no Jutsu..

De repente se vio envuelto de una enorme nube blanca, la cual se fue disipando y revelo al gran jefe de la guardia de los sapos, Gamabunta. Creo que no es necesario que se os describa, jeje..

Gamabunta: Espero que tengas buenas razones para llamarme en medio de mi descanso, y de paso a un lugar tan arido, Jiraiya, o de lo contrario hare de tu piel un buen forro para mi Katana..

Jiraiya: Siento molestarte pero tengo problemas aqui, me ayudarias mucho en deshacerme de el...

Gamabunta: Otro de tus cobradores? Jiraiya deberias de dejarte de meter en problemas con esos ancianos, ademas me llamas para este tipo de bromas?

Jiraiya: NO es eso( Con cara de super molesto) Se trata del guardaespaldas del Tsuchikage, Ohnoki de las dos Escaleras..

Gamabunta: Jiraiya, te dije que nosotros los Reales Guardianes del Gran Sapo Sabio no tomariamos parte en esta estupida guerra, que..

Jiraiya: (con cara de niño malicioso interrumpia lo que decia) Dijo que odiaba a los asquerosos sapos..

Gamabunta: Y por ningun.. Que que!( el gran sapo se habia enfurecido) de verdad?

Jiraiya: Si, eso mismo dijo cuando me presente ante el como el gran sabio de los sapos, fijate, fijate, fijate..

Gamabunta: Eso dijo eh, ese viejo decrepito me las va a pagar (sacando su Katana)

Jiraiya: No espera detente, usaremos el aceite de sapo..

Gamabunta: Buena idea, quemaremos vivo a ese insolente...

De repente Gamabunta aspiraba una enorme cantidad de aire, Jiraiya se habia posicionado en su cabeza, y luego cuando Gamabunta lanzo el chorro de aceite de sapo, Jiraiya usaba el Katon para incendiar el aceite que iba directo hacia Ohnoki, el cual le dio un golpe certero y directo ya que por la cantidad de aceite se habia vuelto imposible escapar..

Jiraiya: Excelente, es imposible que escape de esta..

Gamabunta: Cierto lo logr..

Pero un estruendo callo a Gamabunta, para luego ver hacia arriba, no podian creer lo que veian, Ohnoki estaba sobre ellos listo para atacar con el Jinton, Gamabunta lanzo lejos a Jiraiya para que no recibiera el ataque de Ohnoki y cuando este uso el jutsu desaparecio vaporizado..

Jiraiya: BUNTA!

Ohnoki: Ese Maldito sapo se lo merece, casi muero rostizado, hubiera quedado como pollo frito de no haber hecho un clon de Roca a tiempo..

Jiraiya: Eres un.. Te voy a asesinar, de aqui no sales vivo..!

Y Jiraiya se lanzo al ataque con toda su furia, usaba sus mejores combos, su Taijutsu impecable, uso su cabello para atraparlo, pero ninguna tecnica le causaba el suficiente daño a Ohnoki para inmovilizarlo. Asi habian estado por espacio de 3 horas, luego de un ataque fallido de Jiraiya donde este salia repelido por los aires tomo una decision, debia ser mas rapido, fuerte y ligero, luego de unos minutos la idea le llego a su mente, y lanzando una bola de humo, Jiraiya se dio a la fuga..

Ohnoki: No creas que con eso me dejaras atras!

Jiraiya: (gritaba desde lejos) te tengo una sorpresa!

Ohnoki: Seguro es otro inutil sapo..

Mas alla de donde estaba Ohnoki, Jiraiya se daba manos a la obra..

Jiraiya: (repitiendo la misma operacion de antes) Kuchiyose no Jutsu..

Esta vez la columna de humo era pequeña, al disiparse dos pequeños sapos estaban frente a Jiraiya, uno de ellos, totalmente verde, vestido con una capa color arena y con cejas pobladas blanquecinas y barba del mismo color se dirigia a el..

Fukusaku: Hola Jiraiya-niño, a que debo el honor de ser invocado?

Jiraiya: Honorable Fukusaku-sama, Honorable Shima-sama, los he convocado para que me ayuden con un enemigo muy fuerte que esta a punto de acabar conmigo..

Shima: Jiraiya-niño, nunca nos llamas y nunca nos visitas, y cuando lo haces es para realizar una batalla?

Un sapo de color morado, con una gabardina negra, visiblemente molesta se dirigia a el..

Jiraiya: Shima-sama lo siento le prometo que la visitare mas seguido..

Shima: Asi me gusta, cuando vengas te preparare algo bien sabroso con mucho amor!

Fukasaku: Delicioso eh..?

Jiraiya: (con la cara morada y los ojos blancos) um, si si, deliciosos, estare ansioso (en que lio me habre metido- se decia para si mismo el sannin, la comida de Shima-sama no era precisamente "normal" como otras, de solo recordar los dias de entrenamiento le daban ganas de vomitar)

Shima: Jejeje a que si..

Fukusaku: Bueno bueno a lo que vinimos, cuentanos Jiraiya-niño, quien es el enemigo y que tienes planeado?

Jiraiya: Con el permiso de ustedes, quiero usar el modo Sennin..

Shima: Es en serio? Y contra quien lo piensas usar?

Jiraiya: Contra Ohnoki de las dos Escaleras, es usuario del Jinton..

Fukusaku: Elemento Polvo eh.. Bueno Jiraiya-niño, tienes nuestro apoyo, vamos Ma' debemos ayudarlo..

Shima: De acuerdo Pa' ayudemos a Jiraiya-niño..

Fukusaku: Ah por cierto, Bunta te manda a decir que en lo que se recupere te matara, usara el Edo Tensei (jutsu de resureccion del mundo impuro) para traerte de nuevo y volverte a matar, sabes que le paso a Bunta, Jiraiya-niño?

Jiraiya: Asi que esta vivo eh?(dijo llevandose una mano a la cara y rascarse la sien con un dedo mientras reia) Les cuento despues, acabemos primero con el decrepito..

Luego los sapos saltaron a los hombros de Jiraiya, y uniendo sus manos procedieron a reunir Chakra natural para darselo a Jiraiya para usar su Sennin modo. Jiraiya lentamente comenzo a sentir el flujo de chakra natural que le recorria el cuerpo, de pronto las facciones de Jiraiya comenzaron a cambiar, su nariz habia crecido un poco y sus ojos estaban sin pupilas, y la recorria un tatuaje de rayas rojas..

Jiraiya: Sennin-modo!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De una pared en lo alto de la torre del Tsuchikage, Muu se liberaba de los escombros y caia al suelo con un brazo casi destruido, pero capaz de hacer sellos de manos, lamentandose por el error que acababa de hacer su subordinado, habia liberado al Yonbi, pero lejos de buscar como sellarlo, alento la batalla pensando que esto volcaria el resultado a su favor..!

Muu: Ahora veran ninjas de Konoha, sufriran un infierno por cortesia del Yonbi de la Roca!

Luego el Yonbi se lanzo a la carrera, atacando con bolas de lava al Sussano'o de Saori, este defendia muy bien con sus lanzas, luego volvio a hacer sellos de manos y lanzo las miles de bombas de fuego, que hicieron retroceder al Yonbi por unos minutos, pero este avanzaba de nuevo con gran facilidad, emprendio una veloz carrera golpeando al Sussano'o, pero luego Saori ataco con el Yasaka no Magatama haciendo un grave daño en este..

Yonbi: (alarido de dolor) Maldita, esto te lo hare pagar!

Saori: Ven monito, no te tengo miedo alguno. (justo al momento que se lanzaba al ataque el Yonbi) Katon: Tajuu Gokakyu no jutsu!

Esta vez el Yonbi recibio el atque total del jutsu, haciendo que este cayera inconsciente..

Muu: No puede ser (con una cara de firme miedo) esta, esta chiquilla ha acabado con un Bijuu!

Saori: Este es el poder del Susano'o de mi Abuelito, y gracias a que me han hecho sufrir han despertado este inmenso poder, ahora te destruire por haber lastimado a Minato-kun!

En lo que el Sussano se preparaba para hacer un sello de manos, todos miraron incredulos, todos menos el Tsuchikage que se decia para sus adentros -Ahora si es nuestra la victoria- conmo el Yonbi se levantaba y se ponia firme en cuatro patas, abria bien grande la boca y en ella se veia como una masa de chakra de color rojo y morado que se tornaba violaceo comenzaba a crecer, Muu enseguida reconocio lo que haria y comenzo a tratar de detenerlo..

Muu: No Roushi, no lo hagas destruiras la aldea!

Pero un manotazo lo mando contra las paredes, dejandolo en un estado totalmente desagradable. La masa increible de Chakra crecio hasta un punto que ya era inestable..

Tsunade: Chicos ayudenme con Minato, hay que salir de aqui. Si esa cosa nos da..

(Sonido de invocacion)

Pakkun: Hola! tu eres Tsunade verdad?

Hiashi: Hey quien eres tu, amigo o enemigo?

Fugaku: Son amigos (señalando el protector de Konoha)

Bisuke: Claro que somos amigos, por quien nos toman tontos?

Tsunade: ( viendo que traian el cuerpo de Orochimaru y Sakumo) Pero que les ha pasado?

Goruko: Somos los alumnos de Sakumo-sensei y lo ayudabamos con el tal Ohnoki..

Akino: Jiraiya-sama dijo que estaban inconscientes y que los trajeramos contigo que tu eras la Sannin medico..

Tsunade: Entiendo. Que hay de Jiraiya?

Pakkun: Se quedo, dijo que acabaria de una vez por todas con Ohnoki..

Bisuke: No quiero parecer aguafiestas pero creo que no es un buen lugar..

Goruko: Rapido coloquense al centro de nosotros!

Tsunade: A donde iremos..?

Pakkun: A un lugar seguro

Luego se escucho un sonido de invocacion y desaparecieron del lugar. Mas alla el Yonbi terminaba de realizar la bola de chakra y se disponia a lanzarla, en lo que cerraba la boca para lanzar la bola de chakra Saori hizo que el Sussano'o hiciera una combinacion de sellos para lanzar un ataque aun mas poderoso, algo inimaginable, algo que solo se veria en nuestra imaginacion..

Saori: Katon Amateratsu: Tajuu Gokakyu no Jutsu ( Elemento Fuego de Diosa del Sol: 1000 Bombas de fuego infernal)

Yonbi: Bijuudama!

Y los dos lanzaron su ataque!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aun con el modo Sannin activado, a Jiraiya le costaba deshacerse de Ohnoki, aunque con las katas de las ranas le habia hecho mucho daño..

Fukusaku: De verdad que nos esta llevando al limite, Jiraiya-niño..

Shima: Si no terminamos con el ahora puede que no vivamos mucho..

Jiraiya: Se me ha ocurrido algo, Shima-sama, podria hacernos invisbles?

Shima: En efecto, Sennin Jutsu: polvo arena fina de ranas!

De repente una fina arena cubria todo el lugar, ocultando al Sannin y confundiendo a Ohnoki.

Ohnoki: Con tu truco barato no escaparas ( mientras se decia para sus adentros -Debo acabarlo, me estoy quedando sin chakra ademas no siento el chakra de Muu-sama, habran acabado con el?)

Jiraiya: Ahora!

Fukusaku y Shima: Genjutsu: Cancion de las ranas!

Luego comenzaron como a croar muy fuerte y Ohnoki cayo en un Genjutsu muy poderoso, el cual lo debilitaba al punto de estar practicamente sin chakra..

Ohnoki: Jeje, que tonto he sido, he caido por completo en su jutsu..

Jiraiya: Ahora sera tu fin.. Sennin jutsu: repulsion. (Ohnoki era golpeado por la energia natural en una onda expansiva) y par cerrar con broche de oro, Sennin jutsu: Katas de las ranas!

Miles de golpes invisibles venian de Jiraiya y golpeaban a Ohnoki, lo dejaron totalmente malogrado, Jiraiya al ver a su enemigo derrotado deshace el Sennin Modo y la sala vueve a la normalidad, luego se acerca a Ohnoki quien no creia que habia perdido..

Ohnoki: (tose y vomita sangre) Tsk, no crei que fuera capaz de caer tan bajo, derrotado por un mediocre de Konoha..

Jiraiya: Pues creelo, y hoy se acaba esta guerra, solo queda el Tsuchikage, y al caer el la aldea perdedora debera bajar las armas y rendirse..

Ohnoki: (le escupia sange) Jamas insolente, jamas nos postraremos ante los inutiles de Konoha, y menos ante alguien como tu, un mediocre que..

Jiraiya: (noqueandolo en el acto) Duerme bien anciano decrepito, hoy la guerra la ganara Konoha de las manos de una niña de simples 10 años...

Ohnoki caia noqueado, el Tsuchikage yacia inconsciente, y la mayoria de la aldea habia sido derrotada por Konoha, era verdad, la guerra estaba llegando a su fin..

**Fin del Capitulo 6 – **Hola amgos, hoy les traemos un invitado especial que nos resumira este capitulo segun lo recuerda, mi maestro, Fukusaku!

Fukusaku: Hola a todos, gracias Nikko-niño y Kurama-sama por hacerme esta invitacion. Bueno les cuento segun lo recuerdo, ese dia estaba tomando un baño, cuando Ma' me llamaba a comer, en...(Kurama: Disculpe, Fukusaku-sama, pero nuestros amigos esperan un resumen del capitulo, no que les cuente que hizo ese dia)

Fukasaku: Mil disculpas, Kurama-sama, en fin les contaba, habiamos sido invocados por Jiraiya-niño para ayudarlo en su modo Sennin, luego nos costo un monton para acabar con Ohnoki pero lo lograbamos, acabando con uno de los generales de la guerra, luego, Saori-san acababa con las intenciones del Yonbi, pero este en un ultimo intento lanzaba una enorme Bijuudama a lo cual el Sussano'o respondia con un jutsu increible que solo un Uchiha hacia, podra contrarrestar el ataque del Yonbi? No se lo pierdan!

**El siguiente capitulo sera: La Caida del Yonbi y la Muerte del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno!**


	8. Capítulo 7 - La Muerte del Sharingan

_**Capitulo 7. La Caida de Yonbi y la Muerte del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno**_

En las afueras de la Aldea de la Roca, cerca de unos arboles un remolino de nubes aparecia, al desaparecer este se podia ver a Tsunade junto a los cuerpos inconscientes de Orochimaru y Sakumo, Fugaku habia quedado en las ramas, Hashi caia de ellas, y Minato estaba sobre el lomo de Goruko, este y los otros perros ninjas tambien habian caido a los alrededores...

Hiashi: (levantandose un brazo) huy que caida, me duele.. Ayyy!

De repente Fugaku le habia caido encima..

Hiashi: Quitate de encima!

Fugaku: (Levantandose) Perdon..

Tsunade: Donde estamos?

Pakkun: Estamos en las afueras de la Aldea, una pelea donde esta involucrado un Bijuu no siempre es digna de ver, podiamos quedar en el rango de la explosion de la Bijuudama...

Goruko: Pero creo que deberias atender a tus amigos..

Tsunade: (tomando en brazos a Minato y colocandolo junto al arbol) Si es cierto, atendere a los muchachos..

Pakkun: Bueno ya mi trabajo aqui termino, Bisuke, Goruko quedense con ellos tal vez los necesiten..

Akino: Yo tambien me ire, se los encargo (desaparecia en una nube)

Pakkun: Yo tengo que ir a cuidar al pequeno Kakashi, nos vemos (desaparecia tambien)

Goruko: Ni modo, esperaremos a que el sensei despierte..

Tsunade: Un momento, y Jiraiya?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jiraiya, quien habia derrotado a Ohnoki, se disponia a salir a la superficie...

Fukasaku: Bueno Jiraiya-niño, si ya no tenemos nada que hacer, fue un placer haberte ayudado..

Jiraiya: Gracias, Fukasaku-sama..

Shima: Okey, entonces te esperamos, hare una rica comida ese dia!

Y luego los sabios desaparecian mientras un visiblemente Jiraiya trataba de contener las ganas de vomitar de pensar en lo que le darian de comer...

Jiraiya: Bueno, ahora debemos salir de aqui, solo nos queda Muu y que la pequeña se calme, para salir de aqui...

-ROOOAAARRRR!

Jiraiya: Demonios! Que fue eso? Sera?

Entonces el Sabio de los Sapos saltaba y salia al balcon donde la pequeña Saori tenia activado su Sussano'o, miro hacia donde deberia estar Tsunade y vio una nube de polvo, luego su expresion facial cambio a la de un espanto al ver que frente al Sussano'o estaba, el Yonbi, el Bijuu de 4 colas...

Jiraiya: Asi que lo que dijo Orochimaru era cierto, tienen un Bijuu y lo lanzaron como ultimo recurso contra la niña..

Luego vio como el Yonbi comenzaba a levantarse y tomaba forma la Bijuudama...

Jiraiya: Debo buscar refugio, si me alcanza esa bola de chakra estare frito y esta aldea desaparecera!

Pero luego vio algo impactante en el cielo, de entre las nubes una enorme roca se acercaba a ellos, luego dirigio su mirada al Sussano'o el cual hacia una cantidad de sellos de mano los cuales hacia con una enorme rapidez que los hacia casi imperceptibles. Saori, que desprendia de su cuerpo una enorme cantidad de chakra, se llevaba las manos a su cara, de su ojo izquierdo una enorme cantidad de sangre descendia cual torrente, y sus en sus ojos lentamente desaparecian los Sharingans dejando unas pupilas grises, mientra ella decia...

Saori: Katon Amateratsu: Tajuu Gokakyu no Jutsu ( Elemento Fuego de Diosa del Sol: 1000 Bombas de fuego infernal)

Y miles de bolas de fuego de llamas inextinguibles atacaban al Yonbi, el cual se retorcia pero aun seguia reuniendo el chakra de la Bijuudama, cuando Saori, ya con sus ojos totalmente grises, decia...

Saori: Este sera tu fin, y el mio... Tengai Shinsei! (Cielo Roto: Obstaculo celestial de Estrella Impactante)

Y luego de que el Sussano'o hiciera el sello del carnero con los 4 brazos la enorme roca descendia sobre el Yonbi, y detras de ella muchas mas, pero justo en lo que Saori atacaba el Yonbi lanzo la Bijuudama dandole de lleno al Sussano'o estallando y mientras las rocas caian del cielo envueltas en una especie de fuego abrazador, una enorme explosion arrasaba con la torre del Tsuchikage y envolvia todo en un radio de 5 Kilometros, el centro de la aldea desaparecia frente a los ojos de todos...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Desde donde estaban Tsunade y los chicos se vio una gran luz enceguecedora, luego una rafaga violenta de viento sacudia los arboles, cuando la rafaga paso vieron levantarse una columna de humo semejante a la caida de una bomba atomica

Tsunade: Chicos estan bien?

Con la rafaga de viento, los chicos habian caido unos metros alla, Hiashi venia del hombro de Fugaku cojeando, con el ventarron habia dado de frente a una roca y al poner su pie para apoyarse fue tan fuerte el golpe que se rompio el tobillo..

Fugaku: Si estamos bien, pero Hiashi se lastimo el tobillo..

Orochimaru: (que recuperaba la conciencia) Dios que golpe, eh? donde estamos?

Tsunade: en las afueras de la Aldea, o lo que queda de ella (le dijo mientras le señalaba la columna de humo)

Orochimaru: No me digas que la niña..

Tsunade: No solo ella, tambien el Yonbi, resulto que tus sospechas eran ciertas..

Orochimaru: Asi que poseian un Bijuu...

Tsunade: En efecto...

Orochimaru: Y donde esta Jiraiya?

Tsunade: (Llevandose las manos al rostro y llorando inconsolablemente) Q-quedo, quedo atrapado en la explosion!

Orochimaru: En serio?

Tsunade: Si, ese idiota, envio a los perros con ustedes y se sacrifico para acabar con...

Orochimaru: (poniendole una mano en el hombro) Tsunade Hime, si esta muerto quien es ese que esta en el lomo de ese perrito?

De la nada en medio de una nube de polvo aparecian Goruko con Jiraiya sobre el lomo y Bisuke con la pequeña Saori, visiblemente lastimados...

Tsunade: Jiraiya!

Jiraiya: tsk... esto si que me dolio, me duele todo el cuerpo...

Fugaku: Saori!

En eso corrian a ver al Gama-sennin y a la pequeña pelirrosa, Tsunade ponia a Jiraiya en el tronco de un arbol y Fugaku hacia lo mismo con Saori...

Jiraiya: Tsunade estoy bien, revisa a la niña, ella a pesar del gran poder de defensa que tenia llevo de frente el impacto de esa tecnica, revisala a ella...

Tsunade: Okey, la revisare de una vez..

En eso Tsunade revisaba a Saori, pero para sorpresa de todos la pequeña abria lentamente los ojos. Fugaku se lanzaba a su lado pero Tsunade lo detenia..

Saori: Do-donde estoy.. (decia con la voz muy debil, casi en un susurro)

Tsunade: Tranquila estas entre amigos...

Fugaku: Hermanita aqui estoy..

Saori: Fugaku, eres tu nii-chan? por, por que me tienen los ojos vendados?

Tsunade: No tienes los ojos vendados beba..

Saori: entonces por que todo esta oscuro, que sucede?

En eso Tsunade reviso sus ojos y se llevo la mano a la boca en señal de espanto...

Tsunade: Es-esta ciega!

Saori. Quee? por-por.. (En eso un gran vomito de sangre le salia de su boquita)

Orochimaru: Tsunade, tiene hemorragia interna!  
Tsunade: Voy!

Y Tsunade se dispuso a tratar de curar la herida interna pero con lagrimas en los ojos, y visiblemente destrozada, volteo a ver a los presentes y solo nego con la cabeza, a lo cual Fugaku rompio en llanto inconsolable, y se acerco a su hermanita..

Fugaku: Saori, Saori hermanita no te mueras...

Saori: N-no es algo que pueda de,(Tosia varias veces sangre sobre Fugaku) detener, solo Kami-sama sabe...

Fugaku: Por favor no te me vayas, no me dejes solo...

Saori: Lo siento nii-chan (la pequeña esbozo una media sonrisa y levantaba debilmete la mano para acaraiciar la mejilla de Fugaku) dile a Keisuke que te trate bien, a Papa y Mama que los amo y siempre los amare, y a Minato-kun, dile que sea feliz, que sea muy feliz por los dos, que siempre lo amare y lo cuidare desde arriba,(volvia a toser sangre) lastima que no los pueda ver de nuevo, pero siempre los cuidare, nii-chan, seras un gran lider algun dia, y estare orgullosa de ti, sean felices de ahora en adelante, sean... felices... los...aa...mooo...

Y el brazo que tocaba la cara de Fugaku caia al suelo en señal de su partida, mientras los presentes miraban cabizbajos, Tsunade llorando en el suelo y Hiashi le brotaban lagrimas sin control...

Fugaku: SAORI!

Y el niño se echo a llorar inconsolablemente con su pequeña hermanita en los brazos...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En un lugar totalmente blanco, sin nada de nada, Minato caminaba preguntandose que hacia alli, que lugar era ese y por que vagaba sin sentido.. En eso una dulce voz lo sacaba de sus preguntas...

-Minato!

Minato: Eh, quien me llama?

En eso el se volteo y para su sorpresa, era Saori..

Minato: Saori! (Y corrio a sus brazos)

Saori: Mi amor!

Minato: Que haces aqui, que lugar es este?

Saori: No lo se, pero sentia que debia venir a verte antes de partir..

Minato: Partir? A donde, a donde vas?

Saori: A un lindo lugar..

Minato: Y puedo ir contigo?

Saori: No no puedes, me dijieron que aun no es tu tiempo, que aun te falta camino por recorrer..

Minato: Quien te dijo?

Saori: Tranquilo, lo conoceras cuando llegue el momento..

Minato: Y entonces que significa?

Saori: He venido a despedirme Minato, a agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi..

Minato: Pero no quiero que te marches, no quiero que te vayas, quiero estar contigo,por que yo, yo..

Saori: Se que me quieres, estas confundido sobre tus sentimientos, yo se todo eso..

Minato: (apenado) Este, yo, no se que decir..

Saori: Pero yo si estoy segura de que te amo, y agradezco lo que hiciste por mi, solo he venido a desearte suerte, que seas feliz, y vive por mi de ahora en adelante, llena tu vida de felicidad, y no te preocupes por mi, estare bien, consuela a mi hermanito, que llora como no tienes idea, siempre acompañalo, y sean felices, yo los cuidare desde arriba, siempre estare contigo...

Minato: (llorando a mas no poder) Me, me amaras en la mañana?

Saori: (Besandolo en los labios mientras iba despareciendo lentamente en pequeñas luces que se elevaban al cielo) hasta el fin de los tiempos amado mio, cuidate!

Minato se tiraba al suelo y con las manos apoyado en el suelo lloraba desconsoladamente..

Minato: Te prometo que nunca te olvidare, y sere feliz de ahora en adelante, vivire por ti, Saori-chan!

En eso Minato escucho a Saori decir...

-Lo se amor, adios, gracias!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De regreso con los de Konoha, Tsunade se levantaba del suelo e iba a levantar a Fugaku cuando se percato que Minato despertaba poco a poco, cuando este trato de levantarse se llevo un mano al estomago vendado, aun le dolia el golpe, en eso Jiraiya se le acercaba y se sentaba a su lado, mientras Tsunade trataba de consolar a un destrozado Fugaku...

Jiraiya: Tienes muucha suerte pequeño, nadie sobrevive a un ataque directo del Jinton..

Minato: (que apenas hablaba con claridad, aun estaba muy debil) Aun me duele mucho, pero gracias por rescatarme..

Jiraiya: Sabias que yo te rescate?

Minato: Pude darme cuenta antes de caer inconsciente...

Jiraiya: De verdad que me impresionas chico, eso fue en milesimas de segundo, un poco mas tarde y no estuvieras aqui...

Minato veía con lagrimas en los ojos hacia el cuerpo inerte de Saori.

Minato: Y..

Jiraiya: Se lo que vas a decir, y no no esta con nosotros ya..

Minato: Lo se, ella se despidio de mi..

Jiraiya: Se despidio?

Minato: Ella me saco de donde estaba vagando, y me dijo que aun no era mi hora, pero lamentablemente la de ella si, y que no podia ir a donde ella iba, y luego de que se fue, desperte..

Jiraiya: Ya veo, asi que el lazo que los unia de verdad era fuerte, bueno descansa un poco chico, iremos a casa...

Y Minato volvia a cerrar sus ojos, esta vez para dormir, y todos se disponian a unirse a la tropa de ninjas de Konoha que regresaban a casa, Fugaku no se despego del cuerpo de su hermana en todo el trayecto de regreso, Sakumo desperto a mitad del camino y le contaron lo ocurrido, mientras llegaban a Konoha para llevar a Minato, Jiraiya y Sakumo al Hospital, los demas no tenian heridas de gravedad...

Pero estaban felices de regresar, y la guerra se habia detenido...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habian pasado unos dias desde que regresaron a Konoha, Minato se encontraba en el hospital aun, ahi iban todos sus amigos a visitarlo, ademas de sus padres que, regaño de por medio por haber escapado asi, lo cuidaban, inclusive el Tercero en persona habia ido a visitarlo, primero le reclamo por imprudente, pero luego lo felicito por tomar la iniciativa, y le dijo que personas como el eran los que heredaban la voluntad de fuego, porque protegian a los de la aldea sin ningun interes. El funeral de Saori y su posterior entierro fue dos dias despues de llegar a Konoha, hasta el Sandaime se presento y nombro a Saori heroe postumo de guerra, por haber acabado con el Tsuchikage y sus colegas, muchos no lo creian, y tampoco lo aclararon, pero ya la pequeña descansaba en paz y no habia riesgo de que sus ojos fueran robados, ya que estos habian perdido su luz. Tres semanas despues Minato habia sido dado de alta y sus dos amigos,ademas de sus padres lo acompañaban de regreso a casa...

Hiashi: Que bien que te recuperaras Minato..

Minato: Si verdad? Aunque Tsunade-sama me dijo que requeria bastabte tiempo ya que habia sido atacado con una tecnica que por poco me desaparece los organos, debido a eso pase casi un mes en el hospital...

Hiashi: Si, es increible que haya pasado un mes ya desde aquello..

Minato: Shh no recuerdes nada.. (señalaba a Fugaku que se veia deprimido)

Hiashi: Ah, cierto, perdon no debi..

Fugaku: (quien mostraba una sonrisa que para ellos era falsa) No tranquilos, con el tiempo ire cerrando esa herida, pero debo admitir que la extraño..

Minato: Yo tambien, he de admitir que la perdi un dia despues de que supiera que me queria..

Sin darse cuenta los chicos habian llegado a la residencia Namikaze..

Niami: Bueno chicos creo que Minato debe descansar, aun tiene una semana de reposo antes de volver a la academia..

Fugaku: Si esta bien, mañana venimos a joder un rato, jejeje..

Hiashi: Claro, aun me debes esa pelea en Tekken 6, jeje

Minato: Claro chicos, nos vemos mañana!

Fugaku: Okey, nos vemos Niami-sama!

Hiashi: (haciendo una reverencia) Niami-sama, Ryosuke-sama...

Niami: Hasta luego chicos..

Ryosuke: Con cuidado y derechito a sus casas!

Y los chicos marcharon y la familia Namikaze entro a su hogar...

**Fin del Capitulo 7 – **Que triste, vaya final para alguien tan poderoso, bueno a lo mejor no pudo controlar tanto poder... Bueno chicos hoy vimos como Saori acababa con un Bijuu, detuvo el ataque con una super tecnica que jamas habia visto, de verdad que los Uchiha siempre esconden poderes asombrosos. Luego la pequeña murio, causandole gran dolor a sus familiares! Chicos no me maten, se que es corto, hasta mi hermano me replicó por lo corto que quedo, pero me entristecio tanto que no sabía como darle un adiós digno a Saori-chan, y como siempre les agradezco chicos y chicas por siempre estar al pendiente de la historia, en especial a **IsayPurr** y a **Zab Monteih Hudson**, dos increibles chicas con las que he contado de principio a fin en esta primera parte, a ellas les dedico este final, y les prometo que los siguientes capis estaran geniales, sobre todo por la llegada de una personita muy adorada por mi y esperada por ustedes, jejee! con esto concluimos esta parte de la historia, como todo final de temporada, me tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones, (Cortitas, cuando menos lo esperen estare de regreso) y luego iniciaremos la segunda temporada de Héroe, los espero en el siguiente capitulo donde nuevas aventuras le esperan a Minato!

_See You Again! (Nos Veremos luego)_

**El siguiente Capitulo sera: Una nueva Alumna!**


	9. Capítulo 8 - Una Nueva Alumna

_**Capitulo 8. Una nueva Alumna**_

Han pasado 7 meses desde los hechos en la Aldea de la Roca y la muerte de Saori, los chicos se preparaban para regresar a la academia despues de unas merecidas vacaciones, Minato cada vez se hacia mas y mas fuerte, ya que entrenaba por su cuenta y a veces con Fugaku y Hiashi, aunque le gustaba entrenar mas con este ultimo ya que le enseñaba Taijutsu especial, y vaya que si ya que soportar el Taijutsu del Clan Hyuuga era agotador, pero lo fortalecia mas y mas, debian de volverse fuertes ya que este era el ultimo año en la academia, luego de esto serian Gennins y formarian equipos para comenzar sus misiones. Esa mañana no era diferente de muchas para el rubio, el cual se levantaba temprano como siempre para desayunar con sus padres mientras Hiashi llegaba a buscarlo para irse a la academia..

-Buenos dias Madre, que -Bostezando -hay de desayunar?

-Para ti lo de siempre amor, un tazon de cereal y jugo..

-Okey..

En eso entraba Hiashi, que ya estaban acostumbrados a que entrara solo..

-Aun comiendo? Pense que ya estabas listo..

-Dame unos minutos y nos vamos...

-Okey. Buenos dias Niami-sama, puedo? -decia mientras agarraba la jarra de jugo.

-Adelante pequeño, toma el que quieras..

-Y bien, -mientras se servia jugo -que tal vas para el primer dia de clases?

-Excelente y tu? -mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Bien, espero que tengamos los mismos compañeros del año pasado, aunque eso no importa, este año por fin seremos Gennins!

-Si lo se, lo que me preocupa es que no quedemos en el mismo equipo..

-No te preocupes por eso, mi padre arreglo todo, jejeje..

-En serio?

-Si pero ya vamonos..

-Okey, Adios Madre!

-Adios Niami-sama!

-Adios chicos..

Y los chicos marchaban a la Academia... Y en otro lado...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En una mansion grande que se encontraba cerca de la puerta sur de la aldea, de gran imponencia, se encontraba en la entrada principal de esta el Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Este, tocaba a la puerta cuando una joven de cabellos rubios sale y lo saluda, era Tsunade..

-Buenos dias Hokage-sama...

-Y muy buenos eh, Tsunade?

-Si puede decirse que si, jejeje..

-Bien, bueno, puedo pasar?

-Adelante, Mito-sama lo espera..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la Habitacion principal de aquella mansion, observando el amanecer desde su cama se encontraba una señora de avanzada edad con una complexion bastante deteriorada, de cabellera chocolate oscura con ligeros toques color cafe, y envuelta en unos ropajes de seda de la mas fina, se trataba de Mito Uzumaki, la esposa del Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, la cual se veia bastante debilitada, y se notaba el paso de la edad en la longeva Uzumaki que contaba con una buena cantidad de años de experiencia...

-Se acerca el final de mis dias, Kurama...

El Zorro dentro de ella, con un tono de sarcasmo le contestaba..

_**-No pensabas vivir para siempre verdad Vieja decrepita, algun dia debias morir y yo ser libre de vagar por este mundo!**_

A lo que la anciana le contesto con una sonrisa y un poco de gracia..

- No seas grosero Kurama-chan, ademas se te olvida algodon? Jijiji...

_**- A que te refieres vieja moribunda?**_

-A que si yo muero, -Su semblante cambio por uno espantoso, los ojos entrecerrados y una voz lugubre -TU MUERES! JAJAJA..

El Zorro quedo callado en señal de que le daba la razon, y la anciana daba por ganada esa discusion con su Bijuu, en lo que se recostaba para ponerse comoda una voz conocida llama a la puerta... (Toc-Toc)

-Abuela estas despierta? Sarutobi-sensei esta aqui..

-Pasa, Tsunade..

Entonces la rubia entro acompañada del Hokage quien al entrar hizo una reverencia y luego de que Mito le diera unas ordenes a la ojimiel y esta saliera se dirigio a la anciana..

-Muy Buenos dias Mito-sama, es un honor volver a verla..

-Buenos dias Hiruzen, cuentame que te trae tan temprano por mi humilde morada?

-Bueno le tengo buenas noticias..

-Es sobre aquel asunto?

-Efectivamente, como usted lo pidio ya hemos hecho los arreglos y hemos conseguido a un nuevo usuario, ya que su estado de salud se esta debilitando nos apresuramos y hemos conseguido al candidato perfecto, tanto por sus cualidades fisicas como por su Chakra especial...

-Y de quien se trata, Hiruzen?

-De una niña, de su clan, Uzumaki..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En la puerta de la aldea, custodiada por dos ANBUs, venia una niña de larga cabellera roja, tan larga que casi le rozaba las rodillas, y de cara redonda, vestia una blusa sencilla color arena y se le notaba una franelilla de malla debajo de esta, y una falda del mismo color.. Los ninjas que custodiaban la puerta se iban a dirigir a ella pero los ANBUs les hicieron señas de que no se acercaran...

A medida que caminaban se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente que los observaban:

-Quien sera?

-Que le habra pasado..

-Pobrecita...

-Que habra hecho para ser custodiada por ANBUs..

Y muchas cosas mas, ya que los aldeanos no estaban acostumbrados a ver a un civil acompañado de los ANBUs ya que, o era alguien importante para que la custodien los guardias personales del Hokage o habia hecho algo realmente malo... La niña no hablaba, solo dirigia miradas hacia la aldea o a sus habitantes, quienes le sonreian o la saludaban...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En Ichiraku's Ramen, dos jovenes disfrutaban de un delicioso tazon de fideos, se trataban del sabio de las serpientes, Orochimaru, y su leal amigo el Gama-sennin, Jiraiya.. El peliblanco se terminaba su decimo quinto Tazon de Ramen cuando el palido jugaba con los palillos y le decia a su amigo mientras una gota de sudor le recorria la sien...

-Por que eres tan grosero para comer?

A lo que Jiraiya le responde con la boca llena de fideos casi en un grito inentendible..

-De que hablas?

Orochimaru, con los ojos como platos, una venita saltandole en la frente y clara molestia, le decia..

-Demonios Jiraiya siempre tienes que ser tan vulgar? Por que coña hablas con la boca llena!

El sabio de los sapos, luego de tragar su alimento de golpe le dijo a su palido amigo..

-Lo siento Orochimaru, disculpa.. Por cierto desde que termino la guerra con Iwagakure todo ha estado muy aburrido, no hay misiones ni nada..

-Tienes razon, -el Hebi-sennin suspiraba y se djaba caer en la silla -Sarutobi-sensei no nos ha asignado alguna mision que valga la pena, me siento como un pequeño Gennin haciendo de mandadero, ademas, Tsunade tampoco sale mucho de la Mansion Senju ni para saludar..

En eso el Peliblanco le vuelve a contestar con la boca llena de comida...

-De seguro esta ocupada con su abuela..

-Si a lo mejor tienes razon... Oye!

En eso el pelinegro saltaba sobre el diciendole cosas como vulgar e idiota, luego de rato peleando sin sentido se detienen pues sienten que los observan y si en efecto una niña de pelo rojo largo los mira incredula al lado de unos ANBUs y solo murmura lo suficiente como para que el agudo oido del Sannin de las serpientes la escuchara..

-Aqui si que estan locos..

Y uno de los ANBU le dice a la niña que sigan su camino dejando a un Orochimaru y a un Jiraiya a mitad de su pelea viendo a la niña extraña alejarse... El palido solo alcanzo a decir...

-Que niña mas rara..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De nuevo en la Residencia senju, especificamente en la habitacion de Mito-sama, se encontraban el Sandaime y la Anciana decidiendo sobre el futuro de la niña...

-Y bien Mito-sama, que le parece la pequeña que elegimos?

-Me parece bien, Hiruzen, ahora lo que sigue, donde se quedara la niña? Por lo que me cuentas vino sola a Konoha...

-No habia pensado en ello.. -Dijo rascandose la barbilla.

-Umm, bueno, como representante de mi clan, es mi deber resguardar a los de mi clan, asi que se quedara con nosotras, ademas seria bueno para mi otra inquilina que tenga una chica con quien hablar de su edad y no con nosotras.. Tsunade pasa, no es necesario que espies, ya te iba a contar despues de todo..

En el umbral de la puerta, se encontraba la ojimiel roja pero de la verguenza de haber sido descubierta por su anciana abuela, la rubia paso al cuarto y con una mano apartandose un mechon de cabello que le caia por la frente, dijo..

-Y quien es esa niña, abuela?

A lo que el Sandaime respondio..

-Se trata de la nieta de tu tia abuela, Tsunade-chan..

-Si, por lo tanto vendria siendo una especie de sobrina para ti, Tsunade- Dijo la anciana.

-Asi que tendre una sobrina! -Dijo esta con gran alegria.

-Por que tanto barullo, interrumpo algo?

En el umbral de la puerta, un hombre de unos 24 años de cabello largo y liso de un tono azul aquamarina vestido con ropas al estilo ANBU se apersonaba, era el novio de Tsunade, Dan Kato..

-Dan!- Dijo casi en un grito Tsunade mientras corria a abrazarlo.

-Tranquila Tsunade, me-me ahogas!

-Ay el amor joven, me recuerda tanto a Hashi-chan- Dijo la anciana..

-hug, ump.. Este bueno yo me retiro, tengo cosas importantes que hacer en la oficina, Mito-sama, Tsunade-chan, joven Dan, con su permiso...

Y el Hokage hizo una reverencia a los nombrados y se retiro de la residencia dejando a la parej la anciana decidiendo entonces sobre la pequeña Uzumaki que se mudaria con ellos al llegar..

-Esto, no quiero parecer molesta joven Dan, pero tengo unas cosas que hablar con Tsunade, podrias dejarnos a solas? -Le dijo guiñandole un ojo.

-Tranquila Mito-sama, con su permiso, Tsunade?

A esta ultima le guiño un ojo haciendo que la ojimiel se sonrojara y esta en un asentimiento le dijo que estaba bien, luego se retiro de la habitacion cerrando la puerta..

-Okey Abuela, ahora que haremos con mi nueva sobrina?

-Bien, desde ahora como lo dijiste ella es tu sobrina y por lo tanto tu responsabilidad, ya que ella llevara el mas preciado tesoro de la aldea en su ser..

-No me digas que ella viene..

-Si Tsunade, ella fue elegida para ser mi reemplazo, se que Kurama-chan y ella se llevaran bien..

-Pero Mito-sama, ella, ella debe ser solo una niña, y sabe lo que conlleva ese trabajo, la soledad que arrastra, el odio, el rechazo, el..

-Por eso te la encargo, Tsunade, tu mas que nadie sabes que mi tiempo en este mundo esta expirando, mis fuerzas ya no son las mismas de antes, y tengo fe en que haras un increible trabajo, se que seras su apoyo, y la acompañaras en esa dificil tarea..

-P-pero..

-Tsunade-chan, cuestionas mis decisiones?- Dijo con un tono de voz un poco molesto la anciana..

-No, Abuela Mito..

-Bien, -recobrando su tierna sonrisa -Ahora, Hiruzen me dijo que la niña llegaria en el transcurso del dia, esperala, y en lo que los ANBUs la traigan, traela ante mi, yo me encargare de explicarle todo, ah y por ahora mientras le acomodamos, que duerma con su hermana..

-Hermana? No me diga que conoce a..

-Si, bueno, no son hermanas de sangre, pero crecieron juntas, mejor no pude escojer, se que tambien se llevaran bien, asi ella le llevara a conocer Konoha y hara muchas amigas, asi que, me haras el favor, Tsunade-chan?

-Hare lo mejor que pueda, Abuela Mito..

Y la Rubia Ojimiel se retiraba de la habitacion para dejar a la anciana en su cama lista para una siesta..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

En la academia ninja, en el salon de clases de nuestro heroe comenzaba un nuevo año escolar, muchas caras eran conocidas, otras simplemente eran nuevas, los chicos estaban arremolinados escuchando las historias de los otros chicos de sus vacaciones y viajes, por otro lado muchas de las niñas, se abalanzaban en suspiros y desmayos al ver a Minato entrar junto a Hiashi...

-Este sera otro año aburrido Minato..

-No te preocupes Ojoloco, ya veras que saldremos de esta- Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna..

Entre tanto los chicos subian los escalones hasta llegar a sus respectivos asientos, Hiashi miro boquiabierto cuando por la puerta del salon entro una niña de pelo largo azul, vestia una especie de kimono sencillo pero elegante de color lavanda, cuando vio que la chica buscaba un lugar donde sentarse miro a su lado a Minato, dudo por un segundo pero luego lo empujo fuera del asiento haciendo que este cayera al suelo, y justo cuando iba a gritarle que habia un puesto se escucho una voz gritar un puesto abajo de el..

-Hana-chan! Aqui arriba!

La chica peliazul volteo y reconocio a la chica que le llamaba, Hiashi, enfadado porque se le habian adelantado solo bajo la mirada a ver y detallo a la chica, esta era una chica de pelo largo tambien, pero de un negro azabache, de ojos totalmente negros como la noche, y en sus ropas se veia claramente el simbolo Uchiha..

-Mikoto, me alegra que hayamos quedado en el mismo salon!- Dijo la peliazul mientras abrazaba a su amiga...

-A mi tambien me alegra Hana-chan..

Hiashi solo miraba embobado a la chica de pelo azulado mientras un rubio se levantaba del suelo y lo movia hacia un lado mientras le reclamaba..

-Oye Ojoloco por que coña me lanzas al suelo, espero que... Hey, oye -lo miraba, le movia una mano frente a el como tapandole la mirada -estas ahi?

-Hana-chan- Decia el Hyuuga ensimismado con corazoncitos en los ojos..

-Umm ya veo, hasta tu tienes sentimientos eh, jejeje- le decia mientras le daba un suave codazo pero Hiashi seguia sin inmutarse..

La clase comenzo con Ichi-sensei dandoles una calurosa bienvenida a todos al nuevo año en la academia y recordandoles a todos que este era su ultimo año y luego se convertirian en Ninjas oficiales de Konoha de rango Gennin, cuando estaba hablando de ello un ninja le interrumpia llamandolo a la puerta del salon, todos aprovecharon para continuar los cuchicheos, y Minato seguia intentando hablar con Hiashi pero este seguia embelesado viendo hacia adelante y murmurando lo mismo -Hana-chan-

-Este sera un año muuy aburrido- Dijo el rubio en tono de desden..

Pero entonces Ichi entro al salon de nuevo acompañado de una pequeña niña de 10 años, de cabellera roja larga, Minato al verla, se quedo congelado, como si algo le hubiere recorrido el cuerpo con solo ver a esa niña, era algo distinto que al ver a cualquer niña, algo que no sentia desde hace mucho, entonces se dijo a si mismo..

-Tal vez no sea taan aburrido..

Y luego el rubio quedaba shockeado al lado de Hiashi mirando fijamente a la niña de cabello rojo. En eso Ichi se dirigio a los chicos con una sonrisa..

-Bueno chicos como habran notado, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, una estudiante de intercambio de la Aldea del Remolino, ella de ahora en adelante sera una habitante de Konoha y por lo tanto una nueva compañera, anda pequeña, diles tu nombre..

Pero la niña no decia nada, Ichi probo de nuevo..

-Anda vamos no seas timida, aqui todos somos amigos y seremos tus amigos verdad chicos?

Y todos los chicos asintieron a lo que la chica de cabello rojo echo una rapida mirada alrededor y luego, en un grito dijo..

- SOY KUSHINA UZUMAKI-TTEBANE!

**Fin del Capitulo 8 - **Hola chicos! Se que les habia dicho en mi fic Pain Rikkudou que descansaria, y que esta semana no habria capis, pues, me prestaron una Laptop con Internet inalambrico, y le pedi a mi hermano que me enviara por pin los capis que tenia de mis fics, asi como el primero de la segunda temporada de Héroe, el cual les traigo hoy! Así que se los traje desde la sombrita de un cocotero, jejee!

Naruto: oye, y a nosotros no nos llevas eh?

Como que no, si son mis Inners, a donde voy van ustedes, no lo crees?

Naruto: Ummm, tienes razon, como me gustaría que Hinata-chan estuviese aqui...

para que, para que mientras este en bikini la estes mirando pervertidamente, Ero-kitsune?

Naruto: -pensando- Dios! (derrame nasal)

Y mientras dejo a este nadar en sus sueños pervertidos como siempre agradezco a:

-**IsayPurr: **Bella tu como siempre! Me alegra que te haya gustado, Sip, que triste el final de la anterior temporada, a mi tampoco me gustó ese final. Pero debia hacerlo, ya que sabes como sigue la historia. Me encanta que sea tu favorita, trabajo muy duro para hacerla, jejee!

-**Zab Monteith Hudson: **Jejee, encantado de que te guste, Y sip, aqui viene lo tan esperado por todas ustedes, ahora arranca la segunda temporada, espero me acompañen en esta aventura! Dattebayoo!

Nos vemos amigas! Y los veo en el siguiente capí chicos y chicas!

**El siguiente capitulo sera: Mito y Yo**


	10. Capítulo 9 - Mito y Yo

_**Capítulo 9 - Mito y Yo**_

Habia llegado a esa extraña aldea ese día, todo era diferente, aún no sabía el hecho por el que me encontraba allí. Habíamos partido muy entrada la madrugada, el porqué, no lo sé. Los ANBUs que me escoltaban a Konohagakure solo se limitaron a decir que eran sus órdenes.

Habíamos caminado largo tiempo desde mi natal Uzushiogakure. Mis pies me dlían mucho, por más que les dije a esos ingratos que nos detuviéramos a descansar no me hicieron caso alguno, solo se limitaron a seguir caminando. Estaba furiosa, habíamos caminado sin detenernos, y cuando llegue a la dichosa aldea, todos empezaron a observarme como un bicho raro. Comprendi que la mejor manera de actuar sería que fingiese ser alguien de carácter oscuro y frío.

A medida que íbamos por las calles de Konoha, observé un rasgo sobresaliente en lo alto de una montaña, en ella estaban unos rostros magnificamente tallados en la roca. Uno de los ANBU, uno que tenía una máscara de perro, y tenia el cabello recogido en algo parecido a una cola alta me dijo con una voz que parecia graciosa y a la vez seria.

-Esos, son los rostros de los Hokages, los líderes de la aldea, las personas más respetadas por todos en la aldea.

El ANBU revolvió mi rojizo cabello. Le pregunté que a donde nos dirigíamos, se limitó a contestar que a la Academia.

-¿Por qué a la Academia Ninja? Estoy llegando apenas a esta aldea-ttebanee -le dije con un puchero e inflando mis ya de por si redondas mejillas.

El otro ANBU, uno que tenia cabello largo negro azabache, en su cuello colgaba un dije semejante a un abanico rojo y blanco y su máscara era semejante a un gato, se agachó a mi altura y me dijo:

-Solo porque es su primer día de escuela, y no queremos que se lo pierda, despues la escoltaremos a su hogar, esta bien?

Asentí, y proseguimos con nuestro camino, luego pasamos frente a un local que en cuanto lo vi, mis ojos brilaron como el sol y se me hizo agua la boca, el olor que desprendía era ininconfundible, estaba ante lo más delicioso, sabroso, e inigualable, RAMEN! Le dije al chico de la máscara de gato que si podría ir allí.

-Se que tienes hambre, pero vamos un poco tarde, si quieres podemos venir despues de la academia -me contestó.

Yo volvi a ponerme seria. Amo el Ramen y justo quería probar el de ese local, este como se llama, ah si Ichiraku`s. Me di por vencida y nos disponíamos a caminar cuando dos hombres, algo jóvenes, discutían, hasta que uno de ellos, con el cabello negro largo y de tez pálida saltaba sobre el de cabellos blancos, ocasionando una pelea. Todos los que pasaban se detuvieron a ver la pelea y ellos, al sentirse observados se detuvieron, al ver hacia donde yo me encontraba se quedaron viendóme, yo fruncí el ceño y los miré incrédula. Solo me limite a decirles:

-Aquí si que están locos..

Cuando el peliblanco que se levantaba del suelo trató de incorporarse, el pelilargo, sin quitarme la vista de encima le asesto un golpe de regreso en el cráneo y el cayó al suelo. Luego de esto Neko (Que así le puse a el de la máscara de gato) me puso una mano en el hombro y me dijo que continuaramos. Solo escuché un murmullo a mis espaldas inentendible.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

Luego de otros minutos más llegamos a la Academia. Entramos a la edificación de tamaño mediano. Los ANBUs que me escoltaron me dejaron con un señor de lentes, no sin antes recordarme que no fuera a ningún lado, que los esperara al salir, no conozco un carrizo, a donde iria-ttebanee! Asentí, y luego el señor de lentes me condujo hasta la puerta de un salón, donde llamo a un ninja de cabellos casatños, que se lo cubría con una pañoleta azul donde estaba su protector. Ellos intercambiaron unas palabras y luego el señor de lentes se marchó. Y el ninja, de nombre Ichigo, me dijo que sería mi sensei.

-Nerviosa? -preguntó el Sensei.

-Un poco, es que apenas estoy llegando hoy Ichigo-sensei -dije con algo de nervios. pero sin demostrarlo, si algo he aprendido es a no demostrar debilidades.

-Tranquila, solo actúa con calma y todo fluirá. Ahora entremos -dijo sonriente.

-Esta bien, Ichigo-sensei.

-Dime Ichi, o sensei ¿esta bien?

-Está bien-ttebanee..

Y así los dos entramos al salón, donde antes de que entraramos se escuchaban algarabías todos entraron en un profundo silencio. Cuando entre a aquella habitacion vi niños de todas clases sentados frente a nosotros, todos me clavaron la mirada desde que entré, y escuché murmullos de todas las clases provenir de todos los niños. luego el sensei se dirigio a ellos sonriente.

-Bueno chicos como habran notado, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, una estudiante de intercambio de la Aldea del Remolino, ella de ahora en adelante sera una habitante de Konoha y por lo tanto una nueva compañera, anda pequeña, diles tu nombre..

Yo me quede muda, estaba como en pánico, no me hallaba frente a ellos, y por lo general yo no soy así, yo soy más valiente y decidida, pero, no se que me pasó. Luego el sensei me volvio a increpar.

-Anda vamos no seas timida, aqui todos somos amigos y seremos tus amigos verdad chicos?

Y todos los niños asintieron a las palabras del sensei.. Luego miré a mi alrededor y vi a dos chicas que me miraban de una forma diferente a las demás, sus miradas no eran de repulsión o de reprobación, eran cálidas y apoyadoras. Las chicas parecían decirme con la mirada que siguiera adelante. Así que tome aire y, grite:

- ¡SOY KUSHINA UZUMAKI-TTEBANE!

Lo sé, fue muy repentino, incluso asusté a todos los chicos y al sensei que me miró reprobatoriamente, todos ellos comenzaron a murmurar cosas como "extranjera" o "no pertenece aquí" entonces recordé lo que me habia dicho Neko hace varias horas:

_-Esos, son los rostros de los Hokages, los líderes de la aldea, las personas más respetadas por todos en la aldea._

Entonces la palabra "Hokage" comenzó a repetirse indefinidamente en mi mente. Quería ser respetada, quería la aprobación de todos ya que desde ahora esta aldea sería mi nuevo hogar. Luego con la mirada firme y mi semblante serio, grite:

-¡Yo soy Kushina Uzumaki, y algún día seré Hokage de esta aldea!

El silencio cayó pesado en el salón, todos me miraron con cara de asombro, hasta el sensei me miró de reojo. Por un momento llegué a pensar que fue lo más estúpido que se me había ocurrido decir, o como decirlo, una recién llegada, proclamar que algún dia sería la líder de una aldea desconocida? Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando él se levanto del asiento, era moreno, sus cabellos eran dorados como el sol, de ojos azules como el cielo infinito, se veía un poco afeminado, pero era, apuesto. Sentí algo diferente a lo que antes había sentido. Pero rápidamente alejé esos pensamientos de mi, que era eso, yo nunca pensaba eso de un chico, yo era ruda, valiente y segura de mi misma, no necesito a un chico a mi lado. ¿O sí? Ladeé mi cabeza en ambos sentidos, dejando de lado mis pensamientos para escucharlo a él:

-Yo tambíen quiero ser un Hokage para proteger a mis amigos y a todos en esta aldea! -decía mientras colocaba su mano en su pecho a la altura del corazón como en un juramento.

Él Sonrío zorrunamente, una mirada tierna y cálida, llevandose una mano a la nuca y revolviendose sus hermosos cabellos.. Otra vez estoy pensando eso! Debo concentrarme en evitarlo. Le dirijí una mirada de enojo, pues creí que se estaba burlando de mi. Muchas de las chicas ahí presentes suspiraron, me di cuenta de que era el arrogante de la clase, el que las tenía a todas babeando. Asi que pleneé mantenerme al mergen de él. Pero las chicas que antes me miraban no eran iguales a las demás, no se derretían en suspiros por el rubio bobo mariquita, en cambio, me miraban con, Admiración? El sensei sonrió ante lo dicho por el rubio oxigenado luego rápidamente cambió su semblante y se dirigió a los chicos.

-Bien, ella desde este instante será una nueva compañera, espero que la traten con todo el respeto que ella se merece, debemos demostrarle que en Konoha todos somos amigos, esta bien chicos?

Los chicos asintieron. Luego el sensei miró entre los chicos en busqueda de lugar para mi y vio un asiento entre las chicas que me habían observado minutos antes. Después se dirigió a mi.

-Ve a sentarte con Hana y Mikoto -me dijo, guiñandome un ojo.

Subí los escalones bajo la mirada pesada de todos, sentía el enorme peso de sus miradas entre murmullos y comentarios. Luego llegué a la banca donde estaban ellas, una era de cabello largo, negro azabache, sus ojos eran color ónix, vestia una especie de blusa roja en conjunto con una falda roja con negro, y se le notaba una franelilla de mallas debajo de la blusa, en la blusa y en su falda relucía un símbolo de abanico rojo y blanco. Lo reconocí, era idéntico al que cargaba Neko en su dije del cuello. Ya me preguntaba donde lo había visto antes, ella y Neko eran de uno de los más fuertes clanes de Konoha, el Clan Uchiha. Ella se levantó de la banca y me extendió la mano en un saludo:

-Hola, me llamo Mikoto Uchiha, un gusto en conocerte -me sonrió, y note que no era una sonrisa fingida, sino una sincera.

-Kushina Uzumaki, el gusto es mío -le di la mano y ella me invitó a sentarme. Luego lo hizo ella, al mismo tiempo se incorporo un poco sobre el escritorio y dijo.

-Ella es Hana Hyuga, es un poco tímida, pero es una muy buena amiga mía, se que se llevaran bien.

-Hola Hana, me llamo Kushina -le dije, y ella en un ligero tartamudeo me contestó.

-ho, hola Kushina-san, es, es un gusto c-conocerte -dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Al momento detalle a Hana, ella era de piel nívea, blanca como la nieve, de cabellos negros con tonos azulados que destacaban con la luz, tenia unos ojos perlados con ligeros toques lilas, era obvio, también pertenecía a uno de los poderosos clanes de Konoha, los Hyuga, quienes poseían el Byakugan, a decir verdad, ahora que lo pienso, Mikoto debe poseer el Sharingan, bueno lo sabré despues. Volviendo a Hana, ella vestía un kimono sencillo lavanda, el cual tenia detalles de flores muy hermoso. Luego de eso fue que me di cuenta. Encima de nosotras, en el siguiente banco, estaban el rubio metiche y un chico de ojos iguales a los de Hana, que nos miraba embobado. Cuando le dirijí la mirada enojada el rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, hice lo mismo con el rubio, el cual hizo lo mismo pero después note que miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

La clase continuó, todo el rato el sensei estuvo hablando de geografía, algo aburrido ya que yo sabía ya todo eso de antemano, pues en mi antigua academia eso era lo primordial, las ubicaciones. Luego el timbre al fin sonó, indicándonos que había finalizado el periodo. Luego Mikoto me jaló por el brazo llevandome hasta la puerta del salón, me hizo una seña para que me detuviera y esperaramos a Hana que se había devuelto al salón.

-Kushina, quieres ir a conocer la aldea? Nosotras con gusto te acompañaremos -dijo sonriendo Mikoto.

-Si Kushina-san, va-vamos será divertido -Hana que había llegado se unió a la conversación.

-Sería un gusto chicas pero -recordé que Neko me estaría esperando fuera -debo ir a mi residencia, afuera me están esperando.

-Umm que mal -dijo cabizbaja Mikoto -Y tu que harás Hana-chan?

-Ahora que lo dices, debo ayudar a Mito-sama, hoy viene alguien importante y debo acompañarla -respondió algo apenada Hana.

-Voy a quedarme sola? -dijo en un puchero Mikoto.

-Pero, puedes venir conmigo -dijo sonriente Hana esta vez, me di cuenta que cambiaba con facilidad de estados emocionales.

-En serio Hana-chan?

-Sip, no creo que a Mito-sama le importe si me ayudas.

Ella brinco de alegría zarandeando a Hana quien en el zarandeo casi se cae y me empujo, cayendo al suelo, cerré los ojos esperando el fuerte golpe pero sentí que caía con suavidad, sobre alngo suave y cálido. Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba sobre el rubio afeminado de hace rato. Me ruboricé un poco, pero rápidamente me levanté, cuando lo hice tropecé con un chico que estaba a su lado, tirándolo al suelo. Me volteé algo nerviosa, pero fingí enojo, el chico en el suelo me increpó..

-Fijate por donde caminas, acaso estás ciega?

-No es su culpa Fugaku, ella se cayo y Minato la detuvo, solo se levantaba -le contestó Mikoto.

-Pues que vea antes por donde va..

El chico, que según Mikoto se llamaba Fugaku, era un pelinegro de ojos color ónix, de chamarra azul y pantalones negros, sandalias ninja negras y tenia vendajes en los antebrazos. El se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al rubio tonto y al ojiperla que venia con ellos.

-Minato, Hiashi, vámonos, no perderemos el tiempo con esto...

El rubio bobo caminó hacia él, mientras el ojiperla, que era de cabello negro largo, ojos perlados comno los de Hana-chan, chamarra sin mangas beige y mono ANBU negro, con vendajes desde su antebrazo hasta las muñecas, se detuvo ante nosotros y nos hizo una reverencia.

-Disculpen a mi amigo, por favor -luego el levanto la cara mirando a Hana causando un enorme sonrojo en esta -Fugaku siempre está de malas.

Luego de que el camino hacia ellos, grite:

-¡Hasta luego FUBAKA! -las chicas rieron a carcajadas mientras Fugaku volteó de repente.

-¡¿Que dijiste?! -pero cuando se lanzaba a correr hacia mi fue detenido por el rubio oxigenado y por el pelilargo -¡sueltenme, sueltenme que le dare su merecido a esa cara de tomate!

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sentí una enorme furia. Odiaba mi cabello, motivo por el cual muchos me hacían bromas pesadas y creaban los más crueles apodos, y el había dado en mi punto débil. Apreté con fuerza mis puños, mi boca mordía con fiereza mi labio inferior, y sobre mi frente una venita saltaba mientras tenia un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Kushina-san, tra-tranquilicese..-decía la asustada Hana.

El rubio idiota y su amigo se asustaban tambíen, soltaron a Fubaka que corrió hacia mi pero yo fuí más rapida y le aseste un golpe en la cara que lo dejó en el suelo con espirales en sus ojos, me serené, mire a los otros con el puño levantado en señal de que les daría si venían y luego volteé hacia mis amigas, las cuales veía todo con los ojos como platos y unas gotas de sudor bajando por sus sienes. Yo solo sonreí y las tome por los hombros saliendo de ese lugar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

Luego salimos de la academia, y como lo había prometido, Neko estaba allí, con su máscara de gato leyendo un libro. Al vernos levanto la mano saludandonos e hizo un ademan de que nos acercaramos.

-Veo que ya hiciste amigas, y que mejor que eso, te hiciste amiga de Hana-sama! -decía Neko extrañamente ¿Feliz?

-Si, me encanta que hayan chicas como ellas en mi salon, todas las demás se desviven por un rubio tonto oxigenado.. -Le conteste to con un tono de enojo.

-Umm, Minato Namikaze, se de quien hablas, pero hablas como si lo odiaras. ¿Por que? -pregunto Neko.

-Odio a la gente ególatra y engreída, el se cree mucho -repliqué.

-Minato-san no es así, solo, solo no lo conoces bien -lo defendió Hana-chan.

-Umm por que lo defiendes.. ¿Te gusta? -Le pregunté divertida.

-Nno, no, no es asi.. solo, solo es un amigo.. -ella estaba un poco sonrojada.

-A mi me parece que le gusta a alguien más -Sonrió maliciosamente Mikoto.

-Y concuerdo contigo Mikoto-sama, solo mirala -se escuchaba reir a neko detrás de su máscara.

Los dos me miraron fijamente y yo sentí mis mejillas arder, pero rápidamente me defendí y les cambié el tema.

-No, no es cierto. Otra cosa, como es que las conoces Neko-san?

-Umm, digamos que, como te habrás dado cuenta, pertenezco al clan de Mikoto-sama. Pero no debo revelarte mi verdadera identidad. Ahora, nos vamos?

-Si, nos vemos chicas -dije yo pero Neko me interrumpió.

-Ellas van a donde nos dirijimos nosotros, Kushina-sama.

-Si? -dijimos todas al unisono.

-Si, a la mansión Senju. -finalizó Neko.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

Luego de unos minutos caminando donde las chicas me enseñaron varias cosas, como una floristería y una tienda de armas, llegamos a una mansión enorme, el ANBU en la entrada nos dejó pasar y entramos a un largo jardín donde crecían unas bellísimas flores, era enorme, habían dos enormes arboles de cerezo a ambos lados del camino de pedreria que conectaba la entrada con la recepción, bordeando los árnoles habian una especie de bancos de mármol que rodeaban el árbol, el césped estaba finamente cortado y las flores cuidadosamente embellecían el lugar. seguimos la caminata hasta la recepción. donde una mujer rubia, de ojos miel, ataviada con un elegante kimono de tonos arena con flores amarillas nos recibió.

-Tsunade-sama, aqui esta la niña, ella es Kushina Uzumaki -Habló Neko.

-Que bien que ya llegaron, y veo que ya conociste a Hana, mucho gusto soy Tsunade Senju -la rubia imponente me extendió su brazo y le correspondí el saludo -Pero bueno pasen. ¿Pasaras un rato, Renzo?

-Tsunade-sama.. - la aludida se llevo la mano a la frente.

-Oh, lo siento, Neko-chan. Bueno, te quedarás? -preguntó Tsunade

-No, hasta aquí llegó mi misión. Hasta luego pequeñas -Hizó ademán de despido con la mano y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Bien, Hana, ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte para la cena, Mikoto ve con ella. -las aludidas hicieron una reverencia en señal de asentimiento y luego ella se dirgió a mi -Kushina, podrías acompañarme, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

-Claro -le respondí.

Entramos a lo que se consideraría un jardín central, algo enorme con cesped finamente cortado y al final una especie de estanque precioso bordeado de bellisimas flores lilas. luego bordeamos el estanque y seguimos por un enorme pasillo hasta una puerta principal donde ella dio tres toques y se escucho un ligero -Pasa Tsunade -Luego entramos y observe a una anciana bastante mayor de edad, estaba semiacostada en una cama. Se notaba que estaba bastante avanzada de edad, su cara estaba bastante marcada por arrugas, y su pelo era de un ligero color chocolate con hebras grisáceas.

-Abuela Mito, aqui esta la niña -dijo tsunade refiriendóse a mi.

-Bien, Tsunade, puedes dejarnos a solas?

-Estaré cerca si necesitan algo.

Y Tsunade salió de la habitación dejándonos asolas a ella y a mi. Luego la anciana se incorporó en el borde de la cama y me llamó.

-Kushina, ven aqui por favor -dijo esta con una tierna sonrisa.

Yo hice lo que me pidió y me acerqué a ella, tome una silla que se encontraba frente a su cama y me senté. Ella comenzó a hablar.

-¿Que tal el viaje querida? -sonrió.

-Horrible. No quisieron detenerse desde que salimos, incluso no he desayunado nada, si no fuese por Hana-chan ni hubiese almorzado-ttebanee.

-Veo que ya conoces a Hana. Mejor aún, se que serán grandiosas amigas, ya que son hermanas de clan.

-Ella es del clan Uzumaki? -pregunté con algo de incredulidad.

-No del todo, ella es una Hyuga, debiste haber notado su Byakugan. Pero fue criada por nosotros, su llegada a nuestro clan es desconocido, solo se que llego siendo una bebé. Pero le he dicho que a todo el que le pregunte ella es una Hyuga. Los de ese clan lo saben, incluso el consejo, ya que ella es la prometida del próximo lider del clan, Hiashi Hyuga, aunque ninguno de ellos lo sabe, con esa condición aceptaron que formara parte del clan. Cuento con que no le dirás nada. -me sonrió la anciana.

Yo no sabía que decir, digo, no entiendo mucho de eso de los matrimonios arreglados. Pero lo consideré algo fuera de lugar, más sin embargo asenti, pues ellos serían mi familia de ahora en adelante.

-Mito-sama.. -Me dirigí con algo de nerviosismo ya que quería saber el motivo por el cual vine a Konoha.

-Dime Abuela Mito, si?

Asentí y prosegui con mi duda.

-Mito-sa... Abuela Mito, por que me trajeron a Konoha?

-Bueno, es una historia un poco larga, pero debes saberlo pues es mejor para ti.. -ella divago un poco en sus pensamientos y yo carraspeé un poco para que supiera que estaba allí -Bien, bien, sientate, debes saber la verdad, por muy dolorosa que sea. Tu fuiste elegida para ser la siguiente..

-La siguiente de que, Abuela Mito? -pregunté ya asustada y temeros ade escuchar algo horrible.

-La siguiente contenedora... del Kyuubi..

**Fin del Capítulo 8 - **Hola chicos! Aqui con el nuevo capítulo de Héroe, el cual les traigo ya que está listo! Espero les guste este Capí, hecho desde el punto de vista de Kushina, hecho como regalo para mis fieles seguidoras y fanaticas de Kushi-chan: **ISayPurr, Zab Monteih Hudson y NaruHin1, **este capítulo es para ustedes ya que esperaron mucho por la llegada de la pelirroja favorita! espero les encante! Y aquí aprovecho para decirles a todos que cambiare mi nombre de autor, Ya no será **NeoelMostWanted**, ahora será **Nikko Hyuga**, nombre por el cual me conocen en otros sitios! Así que no se soprendan jejeee!

Y como siepre agradeciendo a ustedes:

-**NaruHin1: **Mis más sinceras disculpas Mi Hime-chan, al fin aquí esta, espero que te guste, este capítulo es para ti! Dattebayoo!

-**Zab Monteih Hudson: **Jejee me alegra que te guste y mucho!Y aquí esta tu regalo por seguirme fielmente! Espero que te guste este capítulo que es para ti-ttebayoo!

-**IsayPurr: **Jejee, me legra que estes feliz! Y bueno, tambien la recuerdo, creo que la pobre no se mereció morir así, pero bueno, la historia sigue, quien sabe.. jujujajaa! Y el, por ahí leí que Fugaku le decia asi así que lo use, jejeje! Desde un principio ellas estrán unidas, icluso bueno ya tuvieron el encontronazo con los chicos y a Fubaka no le fue taaan bien, jeejee! Espero te guste mucho, este Capítulo es para ti! Dattebayoo!

Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos, que sé que les gustaran!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Conociendo Konoha.**


	11. Capítulo 10 - Conociendo Konoha

**Capítulo 10 - Conociendo Konoha**

En la mansión Senju, más específicamente en la habitación de Mito Uzumaki, una peliroja estaba en completo shock. Kushina, al enterarse de la razón de que su viaje a Konohagakure era para ser usada como un objeto, como un recipiente, y más aún, el recipiente de semejante demonio, estaba paralizada, no articulaba palabra alguna, pronto su rostro asustado cambio a un semblante sombrío y furioso.

-Kushina-chan, debes calmarte.. Se que es duro saber que te convertirás en la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, se lo que piensas, la soledad, el rechazo, la difamación, el odio, son cosas asociadas a los pesares que sufren los Jinchuurikis.. Pero -fue interrumpida por una mueca y un grito.

-Como quieres que me calme! Me trajeron contra mi voluntad, solo para usarme? Como a un vil objeto? -de las orbes de la pequeña comenzaron a caer grandes gotas de lágrimas y comenzaba a quebrarsele la voz -como, como me pueden hacer esto, es injusto!

Y comenzó a sollozar incontroladamente, a lo cual Mito solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras la miraba con ternura.

-Mi niña.. Se lo que sientes -en medio de sus sollozos la niña le dirijió la mirada -yo misma sentí lo que sientes ahora.

-Como puedes decir que lo sientes? Nunca has sufrido lo que he sentido, y más aún, no sabes lo que puede llegar a sentir un Jinchuuriki.

-Claro que lo sé.. Yo soy la actual Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

La peliroja se detuvo en seco, dejó de llorar, y hablo..

-En serio? Usted es..

-Si.. -Respondió la anciana -tengo dentro de mi al Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Pero no por mucho tiempo.. Acercate mi niña..

Kushina hizo lo que Mito le pidió y se acercó a ella quien extendía los brazos, luego la anciana, con su instinto maternal, la envolvió en su regazo y la abrazó. La peliroja se aferró a ese abrazo, sintiendo una sensación cálida de paz y quietud, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho, cuando perdió a sus padres.

-Mi niña.. Mi tiempo en este mundo está llegando a su fin.. -Kushina levantó la mirada y sus orbes violetas miraron con temor a la anciana. Justo cuando le daban cariño como a una hija, resultaba que también perdería a esa persona. La vida era injusta con ella. Mito continuó -No me mires así, no es tu culpa, y tampoco quiero que te sientas mal por mi. Las cosas tienen un principio y un final, y el mío se acerca. Por eso fuiste elegida, para ser mi reemplazo.

-Pero Abuela Mito, yo..

-Eres perfecta.. No te denigres.. Eres la mejor del Clan Uzumaki. Y por ende, la mejor para contener a este demonio. -le sonrió la anciana mientras jugaba con el cabello de la pequeña niña.

-Es que no sé si soportaría los maltratos de la gente al saber que llevo a un demonio en mi interior. Sufriría demasiado, la gente me mirará como a un bicho raro, mi vida estará llena de sufrimiento.. -sollozaba Kushina.

-Entonces cambia eso..

-Como? -preguntó la peliroja mientras la veía algo confundida.

-Cambia ese destino. En vez de sufrimiento, llenate de amor, cambia el desprecio por amistad, el odio por comprensión, y el sufrimiento, por amor.! -le sonreía la anciana.

Kushina la vio, y por un minuto hubo silencio.. Hasta que una enorme sonrisa se esbozó en aquella niña.

-Veo que lo has comprendido.. Generalmente se habla de que los Jinchuurikis están condenados a una vida de sufrimientos. Pero eso no es del todo cierto, no tienes por qué seguir ese estúpido camino. Llevar a un Bijuu en ti no te hará infeliz. Mirame, soy la Jinchuuriki, pero también fui la esposa del Shodaime Hokage, tuve una gran familia, y el ser Jinchuuriki me lo impidió? Que va, aquí estoy, llena de mucho amor para dar, inclusive Kurama-chan se queja pero también lo quiero jajajaa -la anciana reventó en risas mientras el Kyuubi en su interior resopló en señal de fastidiado.

-Kurama-chan? Quien es el? -preguntó Kushina.

-Pronto lo conocerás querida, pronto. Cuando llegue el momento adecuado. Y bien, ahora, que piensas? -le dijo la anciana mirándola a los ojos, que brillaban como dos estrellas juntas.

-Seré muy feliz, y se que el Kyuubi y yo seremos grandes amigos! Y seré la primera mujer Hokage! -daba saltitos la peliroja en el regazo de Mito.

-Si lo deseas de corazón, se que lo lograras!

Y luego profundizaron más el abrazo para luego continuar su conversación con asuntos triviales..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

En los campos de entrenamiento, 3 chicos se encontraban practicando sus enseñanzas. Un chico de cabello castaño largo y con vendajes en los brazos entrenaba Taijutsu con un chico de cabellos negros azabaches mientras un rubio los observaba. Una patada del castaño al estómago del azabache era detenida con el brazo, y luego varios golpes que se dirigían a la cara del castaño eran detenidos magistralmente por el mismo. Luego el castaño adoptaba la posición del Juuken y comenzaban a notarse las venas brotadas alrededor de sus ojos y sus pupilas agrietadas.

-Byakugan!

Mientras el pelinegro saltaba unos pasos atrás de el, se ponía en posición de ataque y sus ojos, normalmente negros, tomaban un color rojo sangre, y en su pupila 3 aspas giraban mostrando un Sharingan de nivel 3 desarrollado.

-Esto será divertido Fugaku.

-Ya lo creo Hiashi..

Y luego el ojiperla corrió hacia Fugaku el cual también se lanzó al ataque, y haciendo gala del Puño Suave lanzaba varios golpes de palmas, pero el Uchiha, haciendo uso de su Sharingan, copiaba a la perfección su estilo de Taijutsu y contrarrestaba sus golpes con los suyos propios. Minato, por su parte, se encontraba observandolos, pero su mente no estaba precisamente tomando detalles. Pensaba en alguien..

_FLASHBACK_

Hiashi y Minato salieron del salón, el primero aún anonadado y el segundo pensativo. Luego en el pasillo se habían encontrado con Fugaku.

-Hola chicos! -les saludó el pelinegro.

-Hola Fugaku.. Como has estado? -contesto sonriente Minato. Hiashi solo levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

-Bien bien... Oye chicos que tal si entrenamos juntos hoy? -preguntó el Uchiha.

-Me gustaría.. De hecho quiero ser el primero. Que te parece, Uchiha? -sonrió con malicia Hiashi.

-Me encantaría Hyuga.. Que tal una lucha de Taijutsu.. -respondió con el mismo tono de voz Fugaku.

-Perfecto.. Veremos si puedes aguantar mi Juuken.. -continuó el ojiperla con algo de enojo.

-Y que tan bueno es el Clan Hyuga.. -rebatió el de ojos Onix.

-Y la fuerza de su Sharingan.. -fruncia el ceño el castaño.

-Y el poder del Byakugan! -dijo en un casigrito el pelinegro.

Luego los dos se miraban y se podía notar un rayo amarillo salir de sus orbes chocando entre ellos y un nervioso rubio con gotas de sudor cayendole por la sien mientras agitaba sus manos.

-Ya chicos calmense solo es un entrenamiento entre amigos! -decía Minato con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Fugaku volteó y comenzó a caminar mientras Hiashi solo soltó un bufido. Luego el castaño y el rubio comenzaron a caminar detrás del Uchiha cuando tres chicas salían del salón. El rubio sonrio, y Hiashi rápidamente cambio su semblante frío y amargado y quedaba anonadado nuevamente. En medio de su ensimismamiento no se dieron cuenta cuando una peliroja cayó sobre Fugaku y se levantaron.

-Fijate por donde caminas, acaso estás ciega? -le dijo Fugaku al levantarse.

-No es su culpa Fugaku, ella se cayo y Minato la detuvo, solo se levantaba -le contestó Mikoto.

-Pues que vea antes por donde va..

El Uchiha se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al rubio y al ojiperla.

-Minato, Hiashi, vámonos, no perderemos el tiempo con esto...

El rubio caminó hacia él, mientras el ojiperla, se detuvo ante las chicas y les hizo una reverencia.

-Disculpen a mi amigo, por favor -luego levanto la cara mirando a Hana causando un enorme sonrojo en esta -Fugaku siempre está de malas.

-¡Hasta luego FUBAKA! -grito Kushina mientras las chicas rieron a carcajadas mientras Fugaku volteó de repente.

-¡¿Que dijiste?! -se lanzo a correr hacia la peliroja pero fue detenido por el rubio y por el castaño -¡sueltenme, sueltenme que le dare su merecido a esa cara de tomate!

Pero luego la peliroja parecía que sufría una transformación. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, su boca mordía con fiereza su labio inferior, y sobre la frente de esta una venita saltaba mientras tenia un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Kushina-san, tra-tranquilicese..-decía la asustada Hana.

El rubio y el ojiperla se asustaban tambíen, soltaron al Uchiha que corrió hacia la peliroja pero fué más rapida y le asestó un golpe en la cara que lo dejó en el suelo con espirales en sus ojos, se serenó y luego volteó hacia sus amigas, las cuales veía todo con los ojos como platos y unas gotas de sudor bajando por sus sienes.

Kushina solo les mostró el puño levantado en señal de que los golpearia si hacían algo. Ellos solo la miraban con sendas gotas de sudor mientras Fugaku yacía en el destruido suelo con espirales en sus ojos inconsciente.

-Esa chica da miedo -susurró nervioso Hiashi.

Luego cargaron a su amigo en los hombros y salieron de la academia.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Hey Dobe.. Dobe.. DOBE! -le daba un zape el Uchiha.

Minato caía de sentón por el golpe y salía de su ensoñación.

-Demonios Teme que te pasa? -bufó el rubio.

-Tenemos alrededor de media hora diciéndote que es tu turno. Entrenarás? -preguntó Hiashi.

-Si claro.. Vamos Hiashi? -el rubio se levantó del suelo y se sacudia la ropa.

-No, estoy algo cansado.. Descansaré un poco.. -dijo el ojiperla.

-Yo te ayudo, Minato -el Uchiha preparó sus cosas y se ajustó la bolsa de herramientas ninja.

-Vale..

Y el ojiperla se recosto mientras los otros dos comenzaron a practicar Taijutsu también. Minato tenia amplia destreza, gracias a los entrenamientos basados en el Juuken que realiza junto a Hiashi, su poder de pelea era impresionante. Tanto que en menos de media hora ya estaba Fugaku en el suelo con Minato a unos centímetros de él con una palma extendida. Luego le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Estuviste genial Fugaku.. -le dijo el rubio mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-No tanto como tú. Se nota que los entrenamientos con Ojoloco te prestan..

-Apenas logró sobrevivir al entrenamiento Hyuga... Me sorprende que lo logre.. -Dijo con indiferencia Hiashi.

-Vamos, que hasta Yuuki-sama se sorprendió de mis logros al entrenar en la casa Hyuga.. Al principio crei que no me lo permitirían, pero Hiashi logro convencerlo. -sonrió Minato.

-Bueno.. Vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre.. -dijo Fugaku.

-Me parece bien.. Vamos chicos..! -dijo Minato.

Y los chicos salieron de los campos de entrenamiento rumbo a algún restaurante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

Kushina se encontraba en uno de los cuartos de la mansión. Tsunade amablemente la guió a una de las habitaciones cercanas a la de Mito y ella, y curiosamente, frente a la de Hana. La peliroja tenía en sus manos un Diario, y escribía la situación del día:

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy vine a esta aldea, llamada Konohagakure no Sato. Como ya te había contado, venía por disposición ajena a mi voluntad. Al llegar descubrí que es realmente hermosa, mejor aún que donde estaba. Al principio me sentía insegura, ya que no conocía a nadie aquí. Pero luego eso cambio. Mi primer conocido fue mi escolta Neko, me pregunto si se llama así, lo llamo así ya que no me sé su nombre, solo sé que es un Uchiha. Luego vi a dos sujetos extraños pelear en un restaurante de Ramen.. Ramen Umm, creo que iré a comer después! Bueno volviendo a lo otro, Neko me llevo a la academia, donde me presentaron como una nueva alumna más, habían niños de todas clases, pero dos de ellas me cayeron súper solo con verlas, Hana Hyuga y Mikoto Uchiha, espero seamos muy buenas amigas. El sensei, Ichi, me pidió que me sentara con ellas, fue lo mejor. Lo malo fue cuando me pidió que me presentara a la clase, creo que no les agrado que llegara gritando, y menos que quisiera ser Hokage. Pero un niño rubio, medio afeminado diría yo, arrogante y engreído, se levantó y dijo que también quería ser Hokage. Copión, yo seré Hokage no él. Pero no puedo negar que es atractivo.. Pero que cosas digo, yo no necesito de un hombre, yo soy Kushina Uzumaki, y.. y yo.. Jum.. Ahora no sé que decir.. Bueno, luego de eso la clase fue aburrida, y después salí con Hana y Mikoto, cuando salíamos tropezé con un chico de cabello negro arrogante, quien venía con el rubio mariquita y con un chico que parecía mujer, pues tenía el cabello largo y liso, ahora que recuerdo ellos se sientan detrás de nosotras, intente disculparme pero el chico, un tal Fugaku empezó a decirme cosas y yo solo lo ignore, luego me rei y le dije FUBAKA, las chicas rieron a más no poder, pero luego, como todos, se burló de mi cabello. Mi odioso cabello, como lo odio. Por qué no pude tener cabello negro, o incluso rubio, como el del niño de ojos azules, unos ojos cálidos y profundos, tan preciosos que te pierdes en.. Un momento estoy pensando cosas otra vez! Demonios debo hacer algo al respecto.. Lo cierto es que me hizo enfurecer, y cuando corrió hacia mi le di un golpe, que creo que mañana me cobrarán el piso de la academia, Dattebanee! Bueno lo peor vino después, cuando vine a donde comenzaría a vivir me entere del por qué de mi mudanza a Konoha. Resulta que tengo familia aquí, pues la señora de la casa es de mi Clan. Ella es muy dulce y tierna, y su nieta, Tsunade, es muy amable, bueno por lo poco que la conozco, Hana me dijo que por ningún motivo la haga enfurecer, no se por qué si se ve inofensiva. Luego conocí a Mito-sama, y me reveló a que vine.. Soy su reemplazo, seré la siguiente Jinchuuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas, pues ella me eligió para ese trabajo. Al principio me negué, ya que el sufrimiento y pesar que se pasa es enorme. Pero me convenció. No solo eso, me aconsejo como hacerlo llevadero, realmente no se como he de afrontarlo, pero bueno, como Uzumaki que soy, afrontare mi destino con garra y con fiereza, demostraré que soy la mejor, y seré la primera mujer Hokage! Dattebanee!_

Luego de que Kushina cerrara su diario, tocaron a su puerta.

(toc toc)

-Adelante.. -dijo Kushina.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Mikoto y Hana. Hana se sentó en la cama junto a Kushina y Mikoto se paró frente a ellas.

-Te quedaras ahí todo el día? -le inquirió Mikoto con una mano en la cadera y la otra señalándola.

-No.. Pensaba salir a conocer la aldea. Me acompañan?

-Es una buena idea! Verdad Hana? -miró la azabache a la peliazul.

-etto.. umm.. s-si! -sonrió Hana.

-Bien que esperan, salgamos de aquí! -dijo Mikoto en tono que sonó más a una Orden.

-A donde van? -preguntó una ojimiel asomada en la puerta.

-I-iremos a enseñarle la aldea a.. a Kushina-san.. Tsunade-sama.. -contesto la Hyuga.

-Me parece una buena idea Hana, llevenla a un buen sitio.. -contesto Tsunade.

-Lo haremos Tsunade-sama! -contesto Mikoto.

-Bien. Hana, Kushina, lleguen antes de la cena. Cuidense. -Tsunade se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-lo haremos! -contesto Kushina.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

Los chicos a lo que llegaron a la aldea estaban indecisos a donde ir. Luego de varias discusiones decidieron caminar, los restaurantes que pasaban estaban full, hasta que llegaron al restaurante del señor Teuchi, Ichiraku's.

-¡¿Ramen?! ¡¿Pero si comimos eso ayer?! -protestó Fugaku.

-Pero viste como estaban los otros restaurantes, y tenemos hambre, ¿verdad Hiashi? ¿Hiashi? -Minato comenzó a buscar con la mirada al Hyuga con una mano en la frente arriba abajo atrás, cuando lo vió en una mesa dentro del restaurante comiendo Ramen.

-Huh? -el ojiperla volteó con un fideo colgandole de la boca y cuando miró por encima de su hombro sorbio el fideo y hablo -Tengo hambre.

El azabache cayo para atrás y el rubio sonrió zorrunamente. Luego entraron y se sentaron en la única mesa disponible, una mesa familiar, una chica se acercó y ellos le pidieron un gran Tazón de Ramen cada uno.

-¡No sabía que te encantaba el Ramen! -Decía Fugaku a Hiashi.

-No es que me guste si no que tengo mucha hambre -contesto el ojiperla.

Luego los chicos comían en silencio cuando un grito los hizo voltear a la entrada.

-¡Ramen! ¡Si comeremos Ramen Dattebanee! -Gritaba Kushina.

-P-pero el lugar.. esta full.. -dijo con un deje de nervios Hana.

-No importa, esperaremos una mesa, lo haremos por Kushina.. -decía Mikoto.

-¡gracias chicas! -sonrió Kushina.

Los chicos en su mesa se miraban unos a otros, luego la sonrisa maliciosa de Hiashi hizo su aparición.

-A no, ni lo sueñes, no quiero a ese tomate cerca de mi, no.. -Fugaku hacia pucheros como niño de 4 años.

Hiashi se levantaba de la mesa y se acerco a las chicas.

-Hola Mikoto, Hana.. -el ojiperla hizo una reverencia mientras saludaba a las aludidas, causando el sonrojo de la última y una mirada furibunda de Kushina.

-Hola Hiashi-san, como has estado.. -contesto Mikoto.

-Bien, me preguntaba si nos acompañarían a comer, nuestra mesa es grande y bueno.. -fue interrumpido por Mikoto.

-¡Nos encantaría! Vamos chicas -jalo de los brazos a Kushina y Hana.

-demo.. S-si.. -sonrió Hana nerviosa.

Luego en la mesa el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un Kunai fácilmente. Mikoto charlaba amenamente con Hiashi y Hana, Fugaku solo comía su Ramen en silencio mientras le dirigía miradas funestas a Hiashi quien solo reía internamente al verlo, Kushina tenía un semblante serio y enojado, constantemente veía a Minato el cual solo volteaba la mirada hacia otro lado escondiendo su nerviosismo.

-Pero que maleducada soy, chicos quiero que conozcan a mi nueva amiga, Kushina.. -Mikoto señalo a la peliroja la cual solo suspiro -Kushina, ellos son Fugaku -el pelinegro soltó un Hmpf -Hiashi -el ojiperla hizo ademán de saludo -y Minato -el rubio le dirigió una tímida mirada a la cual la peliroja soltó un bufido.

Luego los chicos siguieron el mismo ambiente, al rato Hana y Mikoto se despidieron, Kushina solo les dirigió una mirada de enojo, y salieron del restaurante. Los chicos tomaron rumbo a sus casas y en el camino iban discutiendo.

-¿Como rayos se te ocurre invitarlas a nuestra mesa? ¿Acaso se te olvidó lo que me hizo la tomate esa? -Dijo airadamente el Uchiha.

-No lo hice por ti, quería acercarme a Hana. Aunque ver tu cara de frustración no tiene precio, jajaja -rió a carcajadas Hiashi.

-¿Y tu por que no decías nada? Debiste apoyarme.. -le decía Fugaku a Minato.

-¿Huh? ¿De que hablan? -contesto el rubio..

Fugaku le dio una mirada de soslayo. En realidad Minato iba pensando en cierta niña de cabellos rojos. Se reprendía a si mismo el ser tan tímido con las chicas, al no poder dirigirle la mirada o siquiera decirle algo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

Las chicas habían llegado a un parque, se habían sentado en una banca y disfrutaban de unos helados. Luego de un rato Kushina hablo.

-¿Por que aceptaste ir a comer con ellos? -le preguntó a Mikoto.

-No veo lo malo.. A ver ¿por qué te molesta tanto? -preguntó Mikoto.

-Solo se que me caen mal, el rubio bobo ese que parece que sufriera de fiebre y el tonto que me dijo tomate, es que lo odio.. Además el oxigenado ese fue el que dijo que sería Hokage, no soporto lo arrogante que es, me molesta.

-P-pero Kushina-san, Minato-san no es como usted piensa.. -contesto en su habitual tartamudeo Hana.

-Claro que lo es, ¿solo por que dije que sería Hokage el también lo dijo? Me parece que se burla de mi.

-A mi me parece otra cosa.. -la miró maliciosamente Mikoto.

-¿De que hablas? -le dijo Kushina.

-Me parece que te gusta.. -le dijo Mikoto en una sonrisa macabra y Hana le dio una mirada cómplice.

-¡¿Que?! -inesperadamente, a Kushina se le subieron los colores al rostro -n-no.. No es lo que piensan -enseguida volteó la mirada para evitar el contacto visual. Las chicas solo reventaron a reír, a lo que ella lentamente volteó la cara y se unió a sus risas.

-_quien diría que tendría tan buenas amigas_ -pensó Kushina.

**Fin del Capítulo - **Hola Chicos y chicas! A qui reportandome para traerles el nuevo capi de Héroe! Disculpen el atraso, es que he estado falto de tiempo y todo se me ha complicado, espero les guste est capítulo, algo sencillo, ya que no ocurre nada importante, solo es para ir acercando el MinaxKushi, jejee, tranquilos, ya verán más acción! Disculpen no les contesto los rewievs, es que estoy de paso en un Ciber! Les prometo que al siguiente les contesto! Disfruten el capítulo y espero sus rewievs! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Días en la Academia**


End file.
